


YouTube Macht's Möglich

by RojevIceberg



Category: Taddl Tjarks - Fandom
Genre: 2014 lässt grußen, F/M, Habt Spaß und genießt das Abenteuer, hab versucht alle Rechtschreibfehler rauszunehmen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RojevIceberg/pseuds/RojevIceberg
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist eine "Fan Fiktion" von Taddl Tjarks. Und nein, diese Geschichte ist keine homosexuelle Geschichte. Es tut mir Leid euch enttäuscht zu haben. Aber wie heißt es so schön? "C'est la vie."





	YouTube Macht's Möglich

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und falls es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich sehr um ein Kudos freuen. :)

**YouTube Macht's Möglich**

  
  


Diese Geschichte ist eine "Fan Fiktion" von Taddl Tjarks. Und nein, diese Geschichte ist keine homosexuelle Geschichte. Es tut mir Leid euch enttäuscht zu haben. Aber: C'est la vie.

© 2014 by Rojev Iceberg (Künstlername)

Alle Rechtswege ausgeschlossen.

Nachtrag: Alle Namen, die in diesem Buch erwähnt werden (außer Rojev) sind keine fiktiven Namen. Diese Namen gehören öffentlichen Personen, hier: YouTubern aus Deutschland. Die Namen Taddl, Ardy und Dner sind selbst gegebene Spitznamen, die ich lediglich übernommen habe. Simon, Manu(el) und Felix sind reale Namen, die ebenfalls YouTubern aus Deutschland gehören.  
Rojev ist ein Spitzname, den ich mir selbst gebe.

  
  


**Prolog**

  
  


"Steh auf, Brudi.", sagte jemand über meinem Kopf, aber ich konnte nicht identifizieren, wer es war.

"Steh doch auf, Deggi! Wir müssen los.", sagte dieser Jemand schon wieder.

"Ughh.. Lass mich noch 5 Minuten schlafen, bitte.", sagte ich todmüde.

"Nein, Taddl. Steh auf.", sagte dieser Jemand noch ein Mal und diesmal wusste ich, wer es war.

"Boah, Ardy! Lass mich doch pennen, ey.", sagte ich und wedelte mit meinen Händen um mich herum, um ihn loszuwerden.

Leider ging das schief.

Plötzlich war mir eiskalt. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf und sprang aus dem Bett wie eine Pistolenkugel.

"Boah, Ardy! Was soll den der Sch***?! Gib' mir wieder die Bettdecke her.", befahl ich ihm.

"Was wenn nicht?", sagte Ardy und schaute mich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an.

"Das willst du nicht einmal wissen, Brudi.", sagte ich ernst, obwohl ich innerlich schon schmunzeln musste.

"Du würdest mir doch niemals etwas antun. Stimmt's, Brudi?", fragte Ardy.

"Ne, Mann. Dafür bin ich zu nett.", sagte ich und stand endlich auf.

"Was gibt's zu Frühstück?", fragte ich, gähnend.

"Nichts. Du hast Frühstück verpasst.", sagte Ardy, zuckte mit seinen Schultern und warf mir meine Bettdecke zu. Kurz darauf verschwand er wieder aus meinem Zimmer.

Was!? Wie viel Uhr ist denn eigentlich? Schon 12 Uhr!? Aber ich stehe doch früher als Ardy auf? Es scheint, dass mein Schlafrhythmus wieder durcheinander geraten ist. Ich hasse das. Aber nach dem heutigen Tag schlafe ich hoffentlich besser .

Ich zog mich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Und wenn sehe ich denn da? Den Simon und den Dner.

Welch' Überraschung.

"Hey, Taddl.", begrüßten mich Simon und Dner fast gleichzeitig.

"Hallo.", begrüßte ich sie zurück.

"Boah, ich freu' mich schon auf den heutigen Tag. Videoday wird sooo geil!", sagte Simon, nein, schrie Simon und hüpfte auf der Couch voller Freude.

"Ja, Ich freu' mich auch schon. Das wird ein spannender Tag heute. Vor allem mit unserem Auftritt, Ardy. Hab' ich Recht?", fragte ich ihn.

Ardy nickte nur mit dem Kopf und sagte: "Lasst' uns 'was essen gehen. Ich hab 'nen Affenhunger!".

"Nur du, Ardy.", sagte ich grinsend.

"Also los. Lasst' uns gehen. Vergisst eure Jacken nicht. Ich hab auf die Wetter-App geschaut und dieser hat versprochen, dass es heute kalt in Köln wird.", meinte Simon warnend und packte seine Jacke noch enger zu.

"Aber brauchen wir die nicht solange wir in der Halle sind?", fragte ich noch einmal nach.

"Stimmt. Okay. Macht' sie dann in eure Rucksäcke. Nimmt' aber dafür eure Autogrammkarten und eure Kameras mit. Wir wollen es aufnehmen, wie letztes Mal auch.", sagte Simon.

"Okay, machen wir.", sagten ich und Ardy fast simultan.

Wir packten unsere Kameras und Autogrammkarten in unsere Rucksäcke ein und liefen los, um etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. Nachdem wir in Burger King saftige Burger aßen, liefen wir zur Halle und sahen schon von Weitem, dass die Halle voll mit Fans verschiedener YouTuber war.

"Also los! Lasst' den Videoday beginnen!", schrie Dner in die Gegend.

"Woohooo! Yeah!", schrien wir alle und liefen durch den Hintereingang so schnell wie wir konnten, bevor uns jemand anderer sah.

Einmal drin, hörten wir den gedämpften Lärm. Aber da wir dieses schon gewohnt sind, liefen wir einfach mit unseren VIP-Backstage-Pässen weiter, um das Gedränge zu vermeiden.

Wir trafen auf einen Security-Typen und zeigten ihm die Pässe. So durften wir durch die Gänge und beeilten uns, um so viele Fans wie möglich zu treffen, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

Auf dem Weg in einer der großen Hallen trafen wir auf Max (Lord Abbadon), Viktor (iBlali), Flo (LeFloid) und Rick und Steve (Space Frogs). Wir begrüßten uns kurz, plauderten ein bisschen und gingen auch schon weiter.

Bald kamen auch schon die Fans und alles was ich hörte war "Dner! Taddl! Taddl! Nudel! Aaaardy! Siiimon! Oh mein Gott, Siimon! Agggh!" und viele von ihnen rannten auf uns zu. Wir verteilten unsere Autogrammkärtchen und unterzeichneten T-Shirts, Hosen, Alben und vieles mehr. Dabei nahmen wir auch noch auf und hatten sehr viel Spaß.

Viele junge Mädchen wollten mit mir ein Foto machen. Wieso, bleibt mir immer eine Frage. Aber wenn man YouTuber ist, muss man wohl damit rechnen, dass man fotografiert wird. Nach dieser kleinen Runde gingen wir weiter in einen anderen Raum und wiederholten das Eine und Andere.

•••••••••

Nach dieser weiteren kleinen Runde gingen wir in einen kleinen Raum, in dem wir ein 'Interview' halten sollten. Nur für die Zuschauer versteht sich. Als ich so in die Runde schaute entdeckte ich ein Fräulein, die ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen habe. War ja auch klar. Sie sah nicht auf, schien uninteressiert an diesem Interview zu sein. Nach einer Weile sah sie auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich sah natürlich sofort weg und spielte es cool, obwohl ich das Blut in meinen Kopf schießen spürte.

_Oh, nein! Jetzt werd' ich auch noch rot! Spiel' es cool, spiel' es cool.. Du schaffst das._

Ich sah nochmal zu ihr hinüber, aber ihr Kopf war wieder gesenkt.

_Schade._

Nach einiger Zeit, als das Interview zu Ende war, sah ich wie dieses Fräulein so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden versuchte und praktisch einen halben Marathon lief.

_Ich werd' dieses Fräulein nie wieder sehen, wenn ich nichts dagegen unternehme!_

Ich stellte mich schnurstracks vor sie hin und blockierte somit ihren Weg.

"Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte ich sie.

"W-warum? Ich kenne dich nicht einmal.", fragte sie mich schüchtern.

"Wie jetzt? Ernsthaft? Ich bin doch Taddl, der aus MeatcakeTV oder LetsTaddl?", sagte ich schnell.

Sie schaute mich verwirrt an.

"Wie kannst du mich nicht kennen? Kennst du Simon, Ardy oder Dner?", fragte ich sie.

"Ich kenne keinen von euch. Ich schaue nicht so oft YouTube Videos. Ich muss für mein Abitur lernen. Das ist mir wichtiger.", sagte sie nun selbstbewusster.

"Oh, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

"Ich bin 19. Wieso fragst du?", fragte sie mich zurück mit einen erneut verwirrten Blick.

"Ich bin auch 19. Hab' am 1. September Geburtstag und habe schon mein Abitur in der Tasche. In welche Klasse gehst du?", fragte ich wieder.

"Ich gehe in die 13. Klasse eines biotechnologischen Gymnasiums in Baden-Württemberg und habe am 10. Mai Geburtstag.", sagte sie.

"Oh, okay. Ich verstehe. Was ist dein YouTube Kanalname?"

"Es ist ein Künstlername. Den willst du nicht hören."

"Egal, sag' es mir trotzdem."

"Okay, aber lach' bitte nicht."

"Okay, versprochen.", sagte ich und lächelte sie an.

"Es ist: 'RojevIceberg'*. Zufrieden?", sagte sie, lächelnd.

"Ja, sehr sogar. Ich muss dann mal bald gehen. Ciao und bis zum nächsten Mal, hoffentlich.", sagte ich, hoffnungsvoll.

"Okay. Ciao.", sagte sie und lächelte zurück.

Ich ließ ihr wieder Platz damit sie vorbei gehen konnte. Der Raum war so ziemlich leer und die Jungen schauen mich schon grinsend an.

"Na? Wer war das? Spuck's schon aus, Taddl.", sagte Simon, grinsend zu mir.

"Ach, niemand.", sagte ich, grinsend zurück.

"Okay, Taddl. Dieses Mal lassen wir es durch gehen. Aber beim nächsten Mal stellst du uns ihr vor.", sagte Dner, schmunzelnd zu mir rüber.

" 'Kay. Imma do it.", sagte ich mit meiner schon öfter vorkommenden 'Creepy-Stimme' oder 'Teufelsstimme'.

•••••••••

Wie gingen noch weiter bis wir endlich erschöpft und todmüde nach Hause durften. Der Auftritt, den Ardy und meine Wenigkeit hatten, war soo geil. Wir haben wieder "YouTube Partner" mit Vincent Lee gerappt. Ich fand' es lustig. Aber jetzt bin ich zu müde, um an so etwas zu denken. Ich war in meinem Zimmer und zog mich gerade mach dem Duschen um. Bevor ich aber zu Bett ging, habe ich mir nochmal den Kanal von diesem Fräulein angeschaut und ihr eine Kontaktanfrage gesendet, schaltete den Computer aus und ging zu Bett.

Morgen werden die Videos auf den Kanal 'Brudis' kommen, so dass es die anderen Zuschauer, die leider nicht kommen konnten, auch sehen können und das quasi miterleben, wenn auch ein Tag später.

Als ich im Bett war, kam mir nur noch ein Gedanke:

Hoffentlich nimmt sie die Anfrage an.

  
  


**Kapitel 1 - 'Sein Lächeln ist so heiß'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

"Ach, Mann. Warum muss ich mit?", fragte ich meinen Cousin.

"Weil da die coolsten YouTuber der Welt sind! Du musst einfach kommen! Bitte, Rojev. Sonst kann ich nicht nach Köln.", flehte er mich an.

"Gut. Dann komm' ich mit. Aber unter einer Bedingung: Du lässt mich dann dort nicht allein stehen. Ich habe Klaustrophobie, wie du weißt. Zwar nicht so stark, aber ich kann schnell hyperventilieren. Merk's dir.", sagte ich ihm ernsthaft.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, mach' ich. Du bist die Beste, Cousinchen.", sagte er und sprang in die Luft.

••••••••

Eine Woche später war ich in Köln. Mann, sind das aber große Massen! Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. Aber ich bin viel zu nett dafür 'Nein' zu sagen.

Einige Zeit später, nachdem ich fast Panikattacken vom Gedränge bekommen habe, saß ich in einem kleinen Raum. Hier wird anscheinend ein Interview gemacht. Naja, interessieren tue ich mich jetzt für Keines.

Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten und schon fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Da sah ich auf und sah wie dieser gut aussende blonde junge Mann mich ansah. Doch nach ungefähr einer Sekunde sah er wieder weg.

Naja, liegt bestimmt an meinem Aussehen. Ich bin eben nicht die Schönste wie zum Beispiel Beyoncé Knowles. Nach kurzer Zeit habe ich mich wieder beobachtet gefühlt, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut aufzusehen. Immer wieder hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme reden, konnte aber natürlich nicht zuordnen, wem es gehört.

••••••••

Nach schätzungsweise 30 Minuten ist dann das Interview zu Ende gewesen und ich konnte endlich raus. Damit ich keiner neuen Panikattacke nahe kam, rannte ich schon praktisch einen kleinen Marathon, um zur Tür zu gelangen.

Plötzlich stand ein junger Mann vor mir.

_Oh, nein. Es war der Mann, der mich beobachtet hat. Hoffentlich krieg' ich jetzt keine Panikattacke!_

"Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er mich.

_Die tiefe Stimme gehört ihm? Wow, klingt das sexy!_

"W-warum? Ich kenne dich nicht einmal.", fragte ich, schüchtern.

"Wie jetzt? Ernsthaft? Ich bin doch Taddl, der aus MeatcakeTV oder LetsTaddl?", sagte er schnell.

Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. _Wer ist MeatcakeTV und LetsTaddl? Hä?_

"Wie kannst du mich nicht kennen? Kennst du Simon, Ardy oder Dner?", fragte er mich.

_Sorry, nicht jeder kann jeden kennen._

"Ich kenne keinen von euch. Ich schaue nicht so oft YouTube Videos. Ich muss für mein Abitur lernen. Das ist mir wichtiger.", sagte ich nun selbstbewusster. _Ein Glück, dass er mich von der Hyperventilierung ablenkt._

"Oh, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er mich vorsichtig.

_Okay... Komischer Typ._

"Ich bin 19. Wieso fragst du?", fragte ich ihn zurück mit einen erneut verwirrten Blick.

"Ich bin auch 19. Hab' am 1. September Geburtstag und habe schon mein Abitur in der Tasche. In welche Klasse gehst du?", fragte er wieder.

"Ich gehe in die 13. Klasse eines biotechnologischen Gymnasiums in Baden-Württemberg und habe am 10. Mai Geburtstag.", sagte ich.

_Ist das komisch, oder wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?_

"Oh, okay. Ich verstehe. Was ist dein YouTube Kanalname?"

"Es ist ein Künstlername. Den willst du nicht hören."

"Egal, sag' es mir trotzdem."

"Okay, aber lach' bitte nicht."

"Okay, versprochen.", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

_Oh meine Wissenschaft! (Ja, Wissenschaft und nicht Gott. Ich bin Atheistin. Problem damit?) Sein Lächeln ist so heiß. Moment, was!?_

"Es ist: 'RojevIceberg'*. Zufrieden?", sagte ich, lächelnd.

"Ja, sehr sogar. Ich muss dann mal bald gehen. Ciao und bis zum nächsten Mal, hoffentlich.", sagte er und klang dabei hoffnungsvoll.

"Okay. Ciao.", sagte ich und lächelte zurück.

Er machte mir Platz und da der Raum fast leer war, ging ich ohne Probleme raus. _Na toll_. Jetzt muss ich meinen Cousin suchen. Ein Glück, dass ich seine Nummer gespeichert habe, bevor wir aus dem Zug ausstiegen. Ich rief ihn an und wir trafen uns in der 'Konzerthalle' und ich sah wie Taddl mit zwei anderen jungen Männern ein Lied namens 'YouTube Partner' gerappt hat. Das Lied war echt cool. Insgeheim fand ich Taddls Part am Besten. Doch dann war schon der Videoday zu Ende und ich durfte endlich wieder nach Hause gehen.

••••••••

Am Bahnhof verabschiedete ich mich von meinem Cousin und ging den Rest des Weges allein. Als ich dann zu Hause ankam, schaltete ich den Computer an und schaute nach, ob das Lied, dass die drei Männer gerappt haben auf YouTube gab. Dieses speicherte ich dann auf meine private Playlist. Ich war gerade dabei das Fenster zu schließen, als ich auf eine Nachricht auf den Mitteilungen sah.

'Taddl hat Ihnen eine Kontaktfrage gesendet. Akzeptieren oder Ignorieren?'

_Das ist aber süß von ihm._

Ich akzeptierte seine Kontaktanfrage und legte mich ins Bett. Mein letzter Gedanke war:

Hoffentlich treffen wir uns bald.

  
  


**Kapitel 2- 'Ich sage nur die Wahrheit und gerne geschehen. :)'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Am nächsten Morgen war ich früher wach als Ardy. Das ist gut. Ich zog mich um und lief in die Küche, um noch schnell was zu essen, bevor ich unter die Dusche ging. Nach dem Mini-Frühstück und der kurzen Dusche, ging ich an meinen Rechner und öffnete YouTube.

Da sah ich die Nachricht: 'RojevIceberg hat ihre Kontaktanfrage akzeptiert.'

_Ja! Sie hat es angenommen. Da fällt mir aber ein Stein vom Herzen._

Ich schickte ihr sofort ein 'Vielen Dank!' als eine Nachricht.

Okay, jetzt kann ich mit Manu oder so ein Let's Play aufnehmen. Ich ging also auf TeamSpeak und schaute nach wer online war. Es war 10 Uhr morgens und ich sah Felix und Manuel online. _Merkwürdig_. Sonst stehen die beiden immer später auf.

Ich zog meine Kopfhörer auf und sprach über das Mikrofon Manuel an.

"Hey, Manu. Bist du grad' oder erst gar nicht aufgestanden?", sagte ich zu ihm.

"Alter, ich habe so Kopfschmerzen, das glaubst du mir nicht. Ich hasse das.", klagte er.

"Oh, okay. Dann lass ich dich mal alleine. Ich wollte sonst ein bisschen Hide 'n Seek spielen. Aber gut, ein anderes Mal.", teilte ich ihm mit.

"Sorry, Mann. Aber okay, ein anderes Mal wär' gut. Wir haben schon lang' nicht mehr Hide 'n Seek gespielt.", sagte Manu.

"Ja, okay. Wir sehen uns dann.", sagte ich.

"Jo, mach'n wa'.", sagter er und legte auf.

Ich versuchte es nun mit Felix.

"Hey, Felix. Guten Morgen. Wie geht's denn so?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ganz gut, ganz gut. Gleiche Frage an dich, Taddlchen.", sagte er zurück.

"Auch ganz gut.", sagte ich und lachte leise vor mich hin, "Du, hast du Bock auf 'n bisschen Hide 'n Seek?", fragte ich ihn.

"Oh, ja. Das wär' jetzt was. Aber danach leg' ich mich nochmal schlafen. Bin voll müde, ey.", sagte er und wir fingen an Hide 'n Seek zu spielen.

Nach der Aufnahme, die natürlich wieder sehr lustig war, schnitt ich das Video, machte ein Thumbnail und speicherte das Video auf mein Laufwerk.

So, jetzt kann ich mich mal wieder kurz ins Bett legen und ein kleines Nickerchen machen.

•••••

Drei Stunden später stand ich auf und sah auf den rechten Bildschirm und sah das RojevIceberg meine Nachricht mit 'Gerne geschehen. :)' beantwortet hatte.

Ich schrieb ihr wieder zurück.

'Guten Morgen. Auch eine Lerche?'

Sie schrieb: 'Nicht wirklich. Ich stehe gelegentlich um ungefähr 10 Uhr auf. Sonst stehe ich um 5: 15 Uhr auf, um in die Schule zu gehen.'

'Ja, die alten Schulzeiten. Apropos Schule, warum gerade die biotechnologische Richtung?'

'Naja, ich war in den Naturwissenschaften immer ein bisschen besser als in den anderen Fächern.'

'Das ist ja schön zu wissen.'

'Ich hab da eine Frage, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.'

'Es kommt auf die Frage an.'

'Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du keine andere Möglichkeit an Kontakt gesucht hast. Ich meine, ich habe mehrere Links auf meiner Seite und du hast dich trotzdem für YouTube entschieden. Warum?'

'Naja, auf Twitter könnten meine Zuschauer sehen, wenn ich dir gefolgt wäre und hätten mich dann 8 Millionen Fragen auf ask.fm oder einer anderen Plattform gefragt, wer du bist. Auf Google Plus sieht es auch jeder. Meine Handynummer wollte ich auch nicht geben, da ich nicht weiß, ob du es weitergegeben hättest. Nichts gegen dich, aber sicher ist sicher. Ich bin ein von Natur aus vorsichtiger Mensch.'

'Wenn man es so sieht, ist YouTube die sicherste Kontaktquelle. Ich hätte aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet, dass du mir deine Handynummer gibst. Du bist schließlich ein sehr beliebter YouTuber, nach den Zahlen deiner Abonnenten.'

'Ja. Es ist sehr riskant. Aber ich bin froh, dass wir trotzdem einen Weg gefunden haben, obwohl ich Neustarter wie dich nicht wirklich kontaktiere. Aber du scheinst eine spezielle Person zu sein, sonst hätte ich dich nie angesprochen.'

'Das ist echt nett von dir. Mich hat noch kein Junge meines Alters als 'speziell' gesehen.'

'Ich sage nur die Wahrheit und gerne geschehen. :)'

'Du, Taddl. Ich muss jetzt los. Wir können ein anderes Mal schreiben. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. :)'

'Kein Problem und gleichfalls. :)'

'Danke. Tschüss.'

'Tschüss.'

Nachdem ich mein gespeichertes Video hochlud, loggte ich mich aus und ging mit Ardy, der inzwischen aufgestanden ist, ins Ikea, um uns ein paar Möbel zu finden. Umzüge brauchen echt lange bis sie zu Ende sind.

•••••

Nach ungefähr zwei Stunden gingen wir ins Burger King und aßen dort unser Mittagsessen. Danach gingen wir nach Hause und schauten ein paar witzige YouTube Videos an. Es wurde mir schnell langweilig und ich ging hoch zu Simon und Dner und fragte, ob die beiden Lust haben Longboard zu fahren. Als wir dann zu Hause ankamen, bestellten wir uns ein paar Pizzen und aßen diese gemeinsam auf, während wir Anime Filme anguckten.

Als es dann Nacht wurde, ging ich in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und schlief tief und fest ein.

  
  


**Kapitel 3 - '.., ich habe solch' eine Art der Rhetorikkunst noch nie gesehen.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich finde, dass Taddl kein so schlechter Mensch zu sein scheint. Obwohl es auch sein kann, dass er ein Serienkiller ist oder so. Man weiß ja nie, ob die Person eine vertrauenswürdige Person ist, aber ich habe so ein Bauchgefühl, dass Taddl ein ganz netter junger Mann ist. Mein Bauchgefühl hatte bis heute immer Recht gehabt. Und es wird mich auch heute nicht täuschen.

Als ich am Sonntag, also am Tag nach dem Videoday, aufstand, machte ich mich für den Tag bereit. Das heißt: Duschen, Frühstücken und Umziehen. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen habe, habe ich mich auf YouTube angemeldet. Da sah ich eine Nachricht von Taddl. Er schrieb: 'Vielen Dank!'. Das ist echt süß von ihm. ich schrieb ihm ein 'Gerne geschehen. :)' als Nachricht zurück. Nach einer Minute bekam ich eine weitere Nachricht von Taddl.

'Guten Morgen. Auch eine Lerche?'

Ich schrieb: 'Nicht wirklich. Ich stehe gelegentlich um ungefähr 10 Uhr auf. Sonst stehe ich um 5: 15 Uhr auf, um in die Schule zu gehen.'

'Ja, die alten Schulzeiten. Apropos Schule, warum gerade die biotechnologische Richtung?'

'Naja, ich war in den Naturwissenschaften immer ein bisschen besser als in den anderen Fächern.'

'Das ist ja schön zu wissen.'

'Ich hab da eine Frage, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.'

'Es kommt auf die Frage an.'

'Ich wollte dich fragen, warum du keine andere Möglichkeit an Kontakt gesucht hast. Ich meine, ich habe mehrere Links auf meiner Seite und du hast dich trotzdem für YouTube entschieden. Warum?'

'Naja, auf Twitter könnten meine Zuschauer sehen, wenn ich dir gefolgt wäre und hätten mich dann 8 Millionen Fragen auf ask.fm oder einer anderen Plattform gefragt, wer du bist. Auf Google Plus sieht es auch jeder. Meine Handynummer wollte ich auch nicht geben, da ich nicht weiß, ob du es weitergegeben hättest. Nichts gegen dich, aber sicher ist sicher. Ich bin ein von Natur aus vorsichtiger Mensch.'

'Wenn man es so sieht, ist YouTube die sicherste Kontaktquelle. Ich hätte aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet, dass du mir deine Handynummer gibst. Du bist schließlich ein sehr beliebter YouTuber, nach den Zahlen deiner Abonnenten.'

'Ja. Es ist sehr riskant. Aber ich bin froh, dass wir trotzdem einen Weg gefunden haben, obwohl ich Neustarter wie dich nicht wirklich kontaktiere. Aber du scheinst eine spezielle Person zu sein, sonst hätte ich dich nie angesprochen.'

'Das ist echt nett von dir. Mich hat noch kein Junge meines Alters als 'speziell' gesehen.'

'Ich sage nur die Wahrheit und gerne geschehen. :)'

Meine Mutter rief mich dann von der Küche und wollte, dass ich ihr beim Essen helfe. Naja, da muss ich leider hin.

Ich schrieb ihm 'Du, Taddl. Ich muss jetzt los. Wir können ein anderes Mal schreiben. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag. :)'

'Kein Problem und gleichfalls. :)'

'Danke. Tschüss.'

'Tschüss.'

Was er sich wohl gedacht hat als ich ihm die Nachricht geschrieben habe? Hoffentlich nichts Blödes.

Ich ging in die Küche und fragte meine Mutter wobei ich ihr behilflich sein kann. Und es hat mich überhaupt nicht überrascht als ich die Anweisung 'Mach' den Salat.' gehört habe. Aber ich kann sehr feinen Salat machen. Also ist das kein Problem für mich.

•••••

Nachdem wir zu Mittag gegessen haben, bin ich mit meiner Freundin Julia, die ich seit der Realschule kenne und sehr gut mit ihr befreundet bin, so dass wir uns schon als beste Freunde sehen, spazieren gegangen und haben dann einen Eis gegessen.

Dann haben wir uns so gegen 6 Uhr abends verabschiedet. Ich ging nach Hause und half beim Tischdecken mit. Es gab heute gefüllte Wein- und Weißkohlblätter zu Essen. Mein Lieblingsessen.

Nach knapp einer Stunde habe ich dann fertig gegessen und räumte meinen leeren Teller auf. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und öffnete meinen Laptop.

Ich schrieb Taddl in die Suchadresse von YouTube und sah seinen Kanal. Ich klickte auf den Kanalbutton und sah viele Videos mit einem 'WTF?!' gekennzeichnet.

Ich klickte auf das letzte Video und hörte es mir an. Aber, Mann, war das schwer sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Die Gestik und Mimik sind so einzigartig, ich habe solch' ein Art der Rhetorikkunst noch nie gesehen. Es hat mich schlichtweg fasziniert. Und wie viele Abonnenten er hat! Das hat er sich aber mit dem Skript und der Rhetorik echt verdient. Der andere junge Mann, der Ardy hieß, war ein ganz lustiger Mann. Seine Art war auch sehr eigen, aber nicht ganz so cool wie die von Taddl.

Ist das ein Zeichen, das ich so langsam auf den siebten Himmel hinauf schwebe? Das werde ich noch in näherer Zukunft erfahren. Jedoch hoffe ich, dass die Antwort positiv ist.

Ich gab dem Video ein 'Gefällt mir' oder wie Taddl und Ardy sagten, einen 'Daumen hoch' und schloss das Fenster. Anschließend fuhr ich mein Laptop runter und machte mich fürs 'Zu-Bett-Gehen' fertig. Schließlich schlief ich einen langen, erholten Schlaf.

  
  


  
  


**Kapitel 4 - 'Und ich hab' 's dir geglaubt.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Nach ungefähr über einer Woche hin und her schreiben mit Rojev (sie meinte, das wäre ihr Spitzname) haben wir uns auf einen Tag entschieden an dem ich meine 'YouTube-Pause' einlegen würde. Ja, auch YouTuber brauchen einmal einen Tag an dem sie ausruhen können.

Wir haben uns auf einen eher versteckteren Ort entschieden. Man möchte ja nicht, dass einem gefolgt wird, während man ein Privatgespräch führt.

Als der Tag dann kam, zog ich meinen 'Der Baba' Pullover und eine ganz normale Jeans darunter an und schnappte mein Longboard. Ich war schon ein wenig nervös. Ich meine, ich sehe Rojev nun privat und nicht wie auf dem Videoday öffentlich.

Die schöne kalte Brise kühlte meine Nerven ein wenig runter. Ich liebe das Gefühl, das das Fahren mit dem Longboard mit sich bringt. Es ist schon fast so als würde ich meinen inneren Frieden finden. Ich weiß, das klingt behindert, aber man muss es schon selbst erlebt haben, bevor man irgendwelche dummen Schlüsse zieht.

Dort angekommen sah ich sie erstmals nicht. Ich meine, es ist schon ein wenig dunkel geworden, dafür, dass es schon fast 19 Uhr ist. Ich hoffe, sie hat sich nicht verirrt. Anrufen kann ich sie auch nicht. Naja, da muss ich wohl warten.

Keine 5 Minuten später sah ich sie in der Ferne laufen. Sie schaute sich hektisch um. Ich geh' mal zu ihr hin und sag' 'Hallo'. Langsam schleichend gehe ich zu ihr hin.

"Boo!", schrie ich von hinten und sie zuckte zusammen und überraschenderweise gab sie keinen Schrei von sich. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah ich wie erschrocken sie guckt und fing an laut zu lachen.

"Hey, Taddl! Du hast mich voll erschreckt! Mach' das NIE wieder.", sagte sie mir mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Es tut mir so Leid, aber dein Gesicht war unbezahlbar.", sagte ich mit einem Schmunzeln.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schmollte wie ein Kleinkind. _Aww, das sieht echt süß - Moment, was?! Nein, Taddl. Reiß dich zusammen._

"Bist du jetzt böse?", fragte ich sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja.", sagte sie wobei sie ein langsames, widersprüchliches Lächeln zeigte.

"Und ich hab' 's dir geglaubt.", sagte ich zurück.

"Glaub' 's lieber.", sagte sie zu mir.

Nach dieser kleinen, aber netten, Auseinandersetzung gingen wir auf eine Sitzbank zu und saßen uns hin.

"Ich bin echt froh, dass wir uns wieder treffen können. Wär' sonst Schade gewesen.", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, ich bin auch froh.", sagte sie und schaute auf den Boden. Sah ich da gerade ein bisschen ihrer Wangenröte? Es stand ihr echt gut. Sie sah allgemein gut aus. Ich meine, für ein 19-jähriges Mädchen hat sie ein jünger wirkendes Gesicht, aber es stand ihr ziemlich gut.

Sie hatte eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein Schwarz-Weiß gestreiftes T-Shirt mit einem U-Ausschnitt an. Natürlich werde ich jetzt keine genaueren Details über ihre Brüste geben. Das ist unhöflich. Aber im Großen und Ganzen sieht sie nicht schlecht aus. Sie hat auch nicht viel Schminke auf ihrem Gesicht. Nicht wie diese Möchte-Gern-Barbies, die 8 Millionen Tonnen an Schminke benutzen nur um 'gut' auszusehen.

"Und? Wie war der Weg mit dem Zug hierher? Hoffentlich hat die Deutsche Bahn nicht wieder Mist gebaut.", fragte ich sie.

"Nein, nein. Es ging. Nicht allzu belastend. Außerdem war die Strecke nicht sehr weit.", sagte sie ihre Schultern zuckend.

"Freut' mich das zu hören.", sagte ich lächelnd zu ihr und sie lächelte mir zurück.

Und _woah_ , war das ein Lächeln. Da wird ja ein mir ganz besonderer 'Gigant Aus Dem All' wach. Aber ich kämpfe zurück und denke an die hässlichsten Dinge, die mir bekannt sind, um meinem 'Giganten' Einhalt zu gebieten. Ein Glück, dass ich den Kampf gewonnen habe.

"Wollen wir mal nicht ein bisschen spazieren?", fragte ich sie. Mir ist sehr warm geworden und ich brauchte meine frische Brise.

"Aber wie denn? Du bist mit deinem Longboard hier und ich bin zu Fuß gekommen.", fragte sie mich und wirkte etwas verzweifelt, was sie bestimmt verstecken wollte.

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann es auch mit mir schleppen und wir gehen dann beide zu Fuß.", schlug ich vor.

"Wirklich nicht? Du kannst auch Longboard neben mir fahren. Es ist kein Problem für mich.", sagte sie.

"Wenn du das so sagst...", sagte ich zu ihr lächelnd.

Wir liefen, ich meine, ich fuhr Longboard und Rojev lief neben mir. Wir 'spazierten' eine Weile und die frische Brise tat mir wirklich gut. Ich bemerkte wie Rojev nur auf den Boden starrt. _Ich frage mal nach, warum sie dies' tut._

"Rojev? Entschuldige mich, wenn ich dir zu nahe trete, aber warum starrst du auf den Boden?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Diese Frage haben mich schon viele Menschen gefragt. Die Antwort ist.. Ich bin eher Einzelgängerin und ich mag es nicht so sehr nach vorne zu schauen. Ich habe immer Angst, dass die Personen, die an mir vorbeigehen werden, mir ein ekel erregtes Gesicht zuwerfen. Und ein anderer Grund ist, dass ich nervös bin. Ich hoffe, es hat dich nicht zu sehr gestört.", sagte sie traurig.

"Rojev, heutzutage schauen Menschen auf das Objektive als das Subjektive. Sie kennen dich nicht. Sie wissen nicht, dass du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist. Ich weiß, dass klingt ein bisschen kitschig, aber ich meine es wirklich.", sagte ich zu ihr mitfühlend.

"Ich weiß, Taddl. Aber es ist immer noch schwer, diese Blicke zu ignorieren. Die beste Lösung war, auf den Boden zu starren. So vermied ich dann die Blicke. Ich werde ab jetzt nach vorne schauen, Taddl. So, dass es dich nicht mehr stört.", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln.

"Ach was! Das hat mich nicht gestört. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen. Und ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.", sagte ich ihr ehrlich.

"Danke, Taddl. Für alles.", sagte sie und dieses Mal mit einem echten Lächeln.

"Nicht der Rede wert.", sagte ich zu ihr ebenfalls lächelnd.

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir stehen geblieben sind. Meine Hand war in den Strähnen von Rojevs weichem Haar. Ich sah mich um und nahm meine Hand von ihren Haaren. Räuspernd stieg ich wieder auf mein Longboard und fuhr weiter. Rojev lief ebenfalls neben mir.

_Warum, Taddl, warum? Du kennst sie nicht einmal persönlich und schon kannst du deine Hände nicht von ihr wegnehmen. Ganz zu Schweigen von meinem 'Giganten'.._.

"Taddl?", sagte sie meinen Namen.

"Ja, Rojev?", sagte ich zurück.

"Danke für den Spaziergang und das Treffen. Ich muss jetzt los. Es ist spät geworden. Mein Hotelbett wartet auf mich.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Okay. Kein Problem. Aber treffen wir uns morgen wieder? Ich möchte dich meinen Freunden vorstellen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", sagte ich zu ihr.

"Ja. Das können wir machen.", sagte sie lächelnd zurück.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich machte mich auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Das war ja eine sehr interessante Nacht. Mal schauen, wie es morgen so wird.

  
  


**Kapitel 5 - 'Ich freue mich schon riesig auf Taddl.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Als wir ein paar Wochen lang über YouTube schrieben, fragte mich Taddl eines Tages, ob ich mal nicht nach Köln kommen wolle. Er würde mich gerne noch einmal treffen. Wow, ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Ich hoffe, es klappt mit meinen Eltern auch.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf und machte meinen Eltern ein wunderbares Frühstück. Sie haben sich natürlich sehr gefreut, aber sie wussten, dass etwas im Busch war.

"Rojev? Warum hast du heute das Frühstück freiwillig gemacht?", fragte meine Mutter mir.

"Ich wollte euch da etwas fragen. Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich am Samstag nach Köln mit dem Zug fahre? Ich werde auch aufpassen und meine beste Freundin mitnehmen. Und ich werde jeden Tag anrufen. Okay?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig und mit durchdachten Argumenten.

"Was willst du denn in Köln machen?", fragte mich dieses Mal mein Vater.

"Nur ein bisschen die Stadt kennen lernen.", sagte ich zu ihm.

"Hast du das nicht schon am Videoday gemacht?", fragte mich mein Vater skeptisch.

"Nein. Da hatten wir nicht viel Zeit. Und außerdem war der Videoday nur für einen Tag. Ich konnte da nicht viel sehen.", sagte ich ihm.

"Was sagst du?", fragte mein Vater meine Mutter.

"Rojev, du bist jetzt alt genug, um auf dich selbst aufzupassen. Du darfst deine Freundin mitnehmen. Und die Bedingungen wirst du auch einhalten. Hast du mich verstanden, Fräulein?", sagte mir meine Mutter streng.

"Okay. Ich werde auch am Sonntag Abend wieder nach Hause fahren.", sagte ich versprechend.

"Das brauchst du nicht. Schließlich hast du jetzt Osterferien. Ruh' dich dort ein wenig aus. Aber mach' kein Mist. Komm' einfach am Montag oder Dienstag. Gib' uns aber Bescheid, wenn du kommst, ja?", sagte mir mein Vater in einem ebenfalls strengen Ton.

"Das werd' ich machen. Vielen Dank, Mama und Papa. Ich hab' euch so lieb'.", sagte ich und umarmte sie ganz fest.

Ich rannte nach der Umarmung sofort hoch in mein Zimmer und machte mich für die Abfahrt morgen früh bereit. Ich lief noch zum Reisebüro und buchte mir zwei 2nd-Class Tickets für die Zugfahrt.

Ich freue mich schon riesig auf Taddl.

••••••

Dort angekommen, rief ich als erst zu Hause an. Danach sahen wir uns alles Mögliche an. Aber vor allem besuchten wir den Kölner Dom. Und er war wunderschön. Als es dann fast 19 Uhr wurde, sagte ich Julia, dass ich bald Taddl treffen muss. Sie sagte, dass sie sowieso noch etwas erledigen müsse. Ich dankte ihr und nahm mein Handy in die Hand und schrieb die Route von dem Platz ein.

Nach ein paar Minuten vom Suchen des Platzes, glaubte ich den Platz gefunden zu haben. Ich sah mich noch hektisch nach Schildern um, als ich dann plötzlich etwas hinter mir hörte.

"Boo!", schrie jemand von hinten und ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es Taddl war, doch er fing an laut zu lachen.

"Hey, Taddl! Du hast mich voll erschreckt! Mach' das NIE wieder.", sagte ich ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Es tut mir so Leid, aber dein Gesicht war unbezahlbar.", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust und schmollte wie ein Kleinkind. Das sieht vielleicht dumm aus, aber das war mir in dem Moment egal.

"Bist du jetzt böse?", fragte er mich mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja.", sagte ich wobei ich ein langsames, widersprüchliches Lächeln zeigte.

"Und ich hab' 's dir geglaubt.", sagte er zurück.

"Glaub' 's lieber.", sagte ich zu ihm.

Nach dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung gingen wir auf eine Sitzbank zu und saßen uns hin.

"Ich bin echt froh, dass wir uns wieder treffen können. Wär' sonst Schade gewesen.", sagte Taddl mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, ich bin auch froh.", sagte ich und schaute auf den Boden. Ah, Mist! Jetzt werd' ich auch noch rot. Hoffentlich hat er das nicht gesehen.

"Und? Wie war der Weg mit dem Zug hierher? Hoffentlich hat die Deutsche Bahn nicht wieder Mist gebaut.", fragte er mich.

"Nein, nein. Es ging. Nicht allzu belastend. Außerdem war die Strecke nicht sehr weit.", sagte ich und zuckte meine Schultern.

"Freut' mich das zu hören.", sagte Taddl lächelnd zu mir und ich lächelte ihm zurück.

"Wollen wir mal nicht ein bisschen spazieren?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

"Aber wie denn? Du bist mit deinem Longboard hier und ich bin zu Fuß gekommen.", fragte ich ihn und wusste nicht, wie das gehen sollte.

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann es auch mit mir schleppen und wir gehen dann beide zu Fuß.", schlug er vor.

"Wirklich nicht? Du kannst auch Longboard neben mir fahren. Es ist kein Problem für mich.", sagte ich.

"Wenn du das so sagst...", sagte er zu mir lächelnd.

Also fuhr Taddl auf seinem Longboard und ich lief neben ihm. Wir 'spazierten' eine Weile und ich konnte nicht anders, als auf den Boden zu schauen. Ich meine, ich will die Gesichter nicht wieder sehen.

"Rojev? Entschuldige mich, wenn ich dir zu nahe trete, aber warum starrst du auf den Boden?", fragte er mich vorsichtig. Die Frage kam aber auch plötzlich.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Diese Frage haben mich schon viele Menschen gefragt. Die Antwort ist.. Ich bin eher Einzelgängerin und ich mag es nicht so sehr nach vorne zu schauen. Ich habe immer Angst, dass die Personen, die an mir vorbeigehen werden, mir ein ekel erregtes Gesicht zuwerfen. Und ein anderer Grund ist, dass Ich nervös bin. Ich hoffe, es hat dich nicht zu sehr gestört.", sagte ich traurig. Mein ganzes Leben lang musste ich diese Blicke ertragen. Ich _weiß_ , dass ich nicht gut aussehe. Da muss man mir nicht auch noch die Bestätigung geben.

"Rojev, heutzutage schauen Menschen auf das Objektive als das Subjektive. Sie kennen dich nicht. Sie wissen nicht, dass du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist. Ich weiß, dass klingt ein bisschen kitschig, aber ich meine es wirklich.", sagte Taddl zu mir mit sanfter Stimme. Es hörte sich sehr melodisch an und mir lief ein schöner Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich weiß, Taddl. Aber es ist immer noch schwer, diese Blicke zu ignorieren. Die beste Lösung war, auf den Boden zu starren. So vermied ich dann die Blicke. Ich werde ab jetzt nach vorne schauen, Taddl. So, dass es dich nicht mehr stört.", sagte ich mit einem falschen Lächeln.

"Ach was! Das hat mich nicht gestört. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen. Und ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.", sagte er zu mir und er sah dabei ehrlich aus.

"Danke, Taddl. Für alles.", sagte ich und dieses Mal mit einem echten Lächeln.

"Nicht der Rede wert.", sagte er zu mir ebenfalls lächelnd.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir stehen geblieben sind. Taddl's Hand war in den Strähnen von meinen Haaren. Taddl sah ein bisschen unwohl aus und nahm seine Hand wieder von meinen Haaren. Räuspernd stieg er wieder auf sein Longboard und fuhr weiter. Wow, war das aber einer dieser Momente wie in den Filmen. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Schocks lief ich ebenfalls neben ihm.

Es ist ja schon spät geworden. Und ich bin so müde. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.

"Taddl?", sagte ich.

"Ja, Rojev?", sagte er zurück.

"Danke für den Spaziergang und das Treffen. Ich muss jetzt los. Es ist spät geworden. Mein Hotelbett wartet auf mich.", sagte ich lächelnd.

"Okay. Kein Problem. Aber treffen wir uns morgen wieder? Ich möchte dich meinen Freunden vorstellen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", sagte er zu mir. Was? Er möchte mich einladen zu einem weiteren Treffen? Ich bin ja so aufgeregt.

"Ja. Das können wir machen.", sagte ich lächelnd zurück.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich machte mich auf dem Weg ins Hotel. Ich hoffe, das ich morgen topfit bin. Ich möchte ja seine Freunde nicht abschrecken.

  
  


  
  


**Kapitel 6 - 'Es sah perfekter aus als vorher.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich am Frühstückstisch und aß ein ganz leckeres von Caty zubereitetes Frühstück. Sie ist gestern zu Besuch gekommen und schlief bei Simon oben im Haus.

Ardy, Caty, Simon, Dner und ich saßen gemeinsam am Tisch.

"Na Taddl? Was freut' dich denn die ganze Zeit? Du lächelst schon den ganzen Morgen lang.", sagte Caty zu mir.

"Ich hab' nur gute Laune.", sagte ich.

"Oder ist gestern irgendetwas passiert, dass du uns verschweigst?", fragte mich Simon.

"Man munkelt, dass ein gewisser Taddl Tjarks ein Mädchen getroffen hätte.", sagte Ardy mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Stimmt das, Taddl?", fragte mich Caty.

"Ja, das Gerücht stimmt.", sagte ich selbstbewusst.

"Oh, mein Gott! Werden wir sie noch treffen?", fragte mich Caty ungeduldig.

"Ja. Das werden wir heute.", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Ich freu' mich schon auf sie.", sagte Caty lächelnd.

Wir aßen noch unser Frühstück zu Ende und räumten es gemeinsam auf. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und schaltete mein Computer an. Nachdem ich mich auf YouTube angemeldet habe, schrieb ich Rojev den Ort des Treffens und gab ihr die Zeit an. Danach machte ich mich fertig und spielte ein wenig Billard mit Felix (Rotpilz).

Als ich merkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging und es schon fast 17 Uhr geworden ist, verabschiedete ich mich von Felix und zog meine Jacke an. Ich rief Ardy, Simon, Dner und Caty und wir liefen schon los.

Eine Weile spazierten wir bis wir am Platz ankamen. Ich sah mich um und erkannte schon wie Rojev sich auf den Weg zu uns machte. Naja, eher zu mir. Sie kannte die anderen ja noch nicht.

"Leute, da kommt sie. Benimmt euch. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mich blamiert.", sagte ich ernsthaft und hörte mich schon wie ein Vater an.

"Keine Sorge, Taddl. Wir werden dich nicht blamieren.", sagte Dner mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er log?

Als Rojev dann endlich ankam, spürte ich wie nervös ich eigentlich war. Ich holte tief Luft, um meine Lungen mit frischem Sauerstoff zu füllen.

"Hey, Taddl.", sagte Rojev zu mir und lächelte mich an.

"Hey, Rojev. Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich sie.

"Mir geht's ganz gut. Und wir geht es dir?", fragte sie mich zurück.

"Ich kann nicht klagen.", antwortete ich ihr.

Wir schauten uns für ein paar Sekunden an bis ich merkte wie behindert das aussehen muss.

"Rojev, das sind meine besten Freunde Ardy, Dner, Simon und seine Freundin Caty.", stellte ich sie meinen Freunden vor. "Leute, dieses junge und schöne Fräulein zu meiner Linken ist Rojev.", stellte ich meine Freunden Rojev vor.

"Hey, Rojev. Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen.", sagten alle durcheinander und schüttelten ihr nacheinander die Hand. Caty musste Rojev natürlich direkt umarmen.

"Du bist ja wunderschön.", sagte Caty fast mit quietschender Stimme.

"Danke.", murmelte Rojev leise und schaute auf den Boden.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft Taddl von dir erzählt hat.", sagte Simon grinsend. Ich sah wie schnell Rojevs Kopf nach oben schoss. Und das ist nicht einmal die Wahrheit. Ich habe kein Wort über sie gesagt. Und das mit Ardy war das er mich vielleicht ausspioniert hat? Ich weiß nicht wie er auf Rojev kam.

"Wirklich?", fragte sie mit schon tomatenroten Wangen.

"Du kannst uns glauben, Rojev.", sagte Dner.

In 3 Sekunden werden sie jetzt lachen.

1...

2...

3...

"Hahahahah", lachten alle außer mir. Ich musste lächeln.

"Oh, Leute. Hört auf damit. Sie ist schon ganz rot.", flehte ich schon fast.

"Okay, okay. Musst dir nicht gleich in die Hosen machen.", sagte Ardy und macht eine komische Handbewegung, die lustig aussah. Und das brachte Rojev zum Kichern.

"Ihr seid so witzig. Ich bin echt froh euch kennen gelernt zu haben, ehrlich." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Wir auch, Rojev.", sagte Caty.

"Rojev... Das ist ein sehr einzigartiger Name. Woher kommt der?", fragte Simon nach.

"Es ist mein Spitzname. Es kommt aus dem Kurdischen. Rojev heißt frei übersetzt 'Nachrichten der Welt', was meinen türkischen Namen auf kurdisch, meiner eigentlichen Muttersprache, beschreibt.", erklärte sie.

"Interessant, interessant.", sagte Ardy und alle anderen stimmten ihm zu.

"Also, wer hat Lust auf einen saftigen Burger?", fragte ich.

"Oh, ja! Des wär' jetzt was.", sagten alle und wir marschierten los zum Burger King.

Wir saßen an einem Tisch und aßen gemeinsam unsere Burger. Ich sah wie einige Gäste mich anstarrten und heimlich Fotos mit ihren Handys schossen. Ich hasse das. Kaum sitzt man an einem Tisch und sofort wird einem beim Essen gestört.

Ich sagte schnell den anderen Bescheid und wir gingen nach draußen und aßen spazierend unsere Burger zu Ende.

Am Kölner Dom angekommen, sahen wir wie die Sonne unterging und wie die Lichtreflexe auf den Dom schöne Effekte erzielten.

Ich sah kurz zu Rojev über und war fast überwältigt von der Schönheit, die auch die Lichtreflexe auf ihrem Gesicht erzielten. Es sah perfekter aus als vorher. Wie kann so eine wunderschöne Person sich hässlich finden?

Heutzutage kann die Gesellschaft viele einst selbstbewusste schöne Frauen, das Schönheitsgefühl mit großen Fußstapfen eines Elefanten, nein, eines Tyrannosaurus Rex, zerschmettern und liegen lassen. Dann bleibt das Selbstbewusstsein wie ein unlösbares Puzzle auf dem Boden und die Frauen versuchen es mit Verzweiflung und Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen wieder vergeblich zusammen zu setzten. Und dann kommen die Tränen in ihre Augen.

Ich hasse es Frauen weinen zu sehen. Mein Mitgefühl möchte dann diese Personen umarmen.

Es wurde schon dunkel und ich sah wie einige von uns schon weit den Mund aufrissen und gähnten. Ich konnte nicht anders als mit zu gähnen. Rojev bemerkte dies.

"Leute, ich merk' schon wie müde ihr seid. Ich möchte euch jetzt nicht noch länger von eurem Schlaf aufhalten. Ich geh' dann jetzt einmal in mein Hotel. Meine beste Freundin wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Also, dann. Vielleicht treffen wir uns noch in näherer Zukunft.", sagte sie verständnisvoll aber auch ein wenig traurig.

"Aww. Natürlich werden wir uns wieder treffen. Das wär' sonst sehr Schade.", sagte Caty und umarmte sie.

"Ja, Mann. Wir werden uns auf jeden Fall noch einmal treffen.", sagte Simon und umarmte sie auch.

"Jo, dann sehen wir uns noch.", sagte Ardy und umarmte sie ganz kurz.

"Wir werden dich vermissen, Rojev.", sagte Dner und hielt sie an den Schultern fest, "Vergiss' uns nicht zu abonnieren, okay?", sagte er und wir lachten.

"Ja, mach' ich.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ich werd' dich auch vermissen, Rojev.", sagte ich und nahm sie in meine Arme. Wir hielten uns ganz fest und ich hörte ein Schniefen von meiner Brust kommen.

Das brachte mich selbst auch fast in Tränen, aber ich blinkte sie schnell weg. Ich lies sie nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, die mir vorkamen wie Minuten, los und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte schon glasige Augen und das linke Auge lies fast eine Träne los. Ich fing sie noch bevor sie ihr Auge verließ und strich ihr noch über ihre Wange.

Und wie weich ihre Wange ist.

"Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Rojev. Wir werden uns wieder treffen. Das verspreche ich dir.", sagte ich ihr ernsthaft und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Drang über, sie zu küssen, aber diesen Drang hob ich für das nächste, private Treffen auf. Ich will ja schließlich kein Publikum dabei haben.

Wir verabschiedeten uns schweren Herzens und liefen wieder nach Hause. An der Haustür angekommen, sagten mir alle was für ein wundervolles Mädchen Rojev ist. Ich musste ihnen zustimmen. Sie sagten aber auch, dass ich zu emotional geworden bin und, dass das echt süß aussah. Simon und Catys Worte, nicht meine.

Jetzt kann ich nur noch auf das nächste Treffen warten. Ich hoffe es ist bald.

  
  


**Kapitel 7 - 'Wie können die nur MEIN Ta- Moment, was?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Als ich aufwachte, roch ich etwas Köstliches. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah wie Julia Frühstück aß.

"Mhmm. Das riecht ja super. Kann ich auch was haben?", fragte ich sie.

"Was wär' ich den für eine Freundin, wenn nicht? Aber zieh' dich erst um und wasch' dir deine Hände. Wir wollen ja nicht krank werden, oder?"

"Ja, Mama.", sagte ich grinsend zu ihr und sie sah mich mit einem 'Willst-Du-Mich-Verarschen?'-Blick an.

Ich zog mich um und wusch mir mein Gesicht und meine Hände. Dann ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer (oder soll ich Wohnzimmer sagen?) und aß zusammen mit Julia mein Frühstück auf.

Wir sprachen ein wenig über das Treffen, das ich gestern mit Taddl hatte und sie umarmte mich ganz fest und grinste mit mir bis über beide Ohren.

"Heute treffen wir uns nochmal. Nur dieses Mal stellt er mich seinen Freunden vor. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt.", sagte ich fast hüpfend.

"Kann ich verstehen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dann. Hoffentlich sind sie nett.", sagte sie mit ernstem Blick.

"Ich denke schon, dass sie nett sind. Schließlich sind sie mit Taddl befreundet.", sagte ich.

"Okay. Mal sehen wie das Treffen so wird. Wir gesagt, viel Spaß.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und schaltete mein Laptop ein. Ich meldete mich bei YouTube an und sah, dass Taddl mir den Ort und die Zeit zugeschrieben hat. Naja, ich habe jetzt bis 17 Uhr Zeit. Ich meldete mich ab und schloss das Laptop an die Steckdose. Es hatte noch 21 Prozent Akku.

Wir gingen raus aus dem Hotel und liefen durch die Läden, um ein paar Souvenirs mitzunehmen. Ich nahm mein Handy raus und sah, dass es schon fast 17 Uhr war. Ich sagte Julia kurz Bescheid und sie meinte, dass es okay wäre. Sie wolle noch einen Freund hier besuchen gehen.

Also tippte ich wieder die Route von dem Platz ein und stand nach ein paar Minuten dort. Ich sah, wie Taddl mit drei anderen jungen Männern und einer jungen Frau stand und sich unterhielt. Als ob Taddl meine Präsenz spürte, sah er sich um und erblickte mich mit einem Lächeln. Ich sah, wie gut er wieder einmal aussah, ohne sich wirklich Mühe zu geben. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Taddl und seinen Freunden.

"Hey, Taddl.", sagte ich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an, als ich ankam.

"Hey, Rojev. Wie geht's dir?", fragte er mich.

"Mir geht's ganz gut. Und wir geht es dir?", fragte ich ihn zurück.

"Ich kann nicht klagen.", antwortete er mir.

Ich sah ihm in seine schönen hellgrau bläulichen Augen und konnte nicht wegsehen, bis Taddl seinen Blick von mir wand.

"Rojev, das sind meine besten Freunde Ardy, Dner, Simon und seine Freundin Caty.", stellte er mich seinen Freunden vor. "Leute, dieses junge und schöne Fräulein zu meiner Linken ist Rojev.", stellte er mich seinen Freunden vor. War das süß.

"Hey, Rojev. Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen.", sagten alle durcheinander und schüttelten mir nacheinander meine Hand. Plötzlich umarmte mich Caty.

"Du bist ja wunderschön.", sagte Caty fast mit quietschender Stimme. _Woah, das war ja ...plötzlich._ Ob Taddl was von meiner Unsicherheit über mein Aussehen gesagt hat? Aber ich fands trotzdem nett von ihr.

"Danke.", murmelte ich leise und schaute auf den Boden.

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft Taddl von dir erzählt hat.", sagte Simon grinsend. Als ich das hörte konnte ich nicht anders als mein Kopf nach oben zu werfen. Ein Glück, dass mein Genick nicht währenddessen gebrochen ist.

"Wirklich?", fragte ich die anderen. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. _Jetzt werd' ich auch noch rot._

"Du kannst uns glauben, Rojev.", sagte Dner. _Echt jetzt?_

Plötzlich fingen alle außer Taddl an zu lachen. Er hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Oh, Leute. Hört auf damit. Sie ist schon ganz rot.", flehte Taddl schon fast. Und wie Recht er hatte. Ich konnte schon meine Wangen glühen spüren.

"Okay, okay. Musst dir nicht gleich in die Hosen machen.", sagte Ardy und macht eine komische Handbewegung, die lustig aussah. Es erinnerte mich an das Video, dass Taddl mit Ardy gemacht hat. Ich musste einfach kichern.

"Ihr seid so witzig. Ich bin echt froh euch kennen gelernt zu haben, ehrlich." sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.

"Wir auch, Rojev.", sagte Caty.

"Rojev... Das ist ein sehr einzigartiger Name. Woher kommt der?", fragte Simon mich nach. Das war irgendwie klar, dass sie mich nach meinen Spitznamen fragen werden.

"Es ist mein Spitzname. Es kommt aus dem Kurdischen. Rojev heißt frei übersetzt 'Nachrichten der Welt', was meinen türkischen Namen auf kurdisch, meiner eigentlichen Muttersprache, beschreibt.", erklärte ich stolz.

"Interessant, interessant.", sagte Ardy und alle anderen stimmten ihm zu.

"Also, wer hat Lust auf einen saftigen Burger?", fragte Taddl.

"Oh, ja! Des wär' jetzt was.", sagten alle und wir marschierten los zum Burger King.

Wir saßen an einem Tisch und aßen gemeinsam unsere Burger. Ich mochte die Gesellschaft mit Taddl und seinen Freunden. Plötzlich teilte uns Taddl mit, dass die Gäste heimlich Fotos von ihm und seinen Freunden schossen. Ich sah mich um und tatsächlich sah ich zwei junge Mädchen, die so um die 14 schienen, Handys in ihren Händen in unsere Richtung halten und kicherten dabei. Das ist ja echt unhöflich. Wie können die nur MEIN Ta- Moment, _was?_ MEIN Taddl? Okay, ich muss meine Eifersucht in Schach halten.

Wir standen auf und liefen nach draußen. Während unseres Spaziergangs aßen wir unsere Burger zu Ende, die wieder einmal echt gut schmeckten.

Am Kölner Dom angekommen, sahen wir wie die Sonne unterging und ich sah wie viel schöner der Dom dabei aussah. Ich schaute mir jeden Winkel an und betrachtete ihre Schönheit im Ganzen. Ich fühlte mich irgendwann zwischendurch beobachtet, doch das war mir egal. Ich genoss einfach die Aussicht vor mir.

Es wurde schon dunkel und ich hörte schon, wie alle gähnten. Ich bin aber auch schon müde.

"Leute, ich merk' schon wie müde ihr seid. Ich möchte euch jetzt nicht noch länger von eurem Schlaf aufhalten. Ich geh' dann jetzt einmal in mein Hotel. Meine beste Freundin wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Also, dann. Vielleicht treffen wir uns noch in näherer Zukunft.", sagte ich verständnisvoll aber innerlich war ich sehr traurig.

"Aww. Natürlich werden wir uns wieder treffen. Das wär' sonst sehr Schade.", sagte Caty und umarmte mich.

"Ja, Mann. Wir werden uns auf jeden Fall noch einmal treffen.", sagte Simon und umarmte mich auch.

"Jo, dann sehen wir uns noch.", sagte Ardy und umarmte mich ganz kurz. Komisch...

"Wir werden dich vermissen, Rojev.", sagte Dner und hielt mich an den Schultern fest, "Vergiss' uns nicht zu abonnieren, okay?", sagte er und wir lachten. Dner ist ja so witzig.

"Ja, mach' ich.", sagte ich lächelnd. Ich muss nur Taddl nochmal nach ihren Kanalnamen im Hotel fragen. Jetzt kann ich das nicht, sonst breche ich die Stimmung.

"Ich werd' dich auch vermissen, Rojev.", sagte Taddl und nahm mich in seine Arme. Wir hielten uns ganz fest und ich konnte nicht anders, als zu schniefen. Ich werde ihn wirklich sehr vermissen. Das macht mich so traurig.

Ich sah wie er auch glasige Augen bekam, aber er blinkte die Tränen schnell weg. Er lies mich mach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder los, was ich wünschte noch länger anhalten zu können. Plötzlich fasste Taddl mir ans Auge und wusch eine Träne, die fast über meine Wange gerollt wär', weg. Er strich mir noch sanft über meine Wange und ich spürte schon etwas Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Sind das Schmetterlinge? Ich war doch schon ein Mal verliebt, warum kann ich es jetzt nicht so recht zuordnen?

"Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Rojev. Wir werden uns wieder treffen. Das verspreche ich dir.", sagte er mir und wirkte ernst. Er sah mir dabei fest in die Augen und ich wollte ihm ein Kuss zum Abschied geben, aber das wäre echt peinlich neben den anderen. Ich bewahre es lieber für das nächste Mal auf, an dem nur wir beide sein werden.

So ging ich in mein Hotel und erzählte alles Julia. Sie freute sich riesig für mich und wir sprachen bis es Mitternacht wurde. Müde legten wir uns dann in unsere getrennten Betten.

  
  


**Kapitel 8 - 'War das ein indirektes Liebesgeständnis?'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

"Taddl? Hallo? Erde an Thaddeus Tjarks!", brüllte mir Simon regelrecht in mein Ohr.

"Alter, was sollte _das_ denn werden?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Wir erzählen dir hier etwas Witziges und von dir kommt nicht einmal ein Gekicher raus. Was ist den los mit dir?", fragte er mich zurück.

"Es ist nichts. Nur das ich sie vermisse. Das ist alles.", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

"Was war das gerade? Kannst du bitte ein bisschen lauter reden?", fragte Simon und hielt seine Hand hinters Ohr.

" _Ich vermisse sie, okay?_ Und jetzt lass' mich in Ruhe.", sagte ich mit einem Unterton, der mitteilte, dass das Gespräch zu Ende ist. Ich sah wie erschrocken Simon mir in die Augen sah und ich entschuldigte mich sofort.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Simon. Ich hätte nicht schreien sollen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist.", sagte ich schnell. Ich hasse es ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

"Kein Problem, diggi. Wir haben alle solche Momente. Aber deine Situation ist spezieller.", sagte Simon und grinste schon bis über beide Ohren.

Er meint jetzt nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich - naja - verliebt habe? Das ist doch viel zu früh! Ich habe doch erst letztens mit - ich sage lieber nicht mit wem. Und wenn es hier irgendeinem Gedankenleser gibt: Du weißt, wen ich meine.

"Nein, Simon. Das ist unmöglich. Es ist viel zu früh. Ich brauch' sonst immer länger bis ich mich verliebt habe.", sagte ich nachdenklich.

"Es scheint dieses Mal anders zu sein.", sagte Simon und legte mir seinen Arm auf meinen Rücken.

"Nein, Simon. Ich denke eher nicht.", sagte ich und es hörte sich so an, als würde ich mich selbst überzeugen.

"Wie sagt man so schön? _'Liar, liar! Pants on fire!'_.", sagte er mit einer zu hohen Stimme und winkte mit seinen Händen herum.

"Oh, Junge! Hör' auf damit. Ich habe schon Ohrenschmerzen.", sagte ich grinsend und hielt mir dabei die Ohren zu.

"Ich sag's ja nur. Denk' darüber nach. Denken kostet ja nichts.", sagte er mir als 'Rat'.

"Ja, ja. Ich geh' jetzt unter die Dusche und dann können wir ja mal eine Runde 'Ender Games' aufnehmen. Bist du dabei?", fragte ich ihn.

"Klar. Wieso nicht?", sagte er und ging hoch in seine eigene Wohnung.

Als ich dann aus der Dusche kam, meldete ich mich auf YouTube an und sah, dass Rojev mir eine Nachricht geschickt hat. Die Nachricht enthielt ein Link zu einem Video, dass 'DBSK - Love In The Ice' hieß.

Ich öffnete und sah eine Live- Show von einer Band, die auf japanisch das Lied sang und das Lied mit englischen Untertiteln begleitet wurde. Ich fand es so süß von ihr. Sie musste wohl einer meiner Hero-Videos gesehen haben, an dem ich erzählte, dass ich Animes gerne auf japanisch höre. Zwar war das hier kein Anime, aber trotzdem eine japanische Band, das ein schönes Lied sang.

War das ein indirektes Liebesgeständnis? Sie..sie ist in mich verliebt? Woah, das ist ein kleines bisschen unangenehm, aber auch ein schönes Gefühl, ehrlich gesagt.

Wir kennen uns nicht mal so gut, aber ich denke, für das Verliebtsein ist es erklärbar. Die Liebe entwickelt sich erst nach dem man eine Person besser kennenlernt.

Ich schickte ihr eine Nachricht zurück in der es hieß: 'Dankeschön. Ich fand das Video wirklich gut ausgewählt und süß. Simon und ich nehmen jetzt gleich ein LetsPlay auf. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend.' und nahm anschließend das Video mit Simon auf.

Nach dem Hochladen und dem Longboard fahren, zog ich mich um und legte mich ins Bett.

Hoffentlich kriege ich das mit meiner Verwirrtheit in meiner Gefühlswelt in Ordnung...

  
  


**Kapitel 9 - 'Ah, Frühlingsgefühle.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Es ist jetzt vielleicht ein paar Wochen her und ich vermisse Taddl von Tag zu Tag immer mehr. Es ist, als ob ich auf einmal so eine Leere in mir spüre. Als ob mich nichts mehr aufmuntern kann. Warum muss ich auch so weit weg wohnen? Ich würde so gerne jetzt nach Köln ziehen, doch mir ist mein Abitur sehr wichtig.

Das Leben ist so unfair.

"Rojev? Bist du noch da?", fragte mich Julia. Es scheint, dass sie meine griesgrämige Stimmung nicht übersehen hat. Wie denn auch? Sie kennt mich in- und auswendig.

"Ach, es ist der Schulstress wieder. Ich muss für meine mündliche Prüfung recherchieren. Und auch noch auf Französisch im B- Niveau. Ugh..", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd.

"Ach, komm. Du würdest das mit Links schaffen. Es ist etwas anderes das dich bedrückt. Nein, nicht _etwas_ , sondern _jemand_. Es scheint, du bist verliebt.", stellte sie fest und wedelte mit den Augenbrauen nach oben und unten.

"Okay, ich gebe es ja zu. Taddl fehlt mir. Ich find's einfach unfair, dass ich soweit weg wohne. Ich hätte ihn sonst viel öfter besuchen können. Aber bei der Sache mit dem Verliebtsein, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich meine, ich kann meine Gefühle nicht so recht zuordnen.", sagte ich.

"Du kannst immer noch nach Köln. Es hält dich niemand auf. Und außerdem würde ich mit der Veliebstsein-Sache unter einer schönen heißen Dusche nachdenken. Das hilft die meiste Zeit.", sagte sie aufmunternd.

"Ja, okay. Ich kann ja mal darüber nachdenken. Und mein Abitur ist mir sehr wichtig. Das weißt du. Da kann ich nicht einfach die Schule abbrechen und nach Köln ziehen. Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen und außerdem will ich die Schule auch nicht abbrechen.", sagte ich.

"Aber seh's doch 'mal so: Sobald du dein Abitur hast, kannst du ja ein halbes Jahr Pause machen. Ein Nebenjob finden und auch Taddl besuchen. Dann kannst du mit deinem Studium anfangen. Wie wär' das?", schlug sie mir vor.

"Das ist gar nicht einmal eine so schlechte Idee..", sagte ich nachdenklich.

"Was hättest du nur ohne mich gemacht, Rojev...", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Hey!", sagte ich lachend und Julia lachte mit.

"Denk' einfach darüber nach. Ich geh' dann mal. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann wieder, okay?", sagte sie zum Abschied.

"Okay. Wir sehen uns dann. Und danke für den Rat.", sagte ich ernsthaft.

"Gern' geschehen." sagte sie lächelnd.

Wir standen auf und bezahlten für unser Eis. Nachdem wir aus der Eisdiele kamen und uns noch einmal kurz verabschiedeten, ging ich nach Hause und duschte noch einmal kurz.

Unter der Dusche überlegte ich, ob ich vielleicht, doch verliebt war. Ich meine, ich hatte so ein Kribbeln gefühlt, als ich Taddl umarmt hatte. Und wann auch immer ich über ihn nachdachte oder einer seiner hochgeladenen YouTube-Videos ansah, kam das Kribbeln wieder zurück. Danach und davor war Leere und das Gefühl, das mir etwas fehlt, begleitete mich überall hin. Das hat mich immer verwirrt.

Wenn ich zum Beispiel einmal mit Julia abhängen wollte, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben, aber ich hatte vielleicht x-Mal nachgezählt, ob ich wirklich alles dabei hatte und trotz alledem verschwand das Gefühl nicht.

Und das war der Punkt, an dem ich feststellte, verliebt zu sein. Das war aber auch gleichzeitig der Punkt, an dem die Schmetterlinge mit voller Kraft und mit erneutem Glücksgefühl zurück in meinen Bauch erwachten.

Ah, Frühlingsgefühle.

Nach dem Duschen und Wechseln in meinen Schlafanzug, meldete ich mich auf YouTube an. Ich sah mir schon seit Tagen seine Hero-Folgen an und dieses Mal sah ich mir eine Hero-Folge an, an dem er erzählte, dass er Anime-Filme gerne auf japanisch sah. Da suchte ich prompt nach japanischen Liebesliedern, die zu unserer Situation passen könnte. Und ich war auch schon fündig. Schnell packte ich den Link in die Nachricht und schrieb ihm, dass ich ihn vermisste und ihn nach vier Monaten wieder besuchen könnte.

Nach einer Stunde von weiterem Zuschauen von Hero-Folgen, erhielt ich eine Nachricht von Taddl in dem er sich für das Video bedankte und es süß fand.

Er fand es süß? _Oh! Meine! Wissenschaft!_ Er fand es _süß_!

Okay, Rojev. Reg' dich ab. Es ist nur eine Nachricht, keine Liebeserklärung.

Mit einem Grinsen bis über beide Ohren stieg ich in mein Bett und deckte mich fest zu.

Hoffentlich gehen diese vier Monate schnell vorbei.

  
  


**Kapitel 10 - 'He? Warum sagte sie mir das jetzt?'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Jetzt habe ich schon vier Monate gewartet und versucht es einigermaßen auszuhalten, dass Rojev bald kommt. Ich meine, ich habe mich sogar in einer Hide 'n Seek- Folge entschuldigt, habe gesagt, dass es privat nicht auf einem Hoch gewesen ist und, dass wieder regelmäßig Videos kommen werden. Soweit ist es schon gekommen. Schlechtes Gewissen versteht sich, 'ne?

Aber jetzt, da das elende Warten ein Ende hat, kann ich mich endlich entspannen. Jetzt hat Rojev wieder Zeit mich zu besuchen. Da freu' ich mich schon auf sie.

Auf YouTube haben wir uns einander immer von den Tagen erzählt und schickten uns einander Videos oder sie fragte mich über die Hero-Folgen-Gespräche, die ich hatte. Wir mochten die Gesellschaft, die wir bekommen konnten. So hatten wir weiterhin Kontakt, obwohl wir es lieber hätten, wenn wir einander sehen könnten.

Aber jetzt da sie kommen kann, ist das ja kein Problem mehr.

Ich sah eine neue Nachricht von Rojev und sie sagte, dass sie schon in ihrem Hotel ist. Ich schrieb ihr zurück, dass wir uns am Kölner Dom treffen werden. Sie schrieb mir ein 'Okay' und ich schnappte mein Longboard und fuhr zum Kölner Dom.

Dort angekommen sah ich mich um und erblickte sie schon von Weitem. Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren und fuhr mit ihrem Longboard zu mir.

Da freut sich ja jemand genauso sehr wie ich.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war sie endlich vor mir und wir umarmten uns. Endlich, nach vier Monaten konnten wir uns endlich wieder treffen. Wir ließen uns los und ich fragte sie wie lange sie dieses Mal bleiben wird. Sie sagte, dass es eine Woche sein werde.

Wir sahen uns mit strahlenden Augen an und waren in unserer eigenen Welt versunken, als uns plötzlich eine hohe feminine Stimme mit einem Kampfschrei unterbrach und schrie "AUF IHN!". Wir schnellten unsere Köpfe und sahen wie eine Horde an jungen Mädchen von Weitem auf uns zu rannte.

"Oh, nein! Jetzt werd' ich gleich hyperventilieren! Taddl, hör' mir genau zu. Wenn ich hyperventiliere, bringst du mich nicht ins Krankenhaus. Bring' mich irgendwo anders hin. Egal wo. Hauptsache ich bin in Sicherheit.", sagte sie schnell und blieb in meiner Nähe.

Hä? Warum sagte sie mir das jetzt?

Dann traf uns die Horde und ich fühlte mich zerquetscht. Alle schrien "Taddl! Kann ich bitte ein Foto machen?" und noch vieles mehr, doch ich gab' ihnen keine Acht. Das Einzige, was ich sah, war wie Rojev auf ihre Knie fiel und wie sie versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Ich sah, wie sie in Zeitlupe vergeblich versuchte aufzustehen und ich erinnerte mich an ihre Worte.

Schnell packte ich die schon ohnmächtige Rojev unter meine Arme und befahl alle Mädchen, die um mich herum standen, mir Platz zu machen. Einige von ihnen hörten es, andere egoistische Mädchen waren zu verzweifelt, um mir zuhören zu können. Da konnte ich nicht anders, als sie wegzuschieben.

Es tut mir Leid, Leute, aber dieses mir spezielle Mädchen muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden.

Ich merkte, wie ich unsere Longboards vergas und sah wie die Mädchen die Longboards in die Hand nahmen und wegrannten.

Ach, sh*t! Egal, ich kauf' uns neue. Erst muss ich sie in Sicherheit bringen.

Ich entschied mich sie zu uns nach Hause zu bringen und sah nichts Schlimmes dabei. Ich meine, wir kannten uns schon länger und außerdem braucht sie jetzt meine Hilfe.

••••

Als ich zu Hause ankam, platzierte ich sie auf den Boden des Wohnzimmers. Zum Glück haben wir noch bevor ich rausging die Wohnung mit dem Staubsauger gesäubert. Ich leistete schnell erste Hilfe und brachte sie in die stabile Seitenlage. Ich lief schnell in die Küche und bereitete mir ein nasses Tuch vor. Dann lief ich zurück und legte ihr das Tuch an die Stirn, da ich beim Laufen bemerkte, wie heiß ihre Stirn auf einmal geworden war.

Da kam Ardy, Simon und Dner ins Haus und sahen wie Rojev am Boden lag.

"Was ist los, alter?", sagte Simon besorgt.

"Nach endlosen vier Monaten haben wir uns heute wieder verabredet am Kölner Dom zu treffen und wer meldet sich da? Eine Meute an egoistischen Mädchen, die meine Aufmerksamkeit wollten. Sie rannten auf uns zu und Rojev gab mir eine Vorwarnung, dass sie hyperventilieren könnte und nach 'ner Sekunde seh' ich wie sie nach Luft schnappt und sich auf den Boden kniet und dann schließlich in Ohnmacht fällt. Da hab' ich sie hierher gebracht, weil sie gesagt hat, das sie nicht ins Krankenhaus gehen möchte, sondern dass ich sie irgendwohin, wo es sicher ist, hinbringen solle. Und jetzt sind wir hier. Ich hoffe, sie erwacht wieder.", sagte ich sehr besorgt um sie und nahm meine Augen nicht von ihr in Hoffnung sie würde während meiner Erklärung erwachen.

"Woah, das klingt ja krass. Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Dner.

"Abwarten.", sagte ich.

"Okay. Das kannst du ja machen, ich muss noch zu einem Arzttermin.", sagte Simon.

"Ja, Mann. Kein Problem.", sagte ich abwinkend und verständnisvoll.

"Ich bestell' uns mal was zu essen. Ich hab' einen riesen Hunger.", sagte Ardy und reibtedabei an seinem Bauch.

"Okay. Kannst du mir auch was bestellen?", fragte ich ihn, da ich ebenfalls Hunger bekommen habe.

"Jo, kann ich machen.", sagte Ardy und schnappte sich sein Handy und rief an.

••••

Nach ungefähr 30 Minuten klingelte es an unserer Wohnungstür. Ardy zog ein 20 € Schein aus seinem Geldbeutel und lief an die Tür. Er öffnete die Tür und übergab dem Pizzaboten den Schein und nahm ihm die Pizzen ab.

Ich half ihm beim Tragen und roch den edlen Geruch von frischer Pizza. Als wir auf den Weg zurück in das Wohnzimmer waren, hörten wir ein leichtes "Wo bin ich hier?".

Endlich ist sie erwacht.

  
  


**Kapitel 11 - 'Das war ja eine spannende Geschichte.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Als ich erwachte, merkte ich, wie meine Knie schmerzten. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah mich erstmals um.

Komisch. Hier sieht es nicht so aus wie in meinem Hotelzimmer.

"Wo bin ich hier?", sagte ich leise.

"Du bist bei uns im Haus", sagte Taddl mit einem erleichterten Blick.

"Wieso bin ich hier bei euch?", fragte ich ein wenig skeptisch.

"Kannst du dich an nichts mehr erinnern?", fragte mich Taddl.

"Nicht wirklich. Nur das ich in meinem Hotel wieder war. Damit ich dich wieder treffen kann. Aber mehr auch nicht.", sagte ich verwirrt.

"Dann erzähl' ich dir mal eine wahre Geschichte. Es war einmal ein Mädchen namens Rojev. Sie kam einen besonderen, jungen, attraktiven Mann, namens Thaddeus Tjarks, besuchen. Auf den Weg in den Kölner Dom trafen sie sich schließlich. Doch das Treffen wurde kurz gestellt, da eine Horde an egoistischen, hungrigen Kreaturen, die sich 'Fangirls' nennen, auf sie zu raste und sie praktisch verschlang. Davor hast sie ihm eine wichtige Nachricht überreicht. In ihr stand: 'Ich, Rojev, befehle Dir, Thaddeus Taddl Tjarks, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sobald ich diesen Boden mit meinen wunderschönen Lippen küsse. Doch merke eins: Ich, verbiete Dir mich zu einem speziellen Heiler zu bringen. Bringe mich nur in Sicherheit und du wirst für immer und ewig mein Held sein.'. Also tat dieser Taddl was ihm befohlen wurde, da er ihrer melodischen Stimme nicht widerstehen konnte. So brachte er Rojev in sein bescheidenes Häuslein und achtete auf sie bis sie ihre wunderschönen, strahlenden Augen öffnete. Und wie es in jedem anderen Märchen so ist, lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende.", sagte er und ich musste einfach kichern. Er kann richtig gute Geschichten erzählen.

"Das war ja eine spannende Geschichte.", sagte ich grinsend.

"Vielen Dank.", sagte Taddl und verbeugte sich vor mir wie ein edler Prinz es tat, wenn er seiner zukünftigen Frau begegnete.

Oh, Mann. Warum musste ich auch hyperventilieren? Der arme Taddl hatte bestimmt einem Schock.

"Es tut mir echt Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht schockieren.", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

"Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du Klaustrophobie hast? Die Situation wäre dann viel einfacher gewesen.", fragte Taddl mich.

"Ich habe nur leichte Klaustrophobie. Am Videoday, zum Beispiel, bin ich immer in der Nähe meines Cousins, der auch dabei war, geblieben. Falls es passiert, dass ich hyperventiliere. Ich war immer kurz davor. Nach dem Interview, dass du und deine Freunde hattest, wollte ich schnellstens aus dem Raum, um den Massen auszuweichen. Du hast mich vor den Massen abgelenkt. Deswegen bin ich nicht hyperventiliert. Es tut mir echt Leid, es dir nicht gesagt zu haben. Ich habe einfach nicht mit dieser Situation gerechnet.", sagte ich schnell und schaute ihm dabei in die Augen.

"Okay. Ich verstehe dich. Aber jetzt da ich es weiß, kann ich dir helfen.", sagte er und hielt mir meine Hand.

Da hörten wir Ardy plötzlich laut husten und schauten schnell zu ihm hinüber. Taddl klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und sagte: "Alter, was ist los? Warte, ich hol' dir Wasser." Er lief in die Küche und holte ein Glas mit Wasser. Ardy nahm es ihm schnell aus der Hand und trank es aus.

"Danke, Mann. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.", sagte Ardy ernsthaft.

"Gerne, Alter. Aber was war los, ey? Auf einmal hören wir wie du, wie ein Kettenraucher hustest.", sagte Taddl besorgt.

"Hab' mich nur verschluckt", sagte Ardy ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, er verschweigt uns was.

"Okay. Jetzt ist es ja vorbei.", sagte Taddl.

"Jo.", sagte Ardy.

"Hier. Iss ein paar Stücke an Pizzen. Du hast bestimmt einen riesigen Hunger.", sagte Taddl und gab mir ein Stück Pizza.

"Danke.", sagte ich lächelnd.

Wir aßen die Pizzen auf und sahen uns noch ein paar lustige Videos auf YouTube an. Dann bemerkte ich wie spät es geworden ist und stand auf.

"Leute, es ist schon spät. Ich sollte wieder in mein Hotel gehen.", sagte ich zu den beiden.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher über deinen Gesundheitszustand. Wer weiß, was noch passieren könnte. Bleib' lieber hier.", sagte Taddl.

"Das ist echt nett, aber ich kann dein Angebot nicht annehmen. Außerdem sind meine Sachen im Hotelzimmer.", sagte ich nachdenklich.

"Es ist doch nur für eine Nacht. Dann kannst du ja wieder zurück in dein Hotel gehen.", sagte er. Ich dachte nach und gab' schließlich hin.

"Gut. Wenn du meinst. Aber wo soll ich denn dann schlafen?", fragte ich ihn.

"Auf der Couch hättest du am nächsten Morgen Rückenschmerzen. Ich habe damit schon Erfahrung gemacht, auch wenn unsere Couch die bequemste Couch auf der Welt ist. Wir haben aber auch kein Gästezimmer. Also müsstest du bei mir schlafen. Wär' das ein Problem für dich?", fragte er mich während er die Optionen aufzählte.

Ich wurde schon rot bei dem Gedanken mit Taddl in einem Bett zu schlafen. Ich schüttelte mir den Kopf, um von den Gedanken abzukommen.

"Nein, ich hab' kein Problem damit.", sagte ich schüchtern.

"Okay. Dann kannst du ja zu mir ins Bett kommen. Du musst deine Kleidung nicht ausziehen. Ich werde heute Nacht auch Rebell spielen und meine Kleidung anlassen.", sagte Taddl grinsend.

"Okay, Mr. Rebell. Gute Nacht, Ardy.", sagte ich und umarmte ihn bevor ich Taddl folgte.

"Nacht.", sagte Ardy und umarmte mich etwas fester als beim letzten Mal.

Ich folgte Taddl in seinen Zimmer und sah wie einfach gehalten es aussah. Taddl schmiss sich ins Bett und nahm die Decke ab.

"Ladies first.", sagte er und zeigte auf das Bett mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Why, thank you.", sagte ich und verbeugte mich 'lady-like'. Dann schlüpfte ich in sein Bett und bemerkte, wie weich das Bett war. Ich war jetzt schon in das Bett verliebt.

Taddl kam auch in sein Bett und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich an sich heran, so, dass ich seine Brust, die mir Wärme spendete, spürte.

_Oh, meine Wissenschaft!_ Mein Bauch fing an heftig zu kribbeln und ich war froh, dass Taddl mein Grinsen und mein rotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Schlaf schön, Rojev.", sagte er müde.

"Träum' süß, Taddl.", sagte ich zurück.

"Nur du, Rojev. Nur du...", murmelte er und wenige Minuten später schlief er schon ein. Ich fasste seine Hand und schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.

  
  


  
  


**Kapitel 12 - 'Oh, Gott! Ich krieg' noch eine Herzattacke!'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Als ich langsam erwachte, spürte ich, wie sich irgendetwas an mir bewegte. Es verschlang seine weichen, langen Beine mit meinen Beinen zusammen und es gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Die Arme wurden über meine Schulter an meinen Nacken platziert und der schöne Duft füllte meine Nase, wie sich eine frische Brise seinen Weg in meine Lungen sucht. Der Duft war ein schöner. Es war unbeschreiblich, aber schön genug um ihn nochmal Zugang zu meinen Lungen zu gewähren.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten und öffnete meine Augen. Was ich sah war pure Schönheit. Es war ein Fräulein in meinem Bett und sie schlief tief und fest mit einem Engelsgesicht, dass die Unschuld seiner Selbst widerspiegelte. Dieses Fräulein war das gleiche Fräulein, dass ich vor ungefähr fünf Monaten im Videoday getroffen habe. Ich bin froh sie angesprochen zu haben.

Ich zog vorsichtig meinen Arm unter der Bettdecke und strich mit meiner Hand über das Gesicht, das mit wild gewordenen Haarsträhnen übersät war. Ich nahm eine Strähne in die Hand und sah es mir an. Es war ein richtig schönes Schwarzbraun, dass ich eher nicht bevorzuge, aber dieses Fräulein lässt diese Haarfarbe, meiner Meinung nach, richtig gut an ihr aussehen.

Da hörte ich plötzlich ein leichtes Grunzen von meiner Brustnähe kommen. Das Fräulein, das übrigens niemand anderes als Rojev war, streckte ihre Arme und Beine auseinander und ich konnte nicht anders als ihr dabei lustvoll zuzusehen.

_Oh, Gott! Mein 'Gigant' meldet sich wieder_!

Ich wurde rot bis über beide Ohren und sah schnell nach unten, was ebenfalls ein Fehler war, da dort ihre langen Beine waren.

_Oh, Gott! Ich krieg' noch eine Herzattacke!_

Schnell versuchte ich tief und langsam ein- und auszuatmen und schloss mir dabei konzentrierend die Augen.

Als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich wie Rojev mir mit einer Augenbraue in der Stirn versteckt zusah.

"Taddl, was ist los?", fragte sie mich mit einer noch schlaftrunkenen Stimme. _Oh, oh_. Mein 'Gigant' wird heute Morgen so 'was von sichtbar sein! Ich muss etwas unternehmen und das schnell.

"Ne, es ist nichts. Du, ich geh mal jetzt schnell ins Badezimmer. Okay? Gut.", sagte ich schnell und sprang aus dem Bett und rannte so schnell ich konnte ins Badezimmer.

_Woah, gerade noch so geschafft._ Ich sah nach unten und konnte es nicht glauben wie so etwas Simples mich sofort anmachen konnte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um es von den Innuendos abzulenken und dachte an irgendetwas was meinen 'Giganten' wieder zum schlafen bringen konnte. Zum Glück habe ich es wieder einlullen können. Dann habe ich noch mein Gesicht gewaschen, mein 'Geschäft' erledigt und bin wieder aus dem Badezimmer raus gekommen.

Als ich aus meinem Badezimmer kam, sah ich wie Rojev mein Bett richtete. Als sie hörte, wie ich ankam, drehte sie sich um und lächelte mich an.

"Jetzt siehst du schon besser aus. Ich habe dir dein Bett gerichtet, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", sagte sie.

"Dankeschön.", sagte ich.

"Komm', lass' uns 'was essen. Ich habe einen riesigen Hunger.", sagte sie und ich hörte wie ihr Magen schon seinen Senf dazu gab.

"Ja, das hört man.", sagte ich mit einem Halblächeln.

Rojev wurde sofort rot und sah zu Boden. Ich hob ihr Kinn mit meiner Hand hoch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie hatte wunderschöne dunkelbraune Augen, die kleine Risse in der Iris im Sonnenlicht, der in das Zimmer schien, zeigte.

Wir waren beide in Trance und bemerkte schon nicht, wie wir einander immer näher kamen. Es war so als ob, die Welt verschwunden wär' und nur noch wir leben würden. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, mit alle dem Herzklopfen und kurzem Atmen und Nur-Noch-Augen-Für-Eine-Haben, bis wir vielleicht einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Unsere Gesichter berührten sich schon fast und wir sahen uns abwechselnd auf die Lippen. Da sah ich aus meinem Augenwinkel wie Rojev ihre Arme hochhob und sie über meinen Nacken platzierte, als ob sie dorthin gehören würden. Sie hob ihre Füße hoch bis sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen war, doch überraschenderweise berührten sich unsere Lippen immer noch nicht.

Da konnte ich nicht länger warten und platzierte meine Lippen auf ihre. Und was für ein wunderschönes Gefühl es war. Als ob acht Millionen Feuerwerkskörper sich in meiner Eingeweide versammelt hatten und auf ein Kommando mit ihren farbenfrohen Mustern explodierten. Mein Blut zischte schon in meinem Ohr und alles was ich tun konnte, ist mich auf unsere Lippen zu konzentrieren. Ich liebte es bei Küssen zu dominieren und da dauerte es nicht lange bis Rojev mir die Kontrolle übergab. Ich grinste schon halb bei ihrer Niederlage, die Dominanz zu ergreifen, doch freute mich trotz alle dem, dass ich den Dominierenden spielen durfte.

Plötzlich hörte ich von fern eine Tür aufreißen und es klang so, als ob jemand 'Frühstück ist fertig!' sagen wollte, aber ich konnte es nicht genau sagen, da es sich dumpf anhörte. So als ob ich Watte in meinen Ohren hätte. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah einen wütenden Ardy in der Tür stehen und seine Augen schnell zwischen uns hin und her bewegen. Er sah mich noch einmal kurz mit einem komischen Blick an und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer. Ich hörte noch wie er sein Longboard nahm und die Wohnungstür öffnete und zu rammte.

Ich war unter Schock. Bei Rojev sah ihr Gesicht nicht anders aus. Sie hing ihr Mund sperrangelweit offen und hatte sehr weite Augen.

Was war denn los mit Ardy? War er vielleicht eifersüchtig?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was hier passierte und ich war drauf und dran es herauszufinden.

  
  


**Kapitel 13 - 'Du hast eindeutig zu viele Horrorfilme angeschaut.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Taddl hat mich geküsst.

Ich legte meine Fingerspitzen langsam auf meine Lippen und fühlte, wie geschwollen und warm sie waren.

Und was für ein Gefühl es war.

"Du, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt hinter Ardy her und herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist.", sagte Taddl und flitzte los.

Ich sah, wie er einen anders gemustertes Longboard schnappte und die Tür offen lies, während er hinausrannte.

Apropos Ardy, was war denn eigentlich los mit ihm? War er vielleicht eifersüchtig auf Taddl, weil er mich geküsst hatte? Oder war da etwas anderes, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte?

Ich schnappte mir einen Kugelschreiber und ein Blatt Papier und schrieb auf, dass ich mich auf den Weg in mein Hotel gemacht habe und schrieb meine Handynummer darunter falls sie meine Hilfe bei irgendetwas brauchten.

Ich suchte meinen Longboard, doch finden konnte ich ihn nicht. Entschlossen, Taddl über YouTube danach zu fragen, ging ich aus dem Haus und machte mich erst einmal auf den Weg zum Subway. Ich hatte Hunger und bestellte mir etwas Kalorienreiches, um nicht durch Hunger noch einmal in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Glaubt mir. Das ist einmal einer Klassenkameradin von mir passiert. Sie hatte morgens keine Zeit zu frühstücken und sie kippte um genau 11:10 Uhr um. Ihr ging es zum Glück gut.

Nachdem ich das leckere "Frühstück" gegessen hatte, stand ich vor meinem Hotelzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Es sind vielleicht eine Stunde vergangen und ich hörte, wie mein Handy klingelte.

Ich schaute auf das Display und sah wie "Unknown Number" darauf stand. Ja, ich benutze mein Handy auf Englisch, weil ich die englische Sprache schön finde.

Soll ich annehmen? Und was ist wenn es Taddl ist, der am anderen Hörer auf meine Annahme wartet?

Ich drückte auf 'Accept' und sagte 'Hallo?' und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Hey, Rojev.", sagte Taddl schnell.

"Ja, was ist los?", sagte ich ebenfalls schnell.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl, dass dir etwas zugestoßen wär'.", sagte er besorgt.

"Du hast eindeutig zu viele Horrorfilme angeschaut.", sagte ich lachend.

"Ich mein's Ernst, Rojev. Bitte komm' zurück. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt.", sagte er und irgendwie beängstigte er mich. Als ob er etwas weiß, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe.

"Okay, okay. Lass' mich nur schnell meine Sachen packen und mich aus-checken.", sagte ich.

"Mach' aber schnell. Ich warte an der Domplatte auf dich.", sagte er und legte auf.

Was war denn das gerade? Taddl klang ziemlich besorgt. Verheimlicht er mir auch etwas? Und warum hat er mir nichts über Ardys plötzliche Reaktion gesagt?

Hoffentlich kriege ich alle Antworten, sobald ich bei ihnen bin.

Als ich fertig mit Koffer packen war, öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinaus. Ich stieg in den Lift ein und drückte auf den Erdgeschoss-Knopf. Als ich unten ankam, checkte ich mich aus und lief in Richtung Kölner Dom.

Doch ich konnte einfach dieses Gefühl der Beobachtung und der Verfolgung nicht loswerden. Es begleitete mich wie ein unsichtbarer Schatten und wartete bis es mich ein für alle mal verschlang.

An der Domplatte endgültig angekommen, rannte ich in Taddls Richtung und er sagte, dass wir schnell verschwinden sollten, wobei er einen bestimmten Punkt anstarrte.

Plötzlich sprang Taddl vor meinen Körper und schrie dabei "Nein _!_ " als er von einer immer näher kommenden Bleikugel getroffen wurde. Ich sah, wie er zu Boden fiel und sich an die Seite griff. Zum Glück kann ich Blut sehen, sonst wär' ich jetzt auch neben Taddl und könnte ihm nicht helfen.

" _Taddl! Neein!_ ", schrie ich und sah ihn mir mit Entsetzen an. Ich fiel vor ihm in die Knie und nahm seine rechte Hand in meine Hände. "Halt durch, Taddl! Geb' nicht auf!", sagte ich mit Tränen im Gesicht.

Was ist da gerade passiert? Wer war das? Und warum hatte diese kranke Person auf mich gezielt?

Ich hatte eine Millionen Fragen in meinem Kopf, doch ein Gedanke stieß aus der Menge:

Ich muss einen Krankenwagen anrufen!

  
  


**Kapitel 14 - 'Er hat's mehr als verdient.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Oh, Gott. Was sind denn _das_ für Schmerzen?!

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, doch es fiel mir echt schwer. Ich konnte nicht einmal etwas Gescheites hören! Nur ein Murmeln und ein sich wiederholender Rhythmus tönte in meinen Ohren. Der Rhythmus ist höchstwahrscheinlich mein Puls, aber das Murmeln konnte ich nur den Menschen zuordnen, aber nicht welche Personen es sein könnten.

So langsam verwandelte sich das Murmeln in deutlichere Gespräche.

"Wie lange wird es dauern bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme, die ich als die meines Vater erkannte.

"Ungefähr eine Woche. Deshalb hätte ich ihn gerne noch 3 Tage länger hier.", sagte eine zweite Person, die ebenfalls eine tiefe Stimme hatte.

"Vielen Dank, Doktor.", sagte mein Vater.

"Kein Problem. Noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte der Arzt.

Warum sprach mein Vater gerade mit einem Arzt? Ich öffnete meine Augen - dieses Mal war es einfacher - und sah mich im weißen Raum um. Ich war in der Mitte des Zimmers auf einem Bett platziert. Rechts neben mir war ein roll barer Tisch mit seinen Schubladen und seinem Aufklapptisch. Oben lag ein Telefon und eine Glasflasche mit mittlerer Kohlensäure und ein paar Bechern drauf. Links neben mir waren zwei unbequeme Stühle. Auf dem einen, der mir am Nächsten war, saß eine weibliche Person, die ich sofort als Rojev erkannte.

Ein Glück, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Dieser dreckige H*rensohn wollte sie töten und ich wollte das einfach nicht zulassen. Zum Glück hat die Sch**ßkugel mich getroffen. Und _ein Glück_ , dass ich daran nicht gestorben bin.

Ich sah sie mir genauer an und stellte fest, dass sie richtig fertig aussah. Die Arme hat sich bestimmt große Sorgen gemacht. Ich versuchte ihre Hand in meine zu legen, doch meine Seite tat weh und ich musste vor Schmerz aufstöhnen. Das erschrak Rojev und sie sah mich mit sorgsamem Blick an und nahm meine ausgestreckte Hand in ihre.

"Taddl? Geht es dir gut oder brauchst du irgendetwas? Ich kann den Arzt rufen und-", sagte sie schnell und stand schon halb auf bevor ich sie aufhielt.

"Rojev! Beruhig' dich. Mir geht's gut. Ich könnte höchstens ein Glas Wasser im Moment gebrauchen.", sagte Taddl und nickte mein Kopf in die rechte Richtung.

Rojev stand schnell auf, schenkte mir Wasser in ein Becher ein und gab es mir in die Hand. Ich sah, wie sie dabei zitterte und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Rojev. Mir geht's gut.", sagte ich noch einmal, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie nickte stumm und ging wieder zurück an ihren Platz. Ich versuchte währenddessen aufrecht im Bett zu sitzen, was deutlich schwieriger war als gedacht. Rojev, half mir beim Aufsitzen und ich bedankte mich bei ihr. Dann trank ich mein Becher aus und war froh, dass sich mein Hals nicht mehr so rau anfühlte.

Wir saßen jetzt ungefähr fünf Minuten still bis Rojev mir eine Frage stellte.

"Wieso, Taddl?", sagte sie mit einem Runzeln an der Stirn.

Ich wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte und erzählte ihr alles was sie hören wollte.

"Nachdem ich mit Ardy spazieren gegangen bin, sah ich an unserer Haustür ein Zettel hängen. Es war ein Drohbrief. In dem stand, dass es zu spät sei dich noch einmal lebendig zu sehen. Natürlich hatte ich sofort ein ungutes Gefühl in meinem Magen. Wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass du schon tot wärst, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich dich erreichen sollte in so kurzer Zeit. Da sah ich den kleinen Brief und deine Handynummer und rief dich sofort an. Zum Glück warst du da am Leben, sodass ich dich von deinem Tod retten konnte. Als wir an der Domplatte waren, konnte ich sofort erkennen, wer dieser kleine Bastard war und sah ihn von der Ferne aus seinen schallgedämpften Minipistole, was kleiner als eine AK aussah, ich aber von der Ferne nicht sagen konnte, was für eines es war, in die Hand nehmen und zielte auf dich. Ich wollte natürlich nicht, dass du so stirbst und warf mich vor dich. Voller Wissen, dass ich es auch nicht überleben könnte, wollte ich dem Bastard nicht die Genugtuung geben, die er wollte. Die Minuten, in der ich weg war, betete ich, dass es dir gut geht und er nicht noch eine Kugel hatte, sondern alles auf ein One-Shot-Kill geplant hatte. Stell' dir vor, Rojev. Ich, Atheist, betete, dass es dir gut gehen solle! Aber ich bin froh, dass du noch am Leben bist. Rojev, bitte bleib noch hier. Nimm' dir von mir aus das Bett neben mir, aber geh' nicht weg. Okay? Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Verstanden?", sagte ich und nahm wieder ihre Hand, "Versprich's mir.", sagte ich zu ihr.

Ich sah wie sie schon Tränen in den Augen hatte und wie ängstlich sie aussah. Ich wollte sie einfach nur trösten. Und hoffentlich schnappen sie diesen Bastard.

Als ich diesen Gedanken einnahm, hörte ich wie die Zimmertür aufging und zwei Polizisten hineintraten. Jetzt kann ich endlich Informationen abgeben.

Hoffentlich finden sie ihn auch. Er hat's mehr als verdient.

  
  


**Kapitel 15 - 'So soll's doch immer sein.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Ich sah mir den schlafenden Taddl an und dachte an das, was er mir erzählt hatte.

Jemand wollte mich tot sehen. Ich sollte sterben. Warum ich? Was hab' ich falsch gemacht? Hab' ich irgendjemandem etwas angetan?

Diese und ähnliche Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf und ich wär' fast am Tränen vergießen gewesen. Da hörte ich eine Tür öffnen und sah wie Ardy hinein spazierte. Er ist kurz herunter gegangen, um sich etwas Nahrhaftes für mich und sich zu holen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mich und gab mir eine Burger King-Tüte mit einem ein Liter _Coca Cola_ Becher in einem Pappbehälter in meine Hand. Ich bedankte mich leise und begann zu essen. Zwischendurch sah ich wie Taddl sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog und ich nahm seine linke Hand instinktiv in meine. Ich spürte, wie jemand mich beobachtete und da keiner außer mir und Ardy im Raum waren, sah ich zu Ardy hinüber. Er starrte auf unsere Hände und ich bemerkte, wie seine Augen eine Emotion, die ich zu gut kannte, zeigte.

Es war Herzschmerz.

"Ardy?", sprach ich ihn an, da ich mich an heute morgen erinnert habe.

"Ja?", sagte er und schüttelte sein Kopf fast unbemerkt.

"Warum bist du heute so schnell weggegangen?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ach, es ist nichts.", sagte er abwinkend.

"Nichts? Nein, das war nicht 'Nichts'. Da war etwas was dich gestört hat.", sagte ich zu ihm.

"Okay, okay. Ich sag's ja. Ich..ich..war...", sagte er stotternd.

"Ja, du warst?"

"Ich war eifersüchtig auf Taddl, okay? Ich hab' dich gemocht. Und als ich euch küssen gesehen habe, bin ich enttäuscht und wütend auf mich selbst gewesen. Ich wollte, derjenige sein, der dich küsst. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut. Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Ich werd' versuchen mich gefühlsmäßig von dir zu distanzieren.", sagte er mit dem Blick auf dem Boden.

"Ardy, ich weiß, dass du jetzt null Bock auf eine Abweisung hast und dass das noch mehr wehtut als eine Vermutung und ich werd' dir das lieber sparen. Ich find' dich auch cool, Ardy. Nur interessiere ich mich für Taddl. Du zählst schon zu einer meiner besten Freunde. Und ja, damit hab' ich dich sozusagen 'Friendzoned' und das tut mir auch Leid, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Richtige für dein Leben finden wirst. Du hast ein super Charakter und es wird dich schon eine Frau finden. Jeder Schlüssel findet seinen Schloss. Auch du, Ardy.", sagte ich und klopfte ihm zum Ende hin auf seinen Rücken.

"Danke für die aufmunternden Worte, Rojev. Du weißt wirklich, wie man mit Wörtern umgeht. Und du hast nicht einmal den berühmten Satz 'Es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir.' benutzt. Ich bin stolz auf dich.", sagte er grinsend und klopfte ebenfalls auf meinen Rücken.

"Brofist?", fragte ich und hielt meine geschlossene Hand ihm entgegen.

"Sagen wir lieber 'Brudifist'.", schlug er vor und wir machten den 'Brudifist' und beendeten mit einem Explosionsgeräusch aus unseren Mündern.

"Hä? Ich hab' da etwas Explodieren gehört?", sagte Taddl plötzlich halb wach und schaute sich hektisch um.

Ich und Ardy sahen uns an und lachten einfach los. Taddl sah uns dabei an, als wären wir Außerirdische und dieser Blick hat uns noch heftiger zum Lachen gebracht bis kein Ton mehr von uns kam und wir wie zwei gestörte Robben aussahen, die sich in die Händen klatschten.

"Leute, nimmt doch mal Luft. Sonst fällt ihr noch in Ohnmacht.", sagte Taddl und wir beruhigten uns schließlich nach einigen Minuten.

"Wenn du wüsstest, wie du ausgesehen hast, als du hochgeschreckt bist. It was hilarious, man!", sagte Ardy und machte wieder eine komische Handbewegung.

Taddl kam natürlich mit und beide fingen an mit ihrer Creepy-Stimme englische Sätze zu sagen. Irgendwann haben sie Liedzitate von Lil Wayne gerappt und machten diese komischen, aber auch lustigen Armbewegungen.

Ich musste einfach mitmachen, weil es so witzig aussah. Wir lachten schließlich noch stärker und hatten als wir uns beruhigten Tränen in den Augen, die kurz davor waren auszubrechen.

"Das war wunderschön.", sagte Taddl schließlich. Doch die Freude war nicht lange.

"Oh, nein! Ich muss doch VARO hochladen!", sagte er zu Ardy.

"VARO? Du meinst das neue PvP-Minecraft Spiel?", fragte ich nach.

"Ja, genau das!", sagte er immer noch schockierend.

"Das kann doch warten. Und außerdem waren doch Rotpilz und QuotenKadl auch erst nach zwei Tagen online. Also macht das nichts. Ruh' dich aus. Nach drei Tagen kannst du ja immer noch hochladen.", sagte ich und nahm seine Hand. Taddl sah zu Ardy hinüber und runzelte sich die Stirn.

"Es ist schon geklärt, Taddl.", sagte ich zu ihm und sah zu Ardy hinüber. Ich packte ihn an der Schulter und machte eine halbe Umarmung und wir lächelten dabei.

"Ein Glück, dass das schon geklärt ist. Ich will nämlich nicht sehen, wie einer meiner besten Freunde traurig ist.", sagte er grinsend.

"Einer meiner besten Freunde? Und ich dachte, ich wär' der Einzige.", sagte Ardy im falschen 'Das-Hat-Tief-Getroffen-Zustand' und hielt seine Hand über seinem Herzen.

"Okay, Ardy. DU bist mein bester Freund und niemand anderer.", sagte Taddl und Ardy grinste breit.

"Das weiß ich doch schon. Musst es mir nicht wiederholen.", sagte Ardy.

"Ardy, du dreckiger H*rensohn.", sagte Taddl grinsend und Ardy gab ihm eine Spaß-Ohrfeige ebenfalls grinsend. Von da an fing der 'Ohrfeigen-Krieg' an und nach einer kurzen Weile hörten sie mit einem lauten Lachen wieder auf.

So soll's doch immer sein. Man möchte glücklich sein, auch wenn man weiß, dass es nur für eine kurze Weile ist. Das Genießen des Moments ist hierbei das Wichtigste.

  
  


**Kapitel 16 - 'Ich habe mich definitiv verliebt.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Endlich sind die drei Tage um und ich kann nach Hause gehen. Ich stieg aus dem Bett und nahm mir meine Kleidung, die mir Ardy vor zwei Stunden gebracht hat, und lief ins Badezimmer. Mein Spiegelbild sah zum Glück nicht mehr so bleich wie vor zwei Tagen aus. Ich zog die Krankenkleidung ab und stieg unter die Dusche. Bis das Wasser seinen mir angenehmen Hitzegrad erreicht wartete ich. Dann shampoonierte ich meine Haare und wusch mich von Kopf bis Fuß ab. Ich wollte das Gefühl des Krankenhauses abwaschen und säuberte mir die heilende Wunde. Als ich dann aus der Dusche kam wechselte ich mein Verband und zog mich an. Im Zimmer stand der Arzt, der mich diese drei Tage lang untersuchte, und hielt Formulare in der Hand.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Tjarks. Ich sehe Ihre Wunde heilt richtig gut. Ich habe Formulare, die Sie unterschreiben können, wenn Sie heute früher aus dem Krankenhaus wollen. Aber Ihrem Kleidungsstil zufolge, muss ich das ja nicht mehr sagen.", sagte er und reichte mir einen Kugelschreiber und die Formulare hin.

"Dankeschön.", sagte ich und nahm sie in die Hand.

Ich überflog noch einmal schnell die 'Vertragsbedingungen' und unterschrieb.

"Hier, bitte.", sagte ich und reichte dem Arzt die Formulare zurück.

"So, da das geklärt ist, wünsche ich Ihnen noch eine gute Erholung. Schauen Sie, dass sie nichts Extremes machen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Naht reißt, oder?", sagte er halb lächelnd.

"Ich werd' schon aufpassen.", sagte ich und bedankte mich für seine Dienste.

Ich rief Ardy an und gab ihm Bescheid, dass ich runter komme. Dann nahm ich meine Sporttasche und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in das Erdgeschoss. Dort checkte ich mich aus und sah beim Hinauslaufen wie Ardy und Rojev draußen auf mich warteten. Grinsend lief ich nach draußen und umarmte beide kurz. Gemeinsam liefen wir dann erst einmal in das Burger King und aßen einen schmackhaft saftigen Burger, um den Geschmack des Krankenhausessens zu 'übertönen'.

Zu Hause angekommen saßen wir uns erstmals hin. Das heißt, ich lag auf dem Sofa mit dem Kopf auf Rojevs Beinen und Ardy in seinem Zimmer. Er nahm gerade ein LetsPlay mit Cengiz auf. Er hat ja jetzt ein LetsPlay-Kanal, der Ardymon hieß, dass sich ehrlich gesagt wie ein Pokémon-Name anhört.

Ich und Rojev sahen uns das Anime 'Shingeki No Kiyojin' an. Zwischendurch bemerkte ich öfters, wie ich Rojev länger als nötig ansah. An den Momenten, an denen sie lachte, fand ich sie am Schönsten. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihr Gesicht verzog sich amüsierend, was wunderschön aussah.

Vielleicht hatte Simon ja Recht. Vielleicht ist es dieses Mal anders. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Gefühl mit Rojev teilte. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss schnellte meinen Puls bemerkbar. Der Kuss war eines der schönsten Dinge, wenn auch sogar das Schönste, das ich erleben durfte.

Ein paar Stunden später bemerkte ich wie Rojev eingeschlafen ist. Ich lachte leise und stand auf, um sie aufzuheben und sie in meinen Zimmer zu bringen. Ich legte sie auf das Bett und legte mich neben ihr hin. Ich deckte uns zu und gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin sie leicht lächelte und sich an mich kuschelte.

Ja, Simon hatte Recht. Ich habe mich definitiv verliebt. Und es ist mir egal wie behindert das klingt.

  
  


**Kapitel 17 - 'Ist das dein Ernst, Taddl?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Ein Blick und ich wusste, dass ich nicht auf der Couch lag. Ich war in Taddls Bett. Er hat mich wohl hierher gebracht, als ich eingeschlafen bin.

Super, jetzt ist der bestimmt sauer, dass ich mitten in seinem Lieblingsanime eingeschlafen bin. Ich hörte wie die Zimmertür sich öffnete und der herrliche Duft von Frühstück hineinkam.

Ich setzte mich mit einem Lächeln auf und sah, wie Taddl mit einem Tablett an sein Bett kam. Auf dem Tablett war Spiegelei mit Bacon auf einem Teller, Orangensaft und Besteck. Als kleines Deko waren noch Gänseblümchen an einer Kette verbunden und am Rand gelegt. Im Großen und Ganzen sah es richtig gut aus. Da hat er sich ja viel Mühe gemacht.

"Guten Morgen, Kleine.", sagte er und legte das Tablett auf die Bettdecke über meine Beine.

"Kleine?", fragte ich mit einer Augenbraue oben.

"Ja, du bist doch ungefähr 20 Zentimeter kleiner als ich. Also, heul' nicht.", sagte er und grinste dabei.

"Ich heul' ja gar nicht!", sagte ich und zwang mir das Lächeln, das kommen wollte, weg.

"Und was ist dann diese Träne im Auge?", sagte er und wusch mir unter mein Auge mit seinem linken Zeigefinger und lachte dabei. Dann zog er eine Grimasse und machte 'Heulgeräusche', wenn man das so nennen kann.

Ich schlug ihm hart auf seine linke Schulter, doch es schien ihm gar nicht weh getan zu haben. Lazy, my a**! Ich wette, dass er heimlich ins Fitnessstudio geht. So gut wie er aufgebaut ist. Oder sind das seine Gene?!

"Was ist los? Du siehst schockiert aus.", stellte Taddl fest.

"Ach, ich hab' nur überlegt, ob du diese Muskeln vom Fitnessstudio oder von deinen Genen hast...", fragte ich mich und ihn.

"ALLES DNA, BABY!", schrie Taddl praktisch in mein Ohr und ich musste lachen, als er die typischen Bodybuilder-Posen zeigte und er lachte nach einer gewissen Zeit mit.

Wir beruhigten uns und ich bedankte für das Frühstück am Bett. Normalerweise hätte er das nicht getan, wegen der Emanzipation. Das klingt ja auch schon, als ob ich ihn seit Ewigkeiten kenne.

Als ich dann mit dem Frühstück fertig war, ging ich zu meinem Koffer und nahm mir meine Kleidung und anderes Kleinkram raus. Ich lief ins Badezimmer und duschte mich kurz. Als ich hinauskam, erinnerte ich mich an mein Longboard und fragte Taddl danach.

"Das haben die Mädchen mitgenommen...", sagte er verärgert.

"Wenn das so ist, macht das doch nichts. Ich kann mir dann ein Neues zulegen.", sagte ich abwinkend.

"Nein, Rojev. Es war indirekt gesehen meine Schuld, dass sie Deines auch mitgenommen haben. Also lass' mich dir ein Neues kaufen.", sagte er schnell.

"Ist das dein Ernst, Taddl? Du willst mir jetzt ernsthaft weismachen, dass DU schuldig bist? Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass die Mädchen kommen und woher hättest du über meine, wenn auch leichte Klaustrophobie gewusst? Taddl, bitte, lass' es mich selbst kaufen.", sagte ich zu ihm mit ernstem Blick.

"Aber, aber.. YouTube!", schrie er schon halb.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände. Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen, als ich die nächsten Worte sprach.

"YouTube ist nicht Schuld an deiner Bekanntheit in Deutschland. Das war nur ein Nebeneffekt. Ehrlich gesagt, hättest du selbst nie gedacht, dass du so berühmt wirst, stimmts?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ja, schon, aber-", sagte er.

"Nein, Taddl. Kein 'aber'. Du wirst es nicht auf deine Bekanntheit schieben. Leb' dein Hobby so viel du willst. Und kritisiere nicht deinen sozialen Stand.

"Du bist ein ganz normaler junger Mann, der auch wie jeder andere Mensch auch, seine verrückten Momente hat. Referate halten ist dein Hobby und YouTube ist die Plattform auf der du deinen Spaß mit anderen Menschen teilen kannst. Und diese Menschen sind froh einen weiteren Mensch zu haben, der gute Unterhaltung in ein paar Videos steckt.

"Egal wie banal der Inhalt ist, du zauberst den Menschen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Deine Art ist der Schlüssel. Vergiss' das NIE! Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ja, Mama...", sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht deine Mutter.", sagte ich schlug ihn aus Spaß auf die Schulter. "Ich bin nur eine gute Freundin von dir, die dir in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten hilft."

"Und ich danke dir für deine hoheitlichen Dienste.", sagte er lächelnd und verbeugte sich.

"Sie sind willkommen, mein Herr. Und nun; Gehen Sie und räumen Sie das Geschirr auf. Es sieht schrecklich aus.", sagte ich grinsend und machte einen 'Knicks'.

"Ihre Worte sind mir Befehl. Jedoch würde es mir viel mehr Spaß bereiten mit einem wunderschönen, jungen Fräulein gemeinsam die Arbeit zu erledigen.", sagte er einladend.

"Dann ruf' Caty an. Soll sie's doch machen.", sagte ich plump.

"Ja, genau. Als ob sie dann den langen Weg hierher macht, nur, um das Geschirr zu spülen. Außerdem ist sie eine Frau.", sagte er auch plump.

"Und du weißt das, weil..?", fragte ich mit meiner Augenbraue hoch.

"Simon hat's mir gesagt."

"Und du hast es ihm geglaubt."

"Ach, komm' schon!", sagte er schmollend.

Obwohl ich Schmollmünder widerstehen konnte, wenn sie meine kleine Schwester tat, war dies mit Taddl eine ganz andere Sache. Und das war kein gutes Zeichen, da er es zu jeder Zeit anwenden könnte.

"Okay, okay. Ich mach's ja.", sagte ich und gab auf.

"Ja!", murmelte er und ich musste kichern.

Wir spülten zusammen das Geschirr und besuchten dann ein Longboardshop. Ich kaufte mir ein Longboard im ähnlichen Muster wie mein vermisstes Longboard und fuhr mit Taddl ein bisschen um die Stadt.

Wir besuchten die berühmte Brücke - die, mit den Liebesschlössern - und ich stellte mir vor, wie ein verschlossener goldener Schloss mit den Initialen 'R + T' da drauf steht. Es war ein schöner Gedanke zu dem ich lächelte.

Eine Weile später sahen wir uns vor der Eingangstür des Burger King und bestellten unser Essen. Wir suchten uns ein Tisch am Fenster aus und genossen die Wärme, die uns die Sonne spendete.

Nach dem Essen liefen wir wieder nach Hause und machten uns den Abend gemütlich. Ardy, Simon, Dner, Hallodri und Herr Bergmann waren auch da.

Ich stellte mich den beiden Letzteren vor und fragte Herrn Bergmann rein wegen der Neugier, ob er wirklich Lehrer sei. Und er hatte es bestätigt.

YouTuber sind ja interessante Wesen. Was die alles für Nebenjobs haben... Aber warum nicht? Ist doch schön, dass man auch anderweitig Geld verdienen kann. Das macht dann das Leben, meiner Meinung nach, umso interessanter.

Es wurde ein sehr schöner Abend voller Erzählungen und Erinnerungen, die ich so nicht mehr vergessen werde. Als es dann hieß, nach Hause zu gehen, verabschiedeten wir die anderen an der Haustür und gingen ins Bett.

Ich stieg in Taddls Bett ein und deckte mich zu. Morgen geht's dann wieder ab nach Hause.

Ach, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht...

  
  


**Kapitel 18 - 'Ja, wirklich.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Am nächsten Morgen hörte ich ein leises Plätschern, wie wenn Wassertropfen auf eine Oberfläche treffen. Es hörte sich so an, als ob jemand duschen würde. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah mich um. Rojev war nicht in meinem Bett, mein Zimmer war ordentlich und es lag köstliches Frühstück auf einem Tablett, das auf meinem Schreibtisch war.

Ich stand auf und lief zu meinem Schreibtisch. Eine hellblaue Haftnotiz lag auf dem Tablett drauf auf dem "Guten Appetit :)" stand. Auf dem Tablett war das gleiche Frühstück, dass ich auch gestern Rojev gemacht habe.

Woher wusste sie, dass ich auch Bacon mochte?

Ein Klicken veranlasste meinen Kopf schnell hoch zu heben und ich sah wie Rojev aus dem Badezimmer mit nur einem Badetuch um ihren Körper gewickelt hinaus kam und mich anstarrte. Sie wurde richtig rot und ich konnte nicht anders, als auf ihre langen Beine zu schauen.

"Oh, meine Wissenschaft..", hörte ich sie murmeln und ehe ich blinken konnte, war sie schon an ihrem Koffer und suchte blitzartig ihre Sachen heraus. Nach binnen von Sekunden, verschwand sie wieder im Badezimmer.

Woah, wie sexy sie gerade aussah.

Nach fünf Minuten kam sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Ich war gerade mit meinem Frühstück fertig und stellte das leere Glas auf das Tablett.

"Danke für das Frühstück. Woher wusstest du das ich auch Bacon mag?", sagte ich grinsend.

"Gern geschehen und ich hab ein Interview von dir gesehen, in dem du scherzweise gesagt hast, dass Bacon gut schmeckt.", sagte sie zurück, grinsend.

"Ja, das waren noch Zeiten. Da war ich in den VideoDay und hab ein kurzes Interview gehalten.", sagte ich lächelnd. Die Erinnerung war eine sehr Lustige.

Rojev setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand in ihre. Sie lächelte mir zu und ich spürte wieder wie 8 Millionen Feuerwerke in meinem Bauch explodierten. Nur dieses Mal waren es Kleinere.

"Aber diese Zeiten sind nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ich diese Woche erlebt habe.", sagte ich.

"Wirklich?", sagte Rojev mit einer Augenbraue oben.

"Ja, wirklich.", sagte ich und lehnte mich nach vorne, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Sie wurde ein wenig steif, doch als meine Lippen ihre Lippen trafen, entspannte sie sich wieder und legte ihre Arme über meinen Nacken. Ich legte meine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an mich heran. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich.

Dieser Kuss war vielleicht viel besser als der Erste, den wir geteilt hatten. Es war so magisch, ich konnte einfach mein Glück nicht fassen. Rojev begann in meinen Haaren zu 'arbeiten' und es fühlte sich richtig gut an; ihre Hände in meinen Haaren; irgendwo anders, als auf meiner Hand.

Nach einer Weile zogen wir zurück, um Luft zu schnappen. Ich glaube, ich habe erwähnt, dass ich wegen meiner Faulheit unsportlich bin und daher auch nicht viel Luftvolumen in meinen Lungen anhalten kann. Wir schauten uns in die Augen und ich sah wie glücklich Rojev war; ihre Augen glänzten wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel und ich konnte nicht anders, als diesen Moment in meine Erinnerungen einzubrennen. So wichtig war mir ihre Glücklichkeit.

Wir standen auf und richteten unsere Haare und Kleidung, so, dass es nicht so aussah, als hätten wir Sex gehabt. Danach liefen wir gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und sahen Ardy vor dem Fernseher und Popcorn in der Hand auf der Couch sitzen. Er schaute auf und sagte "Morgen." und schaute den Film weiter an.

Ich und Rojev sahen uns an und lachten lauthals. Die Art wie Ardy auf der Couch saß; mit dem halben Rücken auf der Sitzfläche und die Schüssel auf dem Bauch. Popcorn lag zerstreut herum und er hob die _Coca Cola_ -Flasche in seiner linken Hand. Die Fernbedienung lag in der Nähe von seiner rechten Hand, die momentan in der Schüssel ruhte. Aber das Gesicht, dass er dabei zog als etwas Gruseliges im Film passierte, was mich auf den Hinweis brachte, dass er ein Horrorfilm ansah und heute Abend Albträume haben würde, war einfach unbezahlbar.

Wir lagen schon mittlerweile auf dem Boden und klatschten uns in die Hände. Wir sahen dabei BESTIMMT wie ein Seehund aus, dass sich in die Seitenflossen klatscht. Nach einer Weile standen wir wieder auf und ich sah zu Ardy hinüber, der mich mit einem Blick der "Ahhh...ja!" sagte ansah.

"Sorry, Alter, aber dein Gesicht sah unbezahlbar aus. Stimmt's, Rojev?", fragte ich.

Rojev nickte nur schnell; sie versuchte dabei ihr Lachen zurück zu halten, was sehr amüsant aussah.

"Ah... Sorry, Ardy.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Kein Ding.", sagte er abwinkend und sah den Film weiter an.

"Leute, ich muss heut' wieder Heim.", sagte sie plötzlich.

"Stimmt. Eine Woche ist schon vorbei. Nur Schade, dass es die halbe Zeit im Krankenhaus war...", sagte ich und umarmte sie ganz doll.

"Kuscheln!", schrie Ardy auf und schmiss das Popcorn um, setzte schnell die _Coca Cola_ -flasche auf den Wohnzimmertisch und rannte auf uns zu. Sekunden später waren wir von Ardy quasi überwältigt; fast schon wie ein Wasserfall, der plötzlich seinen Weg änderte.

Wir fielen von der Wucht auf den Boden und lachten gleich noch einmal. Dieses Mal aber war es nicht sehr lange und wir lagen ruhig auf dem Boden und starrten die Decke an.

"Wir werden dich vermissen.", sagte ich.

"Ja. Wie schnell die zeit vergeht...", sagte Ardy.

"Wenn du nur näher wohnen könntest...", sagte ich.

"Nach dem Studium werd' ich auf jeden Fall nach einer Wohnung hier suchen. Versprochen.", sagte sie und kreuzte ihren Zeigefinger mit ihrem Mittelfinger.

"Wie lange wird das dauern?", fragte Ardy.

"Ungefähr drei Jahre.", sagte sie.

"Puh...Wie wär's, wenn du währenddessen bei uns wohnst?", fragte ich.

"Das geht nicht. Ich wollte mein Studium in Freiburg machen. Und das ist sogar 60 Kilometer von meinem Wohnort entfernt.", sagte sie fast schon jammernd.

"Mann, ist das kompliziert.", sagte Ardy.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich versprech's euch öfters während des Studiums zu besuchen.", sagte sie.

"Oder du studierst einfach hier!", sagte Ardy und sprang auf.

"Gibt es hier überhaupt das Studienfach, das ich wollte?", sagte sie.

"Wieso? Was willst du studieren?", fragte ich.

"Bachelor of Science in pharmazeutische Wissenschaften.", sagte sie.

"Das ist ja mal ein interessantes Thema.", sagte Ardy kopfnickend.

"Also, wir schauen in der Webseite der Kölner Uni auf die Studienfächer und dann können wir ja sehen, ob du kommen kannst.", sagte ich.

"Ja, aber ich schau' zu Hause nach. Jetzt muss ich meinen Zug bekommen.", sagte sie.

"Okay. Dann gute Reise und schönen Abend noch.", sagte ich und küsste leicht auf ihre Lippen. Doch sie ließ nicht los und küsste meine Lippen länger. Grinsend löste ich mich von ihr und umarmte sie noch einmal ganz doll. Dann umarmte sie Ardy noch schnell und nach fünf Minuten stand sie mitsamt ihres Koffers und ihres Longboards vor der Tür. Ich gab ihr ein Zettel in die Hand und sagte ihr sie solle diesen Zettel erst im Zug öffnen und die Antwort per SMS an mich schicken.

Ein letzter Abschied und ein Schritt von der Tür entfernt und schon vermisste ich sie. Dieses Mal wird es wohl heftiger sein als vorher.

Eine Nachricht, dass Rojev hier studieren kann und auch den Platz bekommen hat, wird mich wieder zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt machen.

Aber bis dahin wird es noch sehr lange dauern.

**Kapitel 19 - 'Das war so süß.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Ich stieg in den Zug ein und suchte ein Platz zum Sitzen. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten fand ich eines am Fenster und versuchte meinen Koffer auf die Ablagefläche zu hieven, doch es war schwerer als ich dachte.

"Komm' schon. Werd' leichter.", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Da sah ich plötzlich eine Hand hervorschießen und meinen Koffer am Griff packen. Ich schaute auf und sah einen jungen Mann, vielleicht um die 25 Jahre alt, vor mir stehen und mich anlächeln. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, braune Augen und sah Alles in Allem nicht schlecht aus.

"Soll' ich dir helfen?", fragte er mich.

"Ja, bitte. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.", sagte ich verlegen. Ich bin auch so ein Schwächling.

"Bitte, du kannst mich auch 'duzen'.", sagte er und hievte meinen Koffer auf die Ablagefläche.

"Okay.", sagte ich.

"Wie heißt denn diese hübsche Frau vor mir?", fragte er mich. Jetzt sind es schon zwei Menschen, die mir gesagt haben, dass ich hübsch bin. Naja, eineinhalb. Taddl hat es ja nur indirekt gesagt, oder?

"Ich heiße Rojev. Das ist mein Spitzname.", sagte ich lächelnd.

"Ein einzigartiger Name für eine einzigartige Frau also.", sagte er grinsend.

"Fräulein, bitte.", sagte ich lächelnd.

"Ach, du bist also noch Jungfrau? Hätt' ich bei dir nicht gedacht...", sagte er.

"Naja, meine Kultur verbietet es einem Sex vor der Ehe zu haben. Und naja, da ich nicht heiraten möchte", 'außer wenn überhaupt mit Taddl' ergänzte ich in Gedanken, "kann ich das ja auch abhacken.", sagte ich. Nicht, dass ich Sex mit ihm will. Dafür ist es, meiner Meinung nach, noch zu früh.

"Nichts gegen deine Kultur, aber das ist ein bisschen fies. Findest du nicht?", sagte er mit einer Augenbraue nach oben.

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. So kann wenigstens ein BISSCHEN der Trieb aufgehalten werden. Sonst haben wir eine Millionen Episoden von '16 and pregnant'.", sagte ich lachend.

"Ja, da hast du auch Recht.", sagte er.

"Ich hab' nicht gefragt, wie du heißt. ", sagte ich.

"Oh, ja! Das tut mir Leid. Ich bin Tom.", sagte er.

"Schöner Name.", sagte ich.

"Ja, wie man's nimmt."

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden in unangenehmer Stille. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es auch so empfunden hat, aber er redete dann wieder.

"Also, dann. Ich muss dann mal los. War nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben.", sagte er und stand auf.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", sagte ich ebenfalls aufstehend.

"Hier ist mein Facebook-Konto. Vielleicht können wir ja dort weiter chatten.", sagte er und reichte mir ein Blatt Papier in die Hände.

"Okay, können wir machen. Bis dann.", sagte ich.

"Bis dann.", sagte er und ich winkte ihm zu. Er lief davon und ich saß mich erschöpft hin. Gespräche sind ja so anstrengend. Mit Taddl und Ardy läuft das viel reibungsloser ab.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an den Zettel, den er mir gegeben hat. Ich holte ihn aus meiner Handtasche raus und entfaltete es.

Auf dem Zettel stand:

'Meine liebe Rojev,

wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit und mit jedem Tag werde ich glücklicher. Jedes Mal wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, kann ich nicht anders, als ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht zu haben. Du hast dieses Magische, dass man nicht beschreiben kann. Es hat mich angezogen und ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich auch nicht diese Anziehung kappen.

Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich's nicht romantischer machen konnte. Zum Einen liegt's daran, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, um dir etwas vorzubereiten. Und zum Anderen war Ardy dabei und ich wollt' seine Wunde nicht noch größer machen. Ardy braucht ein wenig mehr Zeit, um über dich hinwegzukommen. Aber größtenteils ist der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht so der romantische Typ bin. Und obendrein bin ich auch noch faul.

Und deswegen sag ich's dir so:

Würden Sie, meine Hoheit, die Ehre erweisen, an meiner Seite zu stehen? Durch dick und durch dünn zu gehen? Wie in schlechten als auch in guten Zeiten mir beizustehen? Kurz:

Wollen Sie meine Geliebte sein?

In Liebe, Ihr Taddl.'

Oh, meine Wissenschaft. Das war so süß. Er schreibt, dass es unromantisch sei, aber etwas Romantischeres kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Schnell zog ich mein Handy aus meiner Tasche und schrieb ihm als Antwort auf den Zettel:

'Ich würde mit Ihnen gerne das Leben teilen, lieber Herr Tjarks. Und wenn Sie denken, dass diese Botschaft nicht romantisch war, dann liegen sie falsch, mein Herr. :)'

Kurz darauf antwortete er mir mit 'Vielen Dank für Ihre Antwort, meine Liebe. Ich freue mich schon auf ihre Rückkehr. :)'

Ich lächelte schon die ganze Zeit über und legte mein Handy wieder in meine Handtasche. Woher er sich die Zeit genommen hat, so einen langen Text zu schreiben? Wahrscheinlich als ich unter der Dusche war und er sein Frühstück aß.

Von wegen Männer sind nicht Multi-Tasking fähig!

Den Zettel, den mir Tom in die Hand gab, warf ich aus dem Fenster, das offen war, um frische Luft hinein zulassen. Es tut mir Leid, Tom, aber jetzt hab' ich einen Freund. Einen festen Freund.

Jetzt liegt es nur noch an der Uni, ob unsere Liebe in Erfüllung gehen wird oder nicht...

**Kapitel 20 - 'Ich red' schon wie ein Spasti.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Sie hat 'ja' gesagt! Ich kann's nicht glauben. Sie hat wirklich 'ja' gesagt. Okay, nicht Eins-zu-Eins 'ja', aber es war eine Bestätigung enthalten.

Mein Herz fing an heftig zu schlagen und mein Bauch machte Backflips wie ein Turnweltmeister. In einer anderen Situation hätt' ich gedacht, dass ich einer Herzattacke nah käme. Aber diese Situation, das JETZT, ist so viel besser.

Oh, Gott. Ich red' schon wie ein Spasti.

Ich fuhr meinen Computer hoch und sah, dass Manu online auf TS ist. Mit einem Mausklick schickte ich ihm eine Anfrage zu einem Gespräch.

"Hey, Täddl!", sagte er mit seiner Creepy-Stimme.

"Hey, Manu.", sagte ich zurück.

"Was'n los? Wolltest du irgendwas mit mir aufnehmen?", fragte er mich.

"Ja, gleich. Aber vorher muss ich dir etwas sagen.", sagte ich schon aufgeregt.

"Du bis' ja janz aufjeregt. Schieß los!", sagte er ebenfalls aufgeregt.

"Ich hab eine Freundin!", schrie ich schon halb ins Mikrofon. Oh, sh*t! Hoffentlich hat Ardy das nicht gehört.

"Meinst du das, was ich denke?", fragte er nachdenklich.

"Wenn du meinst, dass ich eine feste Freundin habe, dann ja.", sagte ich.

"Yeah! Täddl hat 'ne Freundin!", sagte er wieder mit seiner Creepy-Stimme. "Wie heiß denn die Glückliche?", fragte er nach.

"Ihren richtigen Namen möchten sie geheim halten. So wie du dein Gesicht. Sie möchte, dass man sie mit 'Rojev' anspricht. Das ist ihr Spitzname.", sagte ich.

"Warum 'Rojev'?", fragte er.

"Ist eine Übersetzung von ihrem Namen. Vom Türkischen ins Kurdische. Sie ist von kurdischem Stamm.", sagte ich.

"Ah, okay.", sagte Manu.

"Und? Wollen wir jetzt TTT aufnehmen?", fragte ich.

"Klaro!", sagte er, "Lass' uns aber erst noch auf maudadidado, O-Saft, Zombey und Holly warten."

"Klar.", sagte ich und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten versammelten wir uns alle in TTT und begannen die Aufnahme.

Und was kann ich sagen? Es hat wieder einmal gelohnt. Ich speicherte die Aufnahme und das Thumbnail auf dem Rechner und legte mich erst einmal aufs Bett.

Da klingelte die Tür und rein kam Simon.

"Es gibt was Leckeres bei uns zu Essen. Magst du runter kommen?", fragte mich Simon.

"Ja, ich komm' gleich.", sagte ich, da ich eine Nachricht von einem Domink aus dieFilmfabrik bekommen habe. Simon lief wieder aus dem Zimmer und ging hoch in sein Haus.

Ich öffnete die Nachricht und überprüfte erst, ob dieser Dominik ein kleines Konto ist und war überrascht, dass er recht viele Abonnenten hatte. Ich ging zurück auf den Tab mit der Nachricht und las es mir durch.

Er wollte, dass ich ihn erst einmal treffe und eine Art Interview mit ihm auf seinem Kanal 'Sendertime' mache. Dann möchte er mir etwas sagen. Und wieder schaute ich nach und gab ihm dann das 'Okay' für das Interview. Er hat mir natürlich die Adresse gegeben und ich speicherte sie in meinem Handy.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Simon und saß am Essenstisch. Caty hatte etwas sehr Leckeres zu Abend gemacht. Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und lief wieder runter. Dann schnappte ich mein Longboard und fuhr mit Simon, Dner und Ardy ein wenig um Köln herum.

Erschöpft und kalt vom Wetter fuhren wir wieder nach Hause. Nachdem ich mich umzog, legte ich mich in mein Bett und konnte erst einmal nicht schlafen.

Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen. Ich und Rojev sind zusammen. Das wird ja eine schöne Zeit.

**Kapitel 21 - 'Ich weiß.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, ging ich als aller Erstes unter die Dusche. Die Zugfahrt war sehr anstrengend. Stellt euch einfach nur zwei streitende Zwillinge vor, die um die 5 Jahre alt sind. Und obendrein war es auch schwül.

Ja, ich frag' mich gerade auch, wie ich es überlebt habe.

Nach der erfrischenden Dusche packte ich erst einmal meine Sachen aus und zog bequemere Kleidung an und chillte den ganzen Tag.

Am nächsten Tag setzte ich mich dann vor meinem Computer und recherchierte auf der Webseite der Universität Köln, ob mein Wunschstudienfach gegeben ist.

Eine Weile hatte es gedauert, bis ich zu einem Suchergebnis kam.

Das Studienfach wird angeboten!

Ich hab' mich natürlich sehr gefreut und hab' mir schnell mein Handy geholt, um Taddl anzurufen und ihm die freudige Mitteilung zu geben.

"Hey, Kleine.", sagte er nachdem er den Anruf annahm.

"Hey.", sagte ich zurück.

"Was gibt's?", sagte er.

"Das Studienfach wird an der Uni angeboten!", schrie ich halblaut in den Sprecher.

"Wirklich? Meinst du das im Ernst?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

"Ja! Ich schick dir jetzt die URL.", sagte ich und schickte die Nachricht über YouTube.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen in der nichts als Stille kam. Besorgt um ihn sagte ich seinen Namen.

"Taddl? Ist irgendetwas?", fragte ich ihn.

"Des is ja.. hehe.. des is ja.. eh des is ja. Super geil!", schrie er und lachte dabei.

"Ja! Ich kann endlich öfters bei dir sein. Oder noch besser: Ich zieh' bei euch ein!", schrie ich fast.

"Das würd' so cool sein. Aber ich muss noch mit unserem Vermieter reden, ob das in Ordnung geht. Das müsste kein Problem sein. Schließlich wohne ich mit Ardy zusammen. Und Geldsorgen werden wir auch nicht haben, stimmts?", fragte er nach.

"Auf jeden Fall!", sagte ich lachend.

"Oh, Ro. Du hast mich gerade viel glücklicher gemacht.", sagte er und ich konnte mir schon das Glänzen in seinen Augen vorstellen.

"Ich weiß.", sagte ich.

"Ich hab' da noch 'ne Frage: Macht es was aus, wenn ich anderen von unserer jetzt offiziell gewordenen Beziehung sage?", fragte er mich.

"Ne. Ich bin komplett okay damit. Von mir aus kann es die ganze Welt wissen. Das wird nichts an unserer Beziehung ändern.", sagte ich.

"Okay. Danke. Aber du weißt, dass ich so etwas so gut wie möglich geheim halte.", sagte er klarstellend.

"Ja, klar. Das ist ja auch Privatsache.", sagte ich verständlich. Das macht Taddl aus. Er ist sehr geheimnisvoll. Er gibt nicht alles preis und möchte lieber so viel wie möglich ist geheim halten.

Seine Tattoos, zum Beispiel. Ich hab' ihn einmal danach gefragt, was es auf sich hat und er hat nur gesagt, dass er damit seine Vergangenheit abschließen möchte. Es sind gute und schlechte Erinnerungen, aber jedes dieser Erinnerungen sind ein Teil seines Lebens und deshalb auch wichtig für ihn. Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich nichts Anderes schöner, als so seine Vergangenheit abzuhaken.

Ich hab' mir schon viele Gedanken über Tattoos gemacht - noch bevor ich Taddl getroffen habe - und ich finde ein oder zwei Tattoos, die mein Inneres und meine Erfahrungen zeigen nicht schlimm. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ich Farben oder Schwarz benutzen soll. Farben finde ich schön, aber das kostet bestimmt viel mehr.

"Also, dann. Ich muss jetzt zu einem Interview von einem Dominik. Ist so'n YouTuber, der mich etwas fragen möchte."

"Okay. Hab' viel Spaß.", sagte ich.

"Danke und hab' noch 'n schönen Tag, meine Ro.", sagte er und schickte ein Küsschen. Ich schickte ihm auch einen und legte auf.

Yes! Ich kann jetzt endlich bei Taddl wohnen! Aber vorher muss ich noch meine Eltern fragen, ob das okay ist.

Ich bin ja so glücklich.

**Kapitel 22 - 'Weltreise wegen was?'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Ich stand vor dem Gebäude, in dem Dominik sein Studio für seine 'Sendertime'-Aufnahmen brauchte. Auf den Klingelreihen stand Studios und ich klingelte dort.

"Sendertime Studio, wer ist da?", sprach ein junger Mann in den Sprecher.

"Ja, hier ist Taddl. Ich bin wegen des Interviews hier.", sagte ich.

"Ach, Taddl. Komm' rein.", kam es aus dem Lautsprecher.

Die Tür summte und ich schob die Tür auf. Im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen, stand auf einem Zettel 'Sendertime Studio. Bitte nicht stören.' und ich sah, dass die Tür schon einen spaltbreit offen war. Ich schob die Tür auf und trat ein.

Der Eingang war sehr schlicht, doch als ich mehr in die Wohnung trat sah ich orange-blaue Wände mit Kameras um eine großen, grünen Teppich herum.

Auf diesem grünen Teppich stand eine kleine braune Couch, die etwas abgenutzt aussah. Aber ich konnte mir denken, dass viele Menschen hier interviewed worden sind.

Hinter der Couch war eine tapezierte Wand, die ein Foto im Hintergrund hatte. Es sah aus wie eine Stadt, ich konnte aber nicht zuordnen, welche es war.

Ein junger Mann mit einem Dreitagebart kam auf mich zu und begrüßte mich.

"Hallo, Taddl. Ich bin der Dominik und ich muss mal bevor wir dieses Interview machen, ein paar Dinge fragen. Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte er mich.

"Kommt auf die Frage an.", sagte ich.

"Okay. Ich kenn' dich schon seit längerem über YouTube, feier' auch deine Videos. Mal auf LetsTaddl und auch auf MeatcakeTV. Ich hab auf eurem Brudis-Kanal gesehen, dass ihr einen Produzenten gefunden habt für euer Album wahrscheinlich.", sagte er.

"Ja, wir wollten Raps aufnehmen und haben dafür glücklicherweise einen günstigen Produzenten gefunden. Der MuskelMarley ist aber auch echt gut in seinem Job.", sagte ich.

"Okay. Jetzt zur Frage: Fändest du es cool, wenn wir auf, naja, 'Weltreise' gehen würden? Von hier nach New York, von dort nach Moskau und von Moskau nach Sao Paol?", fragte er mich.

"Weltreise wegen was?", fragte ich zurück.

"Wegen dem 7. Teil der X-Men-Reihe. Der Originaltitel heißt 'Days of Future Past' und auf Deutsch 'Vergangenheit ist Zukunft'. Wir werden dort dann die Stars interviewen und auf die roten Teppiche gehen. Und? Interessiert?", fragte er mich noch einmal.

"Klar, aber muss ich das dann bezahlen oder wird das bezahlt?", fragte ich.

"Das wird bezahlt. Das Einzige was du brauchst ist Taschengeld und deinen Koffer. Und ich bin mir sicher du hast von beidem 'was.", sagte er.

"Klar. Okay. Abgemacht. Wann beginnen wir dann? Weil ich muss vorproduzieren für meine Zuschauer und dann noch das mit unserem Internetanbieter NetCologne besprechen, weil wir im Moment Simons Internet abzapfen.", sagte ich.

"Wir fangen am Donnerstag nächste Woche an.", sagte er.

"Genügend Zeit. Okay.", sagte ich.

"Wollen wir jetzt mit unserem Interview beginnen?", fragte er.

"Ja, gerne.", sagte ich und ich setzte mich auf die Couch. Derweilen holte sich Dominik sein Laptop und die Aufnahme wurde begonnen.

Nach der Aufnahme fuhr ich mit meinem Longboard nach Hause und aß zu Abend wieder bei Simon. Dort erzählte ich den anderen meine zukünftigen Pläne und alle freuten sich auf 'mein Glück'. Danach rief ich Ro an und berichtete ihr das Gleiche. Sie freute sich sehr für mich und konnte es schon nicht mehr abwarten die Videos zu sehen.

Ich kann's auch nicht erwarten. Es wird bestimmt 'über-cool' mit den Stars zu reden und auf den roten Teppichen zu laufen.

**Kapitel 23 - 'Ist das kein trauriger Anblick?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Ich lief ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern fernsahen und setzte mich zu ihnen.

"Hey, Rojev.", sagte mein Vater auf türkisch. Ja, auf türkisch. Manchmal reden wir aber auch kurdisch. Meine Eltern sind mit ihrer Muttersprache aufgewachsen. Mein Vater kam mit 25 Jahren nach Deutschland und meine Mutter mit 23 Jahren. Beide sind eine Woche voneinander getrennt in Deutschland angekommen und haben Asyl beantragt.

Nach zwei Jahren haben sie dann geheiratet und nach wieder zwei Jahren kam ich dann zur Welt. Ich sollte normalerweise am 2. Mai 1994 auf die Welt kommen, wollte aber für weitere 8 Tage nicht aus dem kuscheligen und warmen Mutterkuchen rauskommen und hab' mich dann entschieden raus zu kommen.

Irgendwann wird es ja langweilig, oder?

Als ich 5 Monate alt war, kamen Polizisten vor die Tür, um mich und meine Mutter wieder in die Türkei abzuschieben. Im letzten Moment kam dann ein Anruf, der der Grund ist, dass ich noch heute hier in Deutschland wohne. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht abgeschoben worden bin, da die Lebensbedingungen in der Türkei gleich null waren und immer noch sind.

Zwei Jahre später ist mein Bruder auf die Welt gekommen. Das Lustige dabei ist ja, dass er eigentlich am selben Tag (2. Mai) wie ich auf die Welt hätte kommen sollen. Hat sich aber auch umentschieden und ist ihm dann nach 11 ganz langen Tagen langweilig geworden und er wollte das Licht der Krankenhausstation erblicken.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hätten wir als Zwillinge abgestempelt werden können. Und auf einer anderen Art und Weise hatten meine Eltern am _SELBEN TAG_ Sex.

Das ist ekelhaft und zu viel Information, ich weiß.

Ich zögerte nicht lange und sagte ihnen gleich, was Sache ist. Dann brach die Hölle los. Wir stritten mit den unmöglichsten Argumenten und Beispielen und meine Mutter beharrte darauf, mich immer wieder mit dem Zug fahren zu sehen, als mich nie wieder zu sehen.

Leute, als ich gesagt hab', dass meine Eltern ein bisschen streng sind, hab' ich vergessen etwas hinzuzufügen: Sie sind zu fürsorglich.

Eltern, die nicht wollen, dass man auszieht, sind Eltern, die zu große Angst haben, dass man es nicht auf die Reihe kriegt und schließlich abstürzt. Sie haben aber auch Angst vor den Gerüchten, die dann in unserer Familie überhäuft auftreten werden.

Ich kann das nicht verstehen.

Wenn man möchte, dass ein Mensch selbstständig wird, sollte man es doch Freiheiten lassen, die einem ermöglichen, Verantwortung und Unabhängigkeit selbst zu erlernen. Wenn man ihnen andauernd irgendwelche Blockaden in den Weg setzt, wird man als Elter letztendlich noch verzweifelter sein, weil man dann sieht, wie dieses Kind Selbstverzweiflungen, wenig Selbstbewusstsein und gar kein Selbstvertrauen entwickelt hat. Die Schwächen häufen sich hier an, während die Stärken sinken.

Ist das kein trauriger Anblick?

Möchte man als Elter wirklich diese Fehler machen, um beim ersten Kind alle Voraussetzungen zum Leid zu setzten und bei den folgenden dann alles wieder gutzumachen und dann das erste Kind zu zeigen, wie 'gut' diese erzogen worden sind?

Man wird sich als Opfer sehen, sein Leben lang. Und ehrlich gesagt, Leute, ist genau das mit mir passiert.

Ich bin 20 Jahre alt und kriege noch immer nichts auf die Reihe. Und da wage ich einen Schritt in Richtung Verbesserung, wird mir der Boden unter den Füßen gerissen und ich falle in ein sehr dunkles Loch der Depression.

Ist euch das auch schon einmal so vorgekommen?

Ich hab' mich dann entschieden, die Reise selbst anzutreten und gegen den Willen meiner Eltern nach Köln zu ziehen.

Dann werd' ich allen beweisen, dass ich es zu etwas machen kann. Ich werd' ihnen zeigen, dass ich kein Loser bin; dass ich mein Leben im Griff habe und meine Pläne durchziehen werde.

Und Taddl, Ardy, Dner, Simon, Caty und Julia werden mir dazu beistehen.

Das weiß ich.

In der Zwischenzeit sah ich mir die Reisevlogs von Taddl und Dominik an und auch die restlichen coolen Videos. Ich gab Taddl und Ardy Bescheid, dass ich kommen werde und sie freuten sich sehr, da sie auch mit dem Vermieter geredet haben und er das 'Okay' gegeben hat.

Solche Vermieter sollte es öfter geben.

••••

Am 1. September stand ich dann vor der Tür von Taddls und Ardys Wohnung und klingelte.

"Ardy!", schrie ich und sprang auf ihn zu. Wir umarmten uns ganz dolle.

"Ro? Bist du das?", sagte Taddl aus dem Inneren der Wohnung.

"Ja, Taddl. Ich bin's. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.", sagte ich und grinste ihm zu, als er dann vor der Tür stand.

"Dankeschön. Warum bist du hier? Hast du mich vermisst?", sagte er und grinste mir ebenfalls zu.

"Ja, euch beide hab' ich vermisst. Und:.", sagte ich und holte mein Koffer vor meine Füße, "Ich zieh' bei euch ein!"

"Was?! Ja!! Das ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich je bekommen habe! Danke Ro!", sagte Taddl uns küsste mich ganz doll auf die Lippen.

"Grr. Langsam Tiger.", sagte ich flirtend und strich ihm dabei über seine Brust.

"Ro..", murmelte er und schloss seine Augen.

"Ja, Taddl?", sagte ich.

Doch es kam keine Antwort von ihm. Er stand da einfach mit geschlossenen Augen und lehnte sich an der Tür ab. Schließlich öffnete er sie und sagte "Ist jetzt auch egal. Komm' rein. Wir haben grad' VARO 2 aufgenommen.", sagte er.

"Die aller erste Folge?! Lass' mich sehen!", schrie ich und die Flirt-Stimmung wurde mit 'Exitement' überflutet.

"Ja, aber wir müssen es noch schneiden.", sagte Taddl und führte mich in sein Zimmer.

Er zeigte mir die Aufnahme erst komplett und schnitt sie dann fertig. Ich war sehr froh eine exklusive Vorahnung zu haben. Schließlich warten ja eine Millionen Nudeln auf seine Videos. Zum Glück hat sich NetCologne dann doch überreden lassen, ihnen Internet zu geben.

War ja aber auch eine heikle Zeit ohne Internet.

Zu der Aufteilung sage ich nur, dass es interessant ist. Mehr kriegt ihr auch nicht von mir zu lesen. Ist ja aber auch die erste Folge und da hat sich Einiges geändert in den jeweiligen Gruppen.

Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, endlich mit Taddl in einer Wohnung zu wohnen. Wir werden noch viele Abenteuer gemeinsam erleben.

Das könnt ihr mir glauben.

**Kapitel 24 - 'Heißt das, du willst Sex mit mir haben?'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Heut' war ein sehr schöner Tag. Ich hätt' nie gedacht, dass mein 20. Geburtstag alle anderen Geburtstage übertreffen kann. Ro ist hier, meine Freunde sind hier, mein Leben ist einfach perfekt.

Besser könnte es nicht sein.

Nach dem Longboardfahren fanden wir uns in unserer Wohnung und redeten einfach nur. Wir redeten über so viele Erinnerungen und lachten uns jedes Mal kaputt. Der Fakt, dass Ro mit mir in der Wohnung wohnt, ist einfach nur Hammer. Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben.

Ich hab' definitiv im Lotto gewonnen. Und mein Preis ist nicht Geld, sondern Liebe. Liebe von einem wundervollen Fräulein.

Ich bin einfach nur froh.

Als der Tag auch seinem Ende näher kam, verabschiedeten wir uns von den anderen. Danach ging's auch ins Bett.

Ich zog mich im Zimmer um, während Ro sich im Badezimmer umzog. Als ich fertig war, kam Ro auch schon aus dem Badezimmer.

Wir stiegen beide ins Bett und ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ich sah zu Ro hinüber und sah, dass ihre Augen auch weit offen sind.

"Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte ich sie.

"Nein.", sagte sie und sah mich an. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und kuschelte sich an mich heran. Ich legte meine rechte Hand auf ihre Taille und seufzte. Ro legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und ich konnte spüren, wie mein Herz wieder heftig zu pochen anfing.

"Ich liebe es deinem Herzschlag zuzuhören. Es ist in Harmonie mit meinem Puls.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Ich liebe es, wenn du deinen Kopf auf meine Brust legst.", sagte ich.

"Dann sollte ich das öfters machen.", sagte sie, schaute auf und lachte leise.

"Ja.", sagte ich und küsste ihre Lippen.

Da kam mir etwas in den Sinn und ich zögerte nicht zu fragen.

"Ro, du bist jetzt schon 20 Jahre alt und du hattest immer noch kein Sex. Warum ist das so?", fragte ich.

"Ich wollte meine Jungfräulichkeit an einem mir besonderen Mann verlieren. Und außerdem gilt in unserer Kultur das ungeschriebene Gesetz 'Kein Sex vor der Ehe.'", sagte sie.

"Wenn das so ist, werd' ich dich nicht heiraten können.", sagte ich.

"Warum das denn?", sagte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn.

"Weil ich denke, dass Sex zur Beziehung gehört. Egal, ob man verheiratet ist oder nicht. Sex ist wichtig.", sagte ich.

Ro nickte verständlich. "Dann muss ich wohl meine Liste an ungeschriebenen Gesetzten verkürzen.", sagte sie und grinste.

"Heißt das, du willst Sex mit mir haben?", fragte ich ebenfalls grinsend.

"Nicht jetzt. But eventually.", sagte sie und kuschelte wieder ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

"Ich freu' mich schon. Sag' mir Bescheid, wenn du bereit bist.", sagte ich und streichelte über ihren linken Arm.

"Okay.", sagte sie und küsste meine Lippen, "Gute Nacht, Taddl.", murmelte sie und schloss ihre Augen.

"Gute Nacht, Kleine.", sagte ich und schloss mir ebenfalls meine Augen.

Ab heut' fängt das richtige Abenteuer an. Ich hoffe, wir bleiben noch eine Weile lang zusammen.

**Kapitel 25 - 'Um 180 Grad.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Am nächsten Morgen haben wir nichts Besonderes gemacht. Ich hab' mir eine Kamera von Taddl geliehen und die Softboxen aufgestellt. Es war Zeit ein neues Video zu drehen.

Ich redete über ein Thema, der mir wichtig war. Es ging um Mobbing. _[A/N: Bitte hört euch das Lied "You Don't Really Know Me" von Jessie J über Spotify an. Ich find' keinen YouTube-Link der nur die Audio zeigt. Es passt sehr gut mit der Story. Danke! ]_

Als ich noch jünger war, so um die 8 Jahre alt, hatte ich meinen ersten Mobbingvorfall. Man hat mich beleidigt mit 'Scheiß Türke!' oder 'Du bist hässlich.' und hat mich von A nach B geschubst. Aber das war noch nichts im Vergleich zu dem was ich nach dem Schulwechsel erlebt habe. Irgendjemand hatte Lügen über mich verbreitet; hat gesagt, dass ich mit jemandem geschlafen hätte. Ich möchte euch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass ich 8 Jahre alt war und nichts über Sexualkunde wusste. Ich war zu jung, um diese Themen zu verstehen.

In der Grundschule hat man mich Schlampe genannt; 'B*tch' wie man das heut' so sagen würde. Wegen meines 'aggressiven Verhaltens' wurde ich auf die Hauptschule empfohlen. Eine Türkenclique - kleine, dumme Mädchen versteht sich - haben sich selbst auf die Arme geschlagen (wie dumm kann man sein) und sind hoch zu meiner Lehrerin gerannt und haben mich 'verpetzt'. Die Frau hat mich angeschrien und mir eine einwöchige Strafarbeit verdonnert. Ich hasse sie heut' noch.

Dann auf der Hauptschule ging das Mobben weiter. Ich wurde herumgeschubst, getreten, beleidigt, mir wurden fiese Streiche gespielt. Und was war ihr Grund?

Ich war ihnen zu hässlich.

Natürlich wollte ich aus diesem Höllenloch raus und habe meine Noten verbessert - wie auch immer ich das bei diesem Druck geschafft hab' - und bin auf die Realschule empfohlen worden.

Ohne irgendeinen Eignungstest zu machen - was mich glücklich schätzen ließ - hab' ich mich in die sechsten Klasse angesiedelt. Die Klasse war zu anfangs sehr nett, ich hab' sofort eine Freundin gefunden (die später meine Feindin wurde) und habe zwei Jahre friedlich mein Leben genossen. Doch wie es das Schicksal will - und auch weil ich die Zahl 8 abgöttisch hasse - hat sich die Klassenatmosphäre schlagartig mit dem Eintritt eines neuen, nervigen, dummen, Schülers verändert.

Um 180 Grad.

Dieser Junge hat mir - wie soll's denn anders sein - das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.; hat all' meine Gesichtsdetails hervorgehoben und sie spöttisch herum posaunt.

Ich hab' jedes Mal versucht, mich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch es wurde immer schwieriger.

Schließlich ist er in der neunten Klasse abgegangen, da er sehr schlechte Noten hatte und obendrein auch noch viel Radau gemacht hat.

Klar, ich war froh, dass er weg war, aber hat sich mit seinem Verschwinden irgendetwas geändert?

Nein.

Naja, ich hab' danach versucht mich mehr auf meine Noten zu konzentrieren. Dann kam auch meine Abschlussfeier und ich weiß nicht, was mit den männlichen Schülern war, aber als ich dann mit meinem kurzen, pastellrosanen 'Cocktail'-Kleid kam, gab es Blicke von all' meinen Mobbern und als ich dann auf der Bühne mein Zeugnis nahm, gab es sogar Applaus, Geschrei und Gepfeife von den Männern aus meinen Parallelklassen.

Ich fand das sehr komisch. Ich war überwältigt. Aber ich wusste auch, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Sie würden das niemals Ernst meinen.

Naja, dann kam auch mein erstes Jahr im biotechnologischen Gymnasium und meine Vorstellung von drei mobbingfreien Jahren wurde zerstört.

Dieses Mal war es ein Mädchen, die um ein Jahr älter war als ich. Sie hat mich aber nie herumgeschubst. Sie hat mich eher mit direkten Worten zu Boden getreten bis ich dann leider Tränen vergießen musste.

Eineinhalb Jahre später ging sie dann ebenfalls ab, jedoch waren es gesundheitliche Probleme, die ihr ein Dorn im Auge waren.

Danach war es leise; ich war wirklich froh, doch wirklich zufrieden war ich nie. Meine Klassenkameraden entschieden sich mich zu ignorieren. Später erfuhr ich von einer guten Freundin von mir, dass ich vielleicht eintausend Mal besser war als sie. Sie war diejenige, die genervt hat; sie war diejenige, die nie ihren Mund schließen konnte; und sie war auch dümmer als ich.

Das hat mich glücklich gemacht und ich konnte mit ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus durchs Leben schreiten.

Es kam mir vor wie ein Augenblick und die drei Jahre waren vorbei. Jetzt bin ich hier in Köln mit wundervollen Freunden, einem einzigartigen Freund und weniger Sorgen.

An dieser Stelle musste ich einfach vor Glück ein paar Tränen, das Ticket zum Abrollen gewähren. Ich war sehr stolz auf mich. Ich hatte es geschafft viermal in die Hölle zu marschieren und kam immer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln heraus.

Ich gab' den Zuschauern noch kleine Tipps und Tricks wie ich es überlebt hab' und stoppte die Aufnahme. Ich nahm die SD-Karte heraus und schloss sie an meinen Laptop an und schnitt es schnell in drei Stunden.

Ich machte mir noch einen Thumbnail und lud das Video hoch. Danach kam auch schon Taddl von seinem Aufnahmemarathon ins Wohnzimmer. Er hat für das Zweitvideo noch ein paar Videos mit seinen Freunden aufgenommen.

Wir schnappten unsere Longboards und liefen hinaus. Draußen hielten wir unsere Hände als wir nebeneinander fuhren. Wir sahen auf dem Sonnenuntergang zu als wir auf unseren Longboards saßen und einfach so redeten.

Ich erinnerte mich an Taddls Tweet und musste grinsen. Am 18.05.2014 gab Taddl mir den Zettel, der uns in eine Beziehung rutschen ließ. Der Tweet war einfach sehr süß.

Ich fakede natürlich Traurigkeit und schrieb ihm, dass ich ihnen Glück wünsche.

Das klingt echt blöd, wenn man es so überlegt. Sich selbst Glück wünschen.

Als die Sonne dann endlich unterging, fuhren wir wieder nach Hause und stiegen ins Bett. Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag für uns beide und deshalb war es auch keine Überraschung, dass wir 'instant' einschliefen.

**Kapitel 26 - 'Damn right, girl.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

"Woah, woah, woah!", schrie ich und fiel beinahe hin bevor mich jemand an meinen Händen festhielt. Ich hörte ein Stöhnen und die Welt zog sich wieder in die richtige Lage.

"Ich hab' dich.", sagte Ro.

"Damn right, girl.", sagte ich und winkte ihr zu.

"Nicht jetzt, Taddl. Komm' wir müssen gehen.", sagte sie.

"Gehen? Wohin? Ins Bett?", fragte ich nach.

"Ja. Aber erst müssen wir Heim.", sagte sie.

"Kannst es schon nicht mehr abwarten, eh?", sagte ich grinsend.

"Taddl! Ich sagte 'Nicht jetzt'!", sagte Ro halblaut.

"Okay, okay. Reg' dich ab, Ro. War doch nur 'n Scherz.", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd. Ich lief ihr stolpernd entgegen und hielt mich an ihrer Schulter fest. Wir stiegen in den Zug ein und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte richtige Kopfschmerzen und mir war schwindelig. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Ros Schulter und atmete tief ein und aus.

••••••

Boah, hab' ich aber Kopfschmerzen.

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, was mir aber sehr schwer gelang und sah mich um. Ich war in meinem Zimmer. Neben meinem Bett war ein Glas gefüllt mit Wasser und eine Aspirintablette auf dem Nachtisch gestellt worden.

Hä? Bin ich behindert? Was is'n gestern passiert?

Ich dachte wieder zurück und alles kam mir wie in einem Flashback angeschossen.

• **Flashback** •

"Hey, Taddl! Was machst du denn da?", rief Ro mir entgegen.

"Ui! Guck' 'mal! Da sind ganz viele Tauben!", schrie ich vor Freude und rannte praktisch zu ihnen.

"Hä? Was für Tauben? Komm' wieder zurück Taddl! Sonst verletzt du dich noch!", schrie Ro nun.

"Aber die Tauben!", sagte ich, "Die sind wunderschön!"

"Taddl, komm' her! Da sind die Zuggleise!", schrie sie jetzt und ich hörte Fußstapfen, die immer lauter wurden.

"Nein! Da sind Tauben!", schrie ich und drehte mich um, was mittendrin schief ging, weil ich auf einmal rücklings hinfiel. Das Malzbier fiel mir aus den Händen und ich hörte wie es zu Boden fiel und in tausenden Scherben zersprang. Gleichzeitig hörte ich ein Hupen aus der Ferne und hatte Angst um mein Leben. Mein Herz klopfte bis in meinen Hals und ich sah schon Blitzbilder meines Lebens vor meinen Augen tanzen.

"Woah, woah, woah!", sagte ich und hätte fast den Boden mit meinem Rücken geküsst, wenn Ro mir nicht zur Hilfe geeilt wär' und mich an meiner Hand festhielt. Ich hörte dann ein Stöhnen, das von einem 'Boah, bist du schwer.' begleitet wurde. Dann war ich aber auch wieder auf den Füßen und konnte erst einmal durch schnaufen.

"Ich hab' dich.", sagte Ro. That's what she said.

"Damn right, girl.", sagte ich und winkte ihr zu. Sie fing an rot zu werden und schlug mir auf die Schulter.

"Nicht jetzt, Taddl. Komm' wir müssen gehen.", sagte sie in mein Ohr.

"Gehen? Wohin? Ins Bett?", fragte ich nach, halblaut.

"Ja. Aber erst müssen wir Heim.", sagte sie immer noch in mein Ohr.

"Kannst es schon nicht mehr abwarten, eh?", sagte ich grinsend. Wie geil das wär', wenn wir jetzt auch noch Sex hätten...

"Taddl! Ich sagte 'Nicht jetzt'!", sagte Ro halblaut. Alter, sieht die heiß aus, wenn sie wütend wird. Aber jetzt hab' ich Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

"Okay, okay. Reg' dich ab, Ro. War doch nur 'n Scherz.", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd. Ich lief ihr stolpernd entgegen und hielt mich an ihrer Schulter fest. Wir stiegen in den Zug ein und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte richtige Kopfschmerzen und mir war schwindelig. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Ros Schulter und atmete tief ein und aus.

Und danach, blank.

• **Flashback Ende** •

Woah, hab' ich aber Scheiße gebaut. Scheint ich hatte eine Flasche zu viel. Das ist sonst nicht so meine Art. Aber gut, dass Ro nichts getrunken hat. Sonst wär' ich jetzt nicht hier im Bett.

Ich bekam wieder ein Stechen im Kopf und stand auf, um die Tablette einzunehmen.

"Und? Gut ausgeschlafen?", sagte Ro, als sie einen Fuß in meinem Zimmer trat.

"Joah, es geht.", sagte ich und hielt meinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger an meine Schläfen. "Ach, und danke für's Leben retten.", sagte ich.

"Tja, was soll' ich sagen? Ich bin Wonderwoman.", sagte sie und lächelte breit.

"Du kannst nicht Wonderwoman sein. Sie war nur Sekretärin.", sagte ich und hielt meinen Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung.

"Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Dann bin ich halt deine Heroine.", sagte sie.

"Das gefällt mir schon besser.", sagte ich und lächelte zurück. Oder versuchte wenigstens zu lächeln. "Was gibt's zu Essen?", fragte ich nach, da mein Bauch auch Gehör verschaffen wollte.

"Dein Lieblingsessen, was sonst?", sagte sie und nahm meine Hand, um mich aufzurappeln. "Schaffst du es alleine oder soll ich helfen?", fragte sie.

Soll' ich ihr 'Ja, ich schaff' das schon.' sagen oder soll ich meine Unfähigkeit zu Gehen faken und 'Nein, ich brauch' deine Hilfe.' sagen?

Ich entscheide mich für Ersteres. Ich bin wieder einmal viel zu nett...

"Ja, klar. Ich mach' das schon.", sagte ich und lief hinter Ro in die Küche. Ardy war schon am Essenstisch und sah auf. Er sah nicht so fertig aus wie ich. Kein Wunder. Er hat ja auch nicht übertrieben.

"Na, Murmeltier? Was macht dein Kopf?", sagte er grinsend.

"Er hämmert mir in meinen Schädel, als ob da jemand im Käfig wär' und raus möchte.", sagte ich stirnrunzelnd. So langsam ging es wieder. Die Wirkung der Aspirintablette hat wohl eingekickt.

"Das ist 'Wild Taddl' der da raus will. Aber jetzt ist er ja hinter Gitter.", sagte er.

"Er wird auch schon müde.", sagte ich.

"Das ist gut. Aber jetzt musst du 'was essen, sonst hämmert dir dein Magen in deine Haut.", sagte Ro und lachte kurz auf.

"Ha-ha.", sagte ich und setzte mich hin. Ich aß mein Frühstück auf und legte mich dann wieder in meinen Bett, um meinen Hangover ein wenig auszuschlafen.

Boah, das mach' ich NIE WIEDER. Ich kenn' doch meinen Limit. Warum hab' ich dann übertrieben? Oder hat der Verkäufer mir etwas rein gemacht, sodass ich high wurde? Weil ich weiß, dass man durch Bier nicht high werden kann. Betrunken, ja. Aber high nicht.

Auf jeden Fall kauf' ich bei denen kein Malzbier mehr. Das ist jetzt klar.

**Kapitel 27 - 'Und wo feiert man 'dick'?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Das geht jetzt 3 Jahre lang so. Ich ein paar Mal in der Woche in die Universität gehend und Ardy und Taddl Let's Plays aufnehmend. Und dann nach unseren Arbeiten draußen Longboard fahrend.

Klar, wir haben Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen fürs Leben gemacht, aber Alles in Allem waren es drei stressvolle Jahre.

Irgendwann am Anfang des dritten Semester hab' ich mich endlich für Taddls Freude bereit gefühlt. Wenn ihr wisst, was ich damit meine. Ardy war das schei*egal, da er schon eine Freundin gefunden hat, mit der er sogar viel früher als wir angefangen hat.

Der Casanova.

Auf jeden Fall sind jetzt alle sechs Semester vorbei und ich hab' auch die Prüfung bestanden. Endlich hab' ich mein Studium hinter mir und ich kann nun fett Kohle gewinnen, wie es Ardy immer sagen würde.

Jetzt bin ich auf Jobsuche. Ich bin ja schließlich überqualifiziert. Naja, ich kann sagen, ich hab' mein Ziel erreicht.

Ich rief meine Eltern an und gab' ihnen die freudige Mitteilung. Sie waren sehr stolz auf mich und sagten, dass sie wollen, dass ich sie besuchen geh'.

Ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie jeden Monat im Jahr drei Tage lang besuche oder so.

Naja, auf jeden Fall hab' ich heute meine Prüfungsergebnisse bekommen und wir gehen jetzt alle 'dick' feiern.

Und wo feiert man 'dick'?

Natürlich in einer Disco. Ich mein', schließlich hatte ich ja kaum Zeit für das grundlose Feiern. Und außerdem bin ich jetzt 23 Jahre alt. Alt genug, um eine wieder zu besuchen. Die letzten zwei bis drei Male waren lange her. Vier Jahre vielleicht?

Eine Stunde später standen wir auch schon vor einer Discothek. Es war eine Hip-Hop Disco. Ich war nur ein einziges Mal in einer Hip-Hop Disco. Und das war auf der Abifahrt.

Ich stand davor, lächelnd und an die alten Zeiten denkend. Ich hatte so viel Spaß damals (obwohl ich in dieser Woche wieder einmal durch die Hölle ging). Einfach nur alle Sorgen aus dem Leib getanzt, so, als hätte ich überhaupt keine Sorgen.

Und heut' Nacht werd' ich auch all' meine Sorgen weg tanzen.

"Ro? Warum lächelst du denn gerade?", fragte mich Taddl. Wir liefen an die Theke und nahmen eine Karte mit. Uns wurden neongrüne Bänder für Alkohol an unsere Handgelenke angebunden. Die Karte ist anscheinend um alle Beträge auf den Chip zu speichern und sie dann später in der Kasse zu zahlen. Das gleiche System gab es auch in Dresden, als ich auf Abifahrt war. Ich fand es damals als auch heute als ein kluges System.

"Ach, ich erinner' mich gerade nur an meine Abifahrt. Da waren wir auch in einer Hip-Hop Disco in Dresden.", sagte ich schulterzuckend.

"Ach, ja. Die alten Zeiten...", sagte Ardy verträumt. Ich musste einfach lachen, weil das so süß aussah. Ich schlug leicht auf seine Schulter und 'schubste' ihn ein wenig weg. Dann fingen wir alle an zu lachen, weil es einfach so behindert aussah.

Nach unserer Ablage in der Garderobe, lief ich in die erste große Halle und schon kam da ein Lied von Flo Rida . Es war 'Right Round' und ich zog mir Taddl auf die Tanzfläche. Ardy schnappte sich seine Freundin und tanzte wo anders.

Wir sangen in einem Offkey wie niemals zuvor.

"You spin my head right round, right round. When you go down, when you go down, down!", schrien wir lauthals. Ich war mit dem Rücken an Taddls Brust und ging bei 'down, down.' hinunter bis fast auf den Boden und kam wieder hoch.

Ich hörte ihn schnell Luft holen und ich spürte wie er näher auf mich zu kam, da seine Brust meinen Rücken jetzt berührte. Er stöhnte leise auf, was ich aber komischerweise hören konnte.

Wir tanzten stundenlang zu vielen Hip-Hop Liedern (unter anderem auch Raps) und auch zu Liedern in den Charts. Es hat mir einen sehr großen Spaß gemacht. Und das obwohl ich keinen einzigen Schluck von alkoholischen Getränken hatte. Ich hab' einfach _Coca Cola_ oder Wasser getrunken.

Der Rest der Partymitglieder hatte 'Tequila', 'Sex on the Beach', 'Bloody Marry' und diverse andere alkoholischen Getränke. Wir haben Trinkspiele gespielt (wobei ich nur Wasser getrunken habe, aber trotzdem die Zitrone und das Salz abgeleckt habe; und es war widerlich) und hatten einfach riesigen Spaß.

Als es dann Zeit zur Abreise war, also 05:00 Uhr morgens (komisch, dass ich so lange durchgehalten habe. Das ist sonst nicht so mein Ding), liefen wir zu den Zuggleisen und warteten auf den Zug.

Ich musste jetzt natürlich Mama, Krankenschwester und Rettungsdienst auf einmal spielen (was Taddl natürlich gar nicht gestört hat; vor Allem bei dem Part mit der Krankenschwester).

Zu Hause angekommen, half ich beiden beim 'Ins-Bett-Gehen' ich legte noch jedem einen Eimer an den Bett, falls sie sich übergeben mussten. Dann ging ich auf die Couch und machte dort mein 'Bett'.

Ihr denkt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich bei der Kotzgefahr, unter der Taddl gerade steht, bei ihm schlafen werde? Das wär' ein 'Push auf die Risikotaste'.

Als ich endlich fertig war, lag ich mich erschöpft in mein 'Bett' und schlief sofort ein.

**Kapitel 28 - 'Fühlt sich so wahre Liebe an?'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Oh, Gott! Ich muss mich übergeben.

Ich sah einen Eimer am Bettrand von mir und entleerte einen Teil meines Magens. Schon erschöpft und verschwitzt warf ich mich wieder auf das Bett. Draußen war es sehr hell. Das Sonnenlicht schien, welches seinen Weg über die Löcher der Jalousie findet, in meinen Zimmer hinein. Mein Zimmer war natürlich dunkler als die Außenwelt.

Boah, wie spät ist es denn?

Ich sah auf meine leuchtende Armbanduhr und entzifferte die Uhrzeit. Es war 14:00 Uhr.

Okay, jetzt ist mein Schlafrhythmus endgültig zerstört.

Ich hievte mich auf meine Beine und rieb mir meine Augen mit meinen Händen. Sitzend erinnerte ich mich an die gestrige Party und musste lächeln. Obwohl ich irgendwo mittendrin einen Filmriss hatte, fand ich, dass das die beste Party meines Lebens war. Jeder hatte Spaß ohne Ende.

Ich ging zur Zimmertür und öffnete sie. Prompt kamen auch schon schöne Düfte aus der Küche, was mich hinweisen lies, dass es abermals mein Lieblingsfrühstück gibt.

Mmh, Bacon. Darauf hätt' ich jetzt Bock.

Ich lief ins Badezimmer und putzte mir erst einmal die Zähne und verrichtete mein Geschäft. Ich sah in den Spiegel und sah wie bleich ich im Gesicht war. Den Wasserhahn aufdrehend faltete ich meine Hände in eine Schüsselform und spritzte mir Wasser auf das Gesicht.

'Schon viel besser', dachte ich als ich in den Spiegel sah und langsam wieder Farbe in mein Gesicht kam. Nach der heißen Dusche zog ich mich in bequeme Kleidung um und lief direkt in die Küche.

Ro stand da vor einer Bratpfanne und drehte etwas um. Ich schlich mich in ihre Richtung und umarmte sie von hinten.

"Na, meine Nudel? Was machst du denn da Schönes?", fragte ich sie und küsste währenddessen leicht ihren Nacken mit Miniküssen.

"Ich mach' dir dein Lieblingsfrühstück. Du brauchst ein bisschen Kraftnahrung, um nicht umzufallen.", sagte sie flirtend und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bratpfanne.

"Ach, ist das so?", fragte ich und rückte sie näher an mich heran.

"Ja, Taddl. Und jetzt lass' mich das Frühstück machen. Sonst verbrenn' ich das letzte Stück Bacon.", sagte sie mit einem 'Hast du mich gehört?'-Blick.

"Ja, ja. Okay.", sagte ich und setzt mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Küchentisch hin.

"So. Jetzt ist es fertig.", sagte sie und legte das Stück Bacon auf ein Teller. Sie legte den Teller auf den Küchentisch neben dem Orangensaft, den Brötchen und den gerührten Eiern hin. Mir lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ich schnappte sofort zu.

Da schlug mir Ro auf die Hand und sagte "Warte doch. Ardy macht sich gerade bereit für den Tag und du frisst ihm sein Frühstück weg."

"Aber ich hab' Hunger.", sagte ich jammernd.

"Hab' Geduld. Er kommt doch gleich.", sagte sie und nahm meine Hand.

"Wer kommt gleich?", sagte Ardy.

"Wir haben gerade über dich geredet. Hier ist euer Frühstück. Guten Appetit.", sagte sie und verschwand aus der Küche.

"Willst du nich' auch 'was essen?", fragte ich nach.

"Hab' schon.", rief sie aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Okay.", sagte ich und wir aßen unser Frühstück zu Ende.

Dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und sah sie mit dem Laptop auf ihren Knien und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was'n los, Kleine?", fragte ich.

"Ach, du weißt ja. Jobsuche. Die Firma Roche ist ja meine erste Wahl. Und ich füll' gerade das Bewerbungsformular aus.", sagte sie und tippte wieder auf der Tastatur.

"Okay.", sagte ich und schaltete den Fernseher für einen Actionfilm an.

"Ist es nich' 'n bisschen zu früh für Filme?", fragte sie mich mit einer Augenbraue oben.

"Ne, wieso?", sagte ich schulterzuckend.

"Naja, wir hatten gerade Frühstück. Und es ist morgens. 14:00 Uhr.", sagte sie wie ein 'Captain Obvious'.

"No sh*t, Sherlock.", sagte ich mit einem Fake-Schock.

Dazu rollte sie die Augen und lachte. Ich schubste sie mit meiner Schulter, sodass sie mit ihrem Oberkörper leicht nach links wippte.

"Hey!", sagte sie und schubste zurück. Ich schnappte sie mir und kitzelte sie an ihrer Bauchgegend.

"STOP! NE-EIN. H-HÖR A-AUF!", sagte sie laut lachend und versuchte sich zu befreien.

"Was ist das Zauberwort?", sagte ich.

"BITTE?", schrie sie, doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Nein. Das ist es nicht.", sagte ich grinsend.

"WAS DANN?"

"Taddl ist sexy!", sagte ich.

"OH NEIN! DAS WERD' ICH NICHT SAGEN!", schrie sie, "SONST EXPLODIERT DEIN EGO!"

"Mag sein, aber du kommst sonst nicht von mir los."

"Okay, okay. Ich geb' a-auf. 'Taddl i-ist se-sexy!", sagte sie schweren Atems.

"Was war das? Ich konnte dich nicht hör'n.", sagte ich.

"TADDL IST SEXY!", schrie sie und ich ließ lachend los. Das war echt amüsant.

"Jerk." murmelte sie und schmollte. Aww, wie süß das aussah.

"Sorry, Kleine. Wiedergutmachung?", sagte ich und spitze meine Lippen.

"Nach der Aktion kannst du küssen vergessen.", sagte sie immer noch schmollend.

"Wirklich?", sagte ich und schmollte ebenfalls.

Ich sah wie ihr Gesicht ihren Ausdruck änderte und es schon 'Aww!' schrie.

"Nein, natürlich nicht.", sagte sie aufgebend und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Der Moment an dem ihre Lippen auf meine trafen, kamen wieder die Feuerwerke hoch. Es war wie das zweite Mal als wir uns geküsst haben. Das erste Mal war ja nich' so perfekt wie das Zweite. Die Feuerwerke, die wieder einmal acht Millionen Mal in die Luft gingen und schließlich explodierten. Einfach alles.

Ich hätt' nie gedacht, dass auch nach drei Jahren die gleiche Chemie zwischen uns herrscht.

Fühlt sich so wahre Liebe an? Wie beim ersten Mal? Ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt, weil ich mich lebendig fühle. Jedes Mal. Schön, dass ich auch diese Erfahrung gemacht habe.

**Kapitel 29 - 'Beste Freunde tu'n alles für Einen, nich'?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Zwei Wochen sind schon vergangen und ich hab' verschiedene Videos gedreht. Die Videos sind ein paar tausendmal angeschaut worden.

Ich weiß nicht.

Seit dem Taddl mich in einer seiner WTF?!- Folgen erwähnt hat ist meine Abonnentenzahl wie Gras gewachsen. Ich hab' jetzt 100.000 Abonnenten und bin jetzt auch schon YouTuberin geworden.

Aber das Leben als eine YouTuberin ist schon anstrengend. Klar, ich mach keine Let's Plays oder andere Sachen, aber ich diskutiere über verschiedene Themen, die mir wichtig sind und anscheinend auch für die Zuschauer.

Seitdem werden aber auch Kommentare angehäuft und mein Ask.fm ist auch schon voll mit Fragen. Instagram, Twitter, Facebook. Alles voll. Ich kann nicht mehr mithalten.

Jede Minute kommt ein neuer Kommentar, ein neues Favorisieren, ein neues Like, eine neue Frage, eine neue Erwähnung und es ist echt anstrengend allen zu antworten.

Ich wurde beglückwünscht, gelobt, aber auch beleidigt und gehated, was diese eifersüchtigen 'Fangirls' ausgedacht haben, dass ich die Freundin von Taddl wär' und, dass sie mich umbringen würden, wenn ich sein Herz breche.

Ja, klar. Ich bin Taddls Freundin. Aber das muss doch nicht ganz Deutschland erfahren. In den Ungefilmt- Videos und den Brudis-Videos verhalten wir uns wie Freunde, aber Off-Camera, sind wir wieder in unseren Gesichtern.

Wir mussten deswegen sehr vorsichtig sein.

Aber bis heut' hat's ja geklappt und wir sind glücklich. Was will man denn mehr?

Dann kommt aber noch das Drehen eines Videos hinzu und das Schneiden, Hochladen, Ideen sammeln und diese Umsetzen. Da bleibt kaum Zeit für andere Dinge. Nicht einmal Zeit für sich selbst.

Urlaub, ja. Das ist was ich jetzt brauch'. Dann kann ich ja nach dem Ausruhen mit der Arbeit anfangen. Aber ich muss dann das Formular erst später schicken.

Ich schrieb' mir das auf das Handy und sah auf die Uhr. Es war 20:10 Uhr.

Boah, hab' ich aber lang nachgedacht.

Ich nahm mein Longboard in die Hand. Taddl und Ardy nahmen ihres auch mit und wir gingen hoch zu Simon und Dner und fragten sie, ob sie mitkommen würden. Simon sagte, dass er nicht könne, da er 'Ungeschlagen' schnitt und Dner sagte, er mache Vorbereitungen für seinen nächsten Urlaub.

Tja, es scheint, dass nur wir drei auf Tour durch Köln sind. Ardy rief noch seine Freundin an und lud sie ein. Diese freute sich auch lautstark, was wir durch die Lautsprecher hören konnten und legte auf.

Ein breites Grinsen begleitete uns alle durch den Abend, weil es einfach ein himmlisches Gefühl ist, mit dem Longboard über den Straßen Kölns zu fahren und die frische Brise in dieser Monsterhitze zu spüren. Es machte mich einfach nur froh und ich konnte an Taddls Gesicht auch erkennen, dass er unendlich froh war.

Bevor wir nach Hause fuhren gingen wir noch zum Burger King und kauften uns etwas zu Essen. Nachdem wir vor Hunger die Burger und Pommes Frites hinuntergeschlungen haben, fuhren wir mit einem Magen, der so voll war, dass er fast explodieren könnte, nach Hause und ruhten uns erst einmal aus. Natürlich haben wir Simon einen Veggie-Burger mitgenommen, weil er sich nach dem Selbstexperiment weiterhin veganisch ernährt hatte und auch für den Dner gab es 'was zu Essen.

Beste Freunde tu'n alles für Einen, nich'?

Wir übergaben die Burger und _Coca Cola_ -Pappbecher an die beiden Jungen und liefen wieder in unser gemeinsames Haus. Dort zogen wir uns um und schliefen direkt ein.

Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Mit vollem Magen schläft man nicht, aber wir sind wieder Longboard gefahren, als wir zurückkamen und das brennt einige Kilokalorien, so anstrengend das Bergauf und Bergab auch sein kann.

Vor dem Einschlafen hab' ich mit Taddl besprochen, dass ich mal Abschalten möchte. Und da hat er gemeint, dass wir es am Besten in der Karibik machen können. Da hab' ich mich natürlich gefreut, weil ich noch nie irgendwo anders, als in Frankreich (Paris) und der Türkei war. Sehr arm, oder?

Auf jeden Fall haben wir gesagt, wir werden erst morgen die Details zur Reise anschauen und schliefen dann gemeinsam im Bett.

Und ich meine damit nicht das 'Bett-Quietscht'-Schlafen sondern das Schlafen-schlafen. Wenn ihr wisst, was ich damit sagen möchte.

**Kapitel 30 - '"Okay, okay."'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Ich saß vor dem PC und starrte auf die Webseite. Der Flug in die Karibik würd' echt lang dauern. Und billig ist er auch nicht. Aber wir werden's schon bezahlen können.

Ich rief Ro in mein Zimmer und wir diskutierten über das Hotel, den Kosten und den Urlaub. Es wird so cool werden! Ein Erlebnis für uns beide.

"Ich freu' mich schon auf die Reise.", sagte Ro.

"Ich auch. Ich bin schon richtig aufgeregt.", sagte ich grinsend.

"Naja, lass' uns jetzt 'was essen. Ich hab' richtigen Hunger.", sagte Ro und zog mich an der Hand hoch. Ich ließ sie ein paar Mal an meiner Hand zerren bis sie losließ.

"Ach, komm' schon, Taddl. Steh' auf. Ich hab' jetzt keine Zeit für deine Faulheit.", sagte Ro stirnrunzelnd.

"Okay, okay." sagte ich grinsend und stand auf.

Wir packten unsere Longboards unter unsere Arme, gingen in Ardys Zimmer und fragten ihn, ob er auch Bock hätte, 'was zu essen.

"Yo, yo, yo! Wir sind am Essen hav-en! Lasst' uns mit unseren Longboards cruisen und uns tasty Essen in unsere Mägen stopfen.", sagte er und schnappte sich sein Longboard.

Wir liefen zu Dner und Simon hoch und fragten ihnen dasselbe. Bald waren wir auf dem Weg zu 'myIndigo', das Lieblingsrestaurant von Simon, und ich kann euch sagen, Leute, das Essen dort ist der Hammer. Ich hab' noch nie in meinem Leben so geiles und auch gesundes Essen gegessen. Es ist, als ob man den Himmel im Gaumen spürt mit seinem köstlichen Kribbeln im Mund.

Nachdem wir dort etwas gegessen hatten, sind wir zum Kölner Dom gefahren und saßen uns auf die Treppen hin. Dort sprachen wir über die Reise und wie wir es 'gemanaged' bekommen sollen.

Natürlich muss ich noch vorproduzieren und Ro muss auch noch Videos drehen für ihren Kanal. Danach kann es endlich losgehen. Ardy und seine Freundin werden auch in Urlaub fliegen. Aber sie fliegen nach Neuseeland.

Nach einer Weile sind wir dann wieder nach Hause gefahren und konnten gerade noch so dem Regen entweichen. Ro zückte ihre neu gekaufte Kamera aus und ich setzte mich an den Computer. Nach unserer Vorproduktion machten wir uns an unsere Koffer und packten für zwei Wochen ein.

Das wird echt Hammer, ich sag's euch, Leute.

**Kapitel 31 - 'Hoffentlich schläfst du dieses Mal nicht ein.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Eine Woche später waren wir im Flieger nach London. Dieser Flug war die Überbrückung, weil es einen direkten Flug in die Karibik nicht gibt. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und konnte nichts erkennen außer Straßenlaternen, da es schon nachts war. Es gab einige Turbulenzen, aber im Großem und Ganzem war es ein chilliger Flug. Taddl legte sich schon fünfzehn Minuten später schlafen und sein Kopf lag nun auf meiner Schulter. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus und reenergized jetzt seine Energie, die er für den nächsten Flug braucht.

Als es dann Zeit zu Essen war, weckte ich ihn leise.

"Hmm?", murmelte er.

"Taddl, wach auf. Es gibt gleich etwas zu Essen.", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

"Lass' mich fünf Minuten lang pennen.", sagte er etwas lauter.

"Komm' schon, Taddl. Sonst verhungerst du mir noch!", flüsterte ich ihm wieder ins Ohr.

"Okay, okay.", sagte er und streckte Arme und Beine. Dann rieb er sich die Augen und küsste kurz meine Lippen.

"Danke, Kleine.", sagte er noch müde.

"Gern geschehen.", sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine linke Wange.

Da kam auch schon eine Stewardess und fragte nach unseren Bestellungen. Ich bestellte mir und Taddl ein sattmachendes Menü und wir aßen es auf. Kurze Zeit später lag der Kopf von Taddl wieder auf meiner Schulter. Ich musste innerlich kichern.

Er sah aber auch so süß aus.

••••••

Zwei Stunden später standen wir auch schon vor dem Check-In des Fluges in die Karibik.

"Nur noch dieser Flug und wir sind in unserem Urlaub angekommen.", sagte Taddl.

"Hoffentlich schläfst du dieses Mal nicht ein.", scherzte ich und boxte ihm aus Spaß auf die Schulter.

"Au! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn du eine kuschelige Schulter hast. Es war wie, als würde ich auf einem Kissen schlafen.", sagte Taddl.

"Ja, ja. Gib' jetzt Ruhe. Die Leute schauen schon", sagte ich schnell und guckte mich um. Ein paar Flugpassagiere drehten sich um und starrten uns mit genervtem Blick an.

"Das ist mir aber egal. Ich bin mit der wunder-schönsten Frau auf Reisen und es ist mir total egal, wer uns beim Albern sieht.", sagte er und rückte einen Schritt näher und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu küssen. In dem Moment war es mir egal, wer uns zusieht, ich war mit dem Mann meiner Träume zusammen und dabei, den schönsten Urlaub zu erleben.

Nach einer Weile bekam ich keine Luft mehr und löste meine Lippen von seinen Lippen. Wir schnappten gleichzeitig nach Luft und lächelten uns an. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich musste einfach loslachen. Vielleicht weil ich so froh war oder glücklich. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich aber, dass es ein gutes Gefühl war.

"Lady and gentleman? Could you please come over and check-in?", sagte eine Dame am Stand.

"Ah, yes. Of course.", sagte Taddl und wir nahmen unsere Rucksäcke in die Hand und überreichten ihr unsere Bordtickets. Sie winkte uns hinein und nach fünfzehn Minuten flogen wir auch schon los.

•••••

Dort angekommen, gingen wir erstmals ins Hotel und fuhren hoch ins Hotelzimmer. Keine fünf Minuten blieben wir drin und schon rannten wir mit unseren Badesachen gen Meer. Das Wasser war so ein schönes karibisches Blau und die Luft roch nach sehr frischer Salzluft, sodass ich tief Luft holte und die ganze Zeit lächelte. Das Wasser war schön warm und wir warfen uns gegenseitig Wasser zu und lachten uns dabei die Ärsche ab.

Eine Zeit lang später lagen wir Seite an Seite am Strand, glänzen durch Sonnencreme und sonnten uns. Wir hörten dem rauschenden Meer zu und chillten einfach. Das Wetter spielte mit, die Temperatur war nicht zu hoch und der Wind wehte uns durch die Haare.

Es war einfach perfekt.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an die Roomtour, die wir machen mussten.

"Taddl, steh auf. Wir haben die Roomtour noch zu machen.", sagte ich und stupste ihn an.

"Das kann doch auch warten! Wir haben genug Zeit.", jammerte er und setzte sich auf. "Chill doch einfach 'mal 'ne Runde.", sagte er.

"Ja, okay.", sagte ich und gab auf.

Taddl lag sich wieder hin und genoss die Sonne auf seiner Haut. Ich saß da wie angewurzelt und starrte auf sein Torso. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht von seinem Torso entfernen. Klar, ich sah es immer wenn wir Geschlechtsverkehr hatten, aber da war alles dunkel und hier sah ich sein nacktes Oberteil zum ersten Mal in der Helligkeit. Das mag blöd klingen, aber Taddl ist seit ich im zweiten Semester war trainieren gegangen.

Anfangs hat es ihm sehr wehgetan, aber mittlerweile hat er sich gut daran gewöhnt. Und dass, obwohl ich es nicht verlangt habe. Er kam einfach zu mir und sagte, dass er mit Ardy ins Fitnessstudio gehen würde. Ich hab ihn ausgelacht und gesagt, dass er das niemals durchziehen könnte.

Doch es scheint, er hat meinen Spott als Herausforderung angenommen und jeden dritten Tag trainiert. Wegen der Superkompensation und so. Hab ich im Abisport gelernt.

Das ich das noch weiß.

"Like what you see?", fragte mich Taddl auf einmal und unterbrach meinen Gedankengang. Ich errötete und sah schleunigst weg.

"Ich weiß doch, dass du jetzt rote Wangen hast, Ro. Das musst du nicht vor mir verstecken.", sagte er und nahm meine linke Hand in seine.

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihm in sein amüsiertes Gesicht. Lächelnd legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte seinem gleichmäßigen Puls zu.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte ich.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Taddl, küsste meinen Haare und platzierte seinen Kinn auf meinen Kopf.

Wir sonnten uns noch eine Weile in der Stille und liefen zurück ins Hotel. Dort drehten wir noch kurz die Roomtour und fuhren mit dem Aufzug wieder runter in die Kantine und aßen unser Abendessen. Das Mittagessen aßen wir schon an einer Bar am Strand. Es war sehr köstlich. Danach fuhren wir wieder zurück in unser Stockwerk und legten uns schlafen. Wir waren sehr erschöpft von den Flügen und von dem Spaß am Strand.

Hoffentlich legt sich unser Jetlag schnell wieder.

**Kapitel 32 - 'Heißt, um heiß auszusehen.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Der Tag war so geil, ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass wir in der Karibik sind. Die Sonne war schön warm, der Beach schön mit sauberem Sand, das Wasser angenehm.

Was gibt's denn Besseres als DAS?

Die Sonne genießend gingen wir noch kurz shoppen und liefen ins Hotel zurück. Dort angekommen aßen wir erst einmal unser Abendessen, da es schon dunkel geworden ist und man die Sterne im Nachthimmel sehen konnte. Das Abendessen aßen wir aber draußen unter den funkelnden Sternen, die sich in Ros Augen spiegelten wann immer sie nach oben sieht.

"Ist es nicht schön?", fragte mich Ro verträumt.

"Ja, wunderschön.", sagte ich und meinte damit nicht die Sterne im Nachthimmel.

"Du siehst die Sterne ja gar nicht an!", bemerkte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn.

"Warum sollte ich, wenn schon das Wunder-schönste vor meinen Augen ist?", sagte ich und grinste breit.

"Aww.", stöhnte sie leise und ich spürte wieder wie mein Gigant aufwachte.

Oh, je. Jetzt kann ich das Kopfkino nicht mehr aufhalten!

Ich stellte uns im Hotelzimmer nackt auf unserem Bett vor und wie wir einander liebkosten, als gäbe es keinen anderen Tag oder keine andere Nacht mehr.

"Taddl? Bist du noch da?", fragte mich Ro plötzlich und unterbrach meinen Gedankengang.

Die Vorstellung ist da. Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Umsetzung.

"Du, Ro, sollen wir jetzt in unser Zimmer hoch gehen?", fragte ich sie.

"Warum so eilig, _Okiniiri (Liebling)_?", fragte sie mich.

"Ich muss noch das Vlogvideo schneiden und hochladen. Es ist schon spät.", sagte ich und stand auf.

"Okay, okay. Chill mal.", sagte sie und stand ebenfalls auf.

Wir fuhren hoch und ich ging ins Badezimmer, um mich fertig zu machen.

Heißt, um heiß auszusehen.

Einen Schritt nach draußen gemacht und schon spürte ich die sexuelle Spannung zwischen uns. Ich lief langsam in Richtung Bett worauf Ro lag und legte mich gemütlich hin.

Ich bemerkte wie sie mich beziehungsweise meinen Oberkörper, der hauptsächlich aus gut gebauten Muskeln und einem Waschbrettbauch besteht, anstarrte.

"Ta-taddl? Warum hast du dein Laptop nicht hier?", fragte sie mich und ich legte einen Arm auf ihren Nacken und zog sie näher an mich heran.

"Ach, das kann doch auch bis morgen warten.", sagte ich total ruhig.

"Wieso hast du d-dann so einen Druck gemacht?", fragte sie mich.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass die Menschen mit ansehen, wenn ich _das_ mache.", sagte ich und küsste sie heftig auf die Lippen.

Den Rest könnt ihr euch denken.

**Kapitel 33 - 'Nicht einmal im Traum, Taddl. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Am nächsten Tag standen wir auf und ich konnte mir einfach das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der gestrige Abend war so schön, ich konnte es kaum in Worte fassen. Ich glaub, nach dieser Nacht kommt nichts, 'was mich aus den Socken werfen wird.

"Na, meine Nudel? Konntest du gut schlafen?", sagte Taddl mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Was denkst du?", fragte ich ihn mit einem gleichgroßen Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht.

"Ich denke, dass diese Nacht die _beste_ Nacht deines Lebens war.", sagte er mit einem sexy Lächeln.

"Da hast du richtig gedacht, _Okiniiri_.", sagte ich und gab ihm ein Kuss auf seine Lippen.

"Ich liebe es wenn du japanische Wörter verwendest.", sagte er und küsste mich gleich nochmal auf die Lippen, aber hörte damit nicht auf, sondern wanderte seine Lippen weiter auf meinen Nacken.   
ich stöhne leise auf, weil er meinen schwächsten Punkt an meinem Nacken gefunden hat und ich machte schon einen halben Hohlkreuz.

"Nein, Taddl. Nicht jetzt. Ich hab' Hunger.", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. Er stöhnte daraufhin. Ich musste grinsen.

"Wir können Etwas hoch bestellen.", sagte er und setzte mit seiner Erkundungstour fort.

"Nein, Taddl. Ich mein's Ernst. Ich hab' Hunger.", sagte ich und mein Bauch unterstrich mein Hungergefühl.

"Okay. Dann lass' uns 'mal umziehen.", sagte er und stand auf.

"Ach, ne. Ich dacht' wir werden nackt in die Lobby gehen.", sagte ich sarkastisch.

"Ich würd' dich sowieso von niemandem anderen als mir nackt sehen lassen. Hast du das verstanden?", sagte er und sah mir dabei tief in die Augen.

"Ja.", sagte ich leise, weil mich der Blick anmacht und ich ein Kribbeln an Stellen spürte, die ich ungern in Worte fassen mochte.

Wir sprangen aus dem Bett und machten uns für das Frühstück bereit. Zwanzig Minuten später, die einen stöhnenden Taddl und eine gehetzte Rojev beinhalteten, befanden wir uns in der Lobby und packten unser Frühstück auf unsere Teller. Wie immer hatten wir beide Bacon und Rühreier, nur ich hatte noch Salat als Extra. Danach saßen wir auf unserem Tisch und verspeisten unser Frühstück. Mittendrin fragte mich Taddl nach dem Verlauf des Tages.

"Und? Was sollen wir heute tun?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht surfen oder so Etwas.", sagte ich schulterzuckend und aß mein Salat zu Ende.

"Ja! Das wär doch 'was! Wir müssten nur einen Anfängerkurs besuchen und _schwups!_ sind wir auf den Wellen und reiten sie, wie ein Surfprofi!", sagte Taddl aufgeregt.

"Ich weiß nicht so Recht. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werd's failen.", sagte ich unsicher. Ich bin nicht begabt in solchen Dingen. Ich hab' selbst zwei bis drei Jahre gebraucht bis ich wusste, wie man richtig Gitarre spielen sollte. _Das_ wird also sehr schwer sein.

"Ach, komm! Versuch's doch wenigstens. Was ist schon dabei? Du sammelst dann Erfahrung und kannst drüber reden. Eh? Klingt das gut?", fragte er mich aufmunternd.

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach und naja, eigentlich wollte ich schon immer wissen, wie es sich anfühlt zu surfen und ich hab' früher so viele Serien mit Surfern gesehen, dass ich einfach mit jeder neuen Folge neugieriger wurde. _Das_ ist meine Chance, es herauszufinden.

"Okay. Abgemacht!", sagte ich voller Enthusiasmus und packte meinen Teller auf das Tablet mit dem dreckigen Geschirr und schnellte nach oben. Taddl lief mir hinterher und konnte gerade noch so in den Aufzug einsteigen. Wir sahen uns an und lachten einfach so den Arsch ab, weil es einfach wie im Actionfilm aussah. Naja, für mich zumindest. Wer weiß, was in Taddls Kopf abspielt.

Nach dem Öffnen des Aufzugs rannte ich in Fullspeed den Korridor entlang und öffnete das Hotelzimmer mit meiner Zimmerkarte. Ich nahm meine Badesachen in meine Hand und zog mich schnell im Badezimmer um. Taddl war gerade noch dabei seine Badehose anzuziehen, als ich aus dem Badezimmer kam. Wir packten die Sonnencreme und all' die anderen Wertsachen in unsere gemeinsame Sporttasche und rannten wieder nach unten in die Lobby.

Dort angekommen liefen wir im Schnelllauf auf den Strand und suchten nach einem Surfstand. In vielleicht fünfzig Meter Entfernung fanden wir Eines und machten uns auf den Weg dorthin. Taddl begrüßte einen Mitarbeiter an der Theke und fragte diesen, ob sie einen kleinen Crashkurs für Surfanfänger geben würden. Glücklicherweise bejahte dieser seine Frage und rief nach einem anderen Mitarbeiter.

Dieser kam in voller Surfmontur und begrüßte uns. Er fragte uns, ob wir diejenigen sind, die diesen Crashkurs haben wollen und wir nickten nur. Er fragte uns, ob wir schon Surfanzüge hätten und wir schüttelten unsere Köpfe. Daraufhin fragte er uns, was für Größen wir hätten. Ich sagte "S" und Taddl antwortete mit "M". Der Mitarbeiter, der sich letztendlich als Trainer herausstellte und sich Sam heißen ließ, holte unsere Anzüge und bat uns diese über die Badeanzüge anzuziehen. Wir zogen sie mit Hilfe des Trainers an und danach gab er uns Surfboards in die Hand.

Auf dem Sand gab es jetzt erst einmal die Trockenübung. Wie man zu paddeln hatte, wie man aufspringen sollte und was danach geschehen soll. Ich mit meinem nichtexistierendem Talent konnte es einfach nicht ganz genau so gut, wie Sam es uns erklärte. Taddl hatte es natürlich im Handumdrehen drauf gehabt und wartete jetzt auf meinen Erfolg, der wie gesagt, etwas länger brauchte.

Sam, welcher geschätzt auf 28 Jahren kam, half mir mit meinem Geschick und fasste mich an den Stellen an, an denen es noch hakte. Ich spürte wie Taddl im Hintergrund metaphorische Laserstrahlen auf Sam warf und beruhigte ihn jedes Mal mit einem Blick, wenn Sam nicht hinsah. Er gab aber nicht so schnell auf und sprang dann auch mitten in einer erneuten Erklärung auf und sagte zu Sam, dass er sich sicher ist, dass ich jetzt bereit fürs Wasser wäre, und natürlich bemerkte Sam die kochende Wut und Eifersucht, die Taddl unter seiner Haut vergeblich versteckte, und nickte nur.

Wir schnappten also unsere Boards und folgten Sam ins karibische Meer. Jedoch konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten und prustete mit meiner Frage "Was war denn das gerade?" los und sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an.

"Er hat dich an Stellen angefasst, an denen nur _ich_ dich anfassen darf. Und das hat mich wütend gemacht, Kleine.", sagte er und sah mir in die Augen. Wir liefen Seite an Seite weiter und letztendlich bemerkt er, wie absurd das klang und entschuldigte sich für seinen Aufsprung.

"Macht nichts. Nur schau, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert. Okay, _Okiniiri_?", fragte ich ihn und küsste ihn auf seine Lippen, um seine Eifersucht ein wenig einzudämmen.

"Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass du nicht mit ihm wegrennst und ein neues Leben beginnst, ja?", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, da er wusste, dass ich so Etwas niemals machen würde.

Ich lachte auf und küsste ihm anschließend länger auf die Lippen und sagte:

"Nicht einmal im Traum, Taddl. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr."

Wir küsste uns noch eine kurze Weile und unterbrachen es, weil Sam uns zu pfiff zu ihm herzukommen. Und da der Weg zu Sam ein wenig weiter als 10 Meter betrug, joggten wir die kurze Strecke zu ihm.

Die nächste Stunde war solch' ein Spaß, denn auch wenn ich nicht die Beste in diesem Sport war, konnte ich meine Zeit genießen und Taddl beim Surfen zusehen, wobei er ziemlich sexy aussah. Aber wobei sah Taddl schon nicht sexy aussah? Ich hab' ihn einmal auf dem Klo erwischt und sogar dort wollte ich ihn aufs Bett werfen und das Unartigste, das eine Frau mit ihm machen kann, machen.

Jup, meine Fantasien sind echt komisch. Besonders die sexuellen.

Naja, nach dieser super Erfahrung kam aber auch die super Erschöpfung, welches mich tot auf mein Bett knallen lies, als wir es endlich auf das Hotelzimmer geschafft hatten. Doch auf die super Erschöpfung kam ein super Schlaf, was fast die super Nacht übertraf. (Das hat sich sogar gereimt. Was alles passiert, wenn man todmüde ist.)

Aber auch nur _fast._

  
  


**Kapitel 34 - 'Wofür sind denn diese muscles da?'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Ich würd' gern sagen, dass ich mit einem Lächeln aufgestanden bin, aber demnach war nicht so. Meine Beine taten mir ein bisschen weh und mein Bauch knurrte lauter als ein hungriger Bär, der seit Langem kein Honig gegessen hat.

Ich ging also in das Badezimmer und machte mich erst einmal fertig. Als ich wieder zurück in das Zimmer kam, war Ro nicht mehr im Bett aufzufinden. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um, aber sie war nicht da.

Vielleicht auf dem Balkon?

Ich ging also raus auf den Balkon und sah wie sie sich schön streckte und ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich gab. Ich schlich mich an sie heran und musste dabei richtig grinsen. Wenn ich nicht aufgepasst hätte, wär' ich laut kichernd verraten worden, aber ich konnte mich noch für diese paar Sekunden zügeln. Ich stand nun hinter ihr und wartete noch länger, sodass sie sich auf das strahlend blau-türkise Meer konzentrieren konnte.

Dann wagte ich meinen Sprung und schrie laut wie ein Bär ein 'BOO!' und schnappte sie unter meine Arme. Sie schrie los und nein, Leute, es war kein Trommelfell-zersplitterndes-Schreien, sondern ein tieferes Schreien, dass ich an Ro immer erkennen würde.

Ich lachte laut los, weil der Blick, den sie auf ihrem Gesicht präsentierte, unbezahlbar war. Ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und rollte mich auf dem Balkonboden hin und her und hatte meinen heftigsten Lachflash, den man sich vorstellen könnte.

Als ich mich wieder beruhigte, sah ich wie Ro mich mit ihrem berühmten 'Ich-Töte-Dich-Mit-Einer-Katana-So-Wie-Petra-Und-Levi-Es-Bei-Titanen-Getan-Haben'-Blick. Das brachte mich sofort zum Grinsen, weil es einfach richtig süß aussah. Ich stand auf und umarmte sie erst einmal, damit sie sich abregte.

„Thaddeus Taddl Tjarks, was hab' ich dir einmal über das Erschrecken gesagt?", sagte sie mit einem Runzeln an ihrer Stirn. Sie umarmte mich auch nicht zurück.

„Dass ich es immer und immer wieder machen darf, weil es dir unheimlichen Spaß macht?", sagte ich mit dem Wissen, dass das nicht die Antwort war.

„Nein, Herr Tjarks. Das hab' ich definitiv nicht gesagt.", sagte sie und ging wieder zurück in das Zimmer, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen und aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.

Hä? Bin ich behindert? Ist sie jetzt ernsthaft beleidigt? Nein, oder? Sie scherzt nur. Ja, genau. Das ist es.

Ich zog mir meine Schuhe an und versuchte sie in der Lobby zu finden, doch es war nicht so einfach. Ich ging raus zum Strand und sah sie dort im Sand sitzen, ohne Decke und auch ohne Sonnencreme.

Ich ging zu ihr und saß mich zu ihr hin. Sie müsste es wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich es war, da sie eine Elle lang nach links gerutscht ist. Ich füllte die Lücke wieder mit meiner Wenigkeit und wieder erweiterte sie die Lücke um eine Elle. Und ich füllte es wieder.

Dieses Muster wiederholte sich immer wieder bis ich mich links von ihr hin gesessen habe und sie einen lauten Seufzer von sich gab.

„Was willst du, Taddl?", fragte sie mich und sah das Meer an.

„Let's make love, I never wanna fight. Baby we gotta shop, we should get it right.*",sagte ich mit meiner komischen Stimme und machte Armbewegungen, so als würde ich tanzen.

Da musste Ro schmunzeln und kicherte dann kurz auf.

„Get it right, all night. From the dark to the light. From the back, to the middle, to the front. Get high! L-l-light it up! R-r-raise that cup! P-p-put your motherfµcking hands up!", rappte sie gleich mit und machte auch die Armbewegungen, wie als wären wir in der Disco.

Wir lachten danach richtig heftig und lagen dann schließlich mit dem Rücken im Sand. Wir sahen den Himmel mit ihrer wolkenlosen Pracht an und schwiegen.

„Bist du immer noch böse auf mich?", fragte ich sie und legte mich auf meine linke Seite und sah runter zu ihr.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Aber erschrecke mich bitte nicht mehr so. Ich wär' wirklich fast hingefallen, hättest du mich nicht gehalten.", sagte sie und sah mir in die Augen.

„Wofür sind denn diese muscles da?", fragte ich sarkastisch nach und sie grinste einfach.

„Don't flatter your ego, Mister!", sagte sie und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

Da lehnte ich mich runter bis zu ihrem rechten Ohr und flüsterte mit meiner sexy Stimme „I would never do such thing!" und küsste ihren Hals unterhalb ihrem Ohrläppchen und ging runter bis zu ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein. Dann ging ich hoch und küsste ihre Lippen mit der Liebe und der Leidenschaft, die in mir aufflammte, wann immer ich sie küsste. Und was wäre ein Kuss ohne die Liebe und die Leidenschaft, die man gleich zurück bekommt, von der Person, die man liebst? Genau. Nichts.

Als wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst haben, sahen wir, dass das Wasser fast bei uns ankam und standen auf. Es scheint wieder Flut zu werden. Gemeinsam nebeneinander laufend gingen wir zurück ins Hotel und aßen unser Frühstück.

•••••••••••••

Am Abend nach dem wir ein chilliges Sonnenbaden hatten, haben wir uns entschieden in eine Hip Hop- Discothek zu gehen und zu ein paar Liedern ab zu dancen. Und wie es der Zufall wollte kam der Remix, den Taddl und ich heute morgen gerappt haben gleich nochmal und ab diesem Zeitpunkt ging die Hölle los. Und das Geile war ja, dass wir die einzigen Menschen waren, die den Text konnten und einfach richtig am grooven waren. Na, wenn das mal kein gelungener Abend war.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Kapitel 35 - 'Wir haben euch auch vermisst.'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Zwei Wochen voller Spaß und Erholung sind um und ich muss sagen, dass ich teils traurig und teils froh bin, wieder den Weg ins Eigenheim zu finden. Was wir dort, auf der Karibik, taten war den Flug dahin Wert. Wir ritten die Wellen wie Profis, stiegen die Berge wie Gazellen und tauchten im Meer wie Delfine.

Alles was wir dort taten haben wir natürlich auch auf unsere Kameras festgehalten und mit den Zuschauern geteilt.

So langsam brodelte auch wieder die Gerüchteküche. Zum Beispiel stellten viele den Zusammenhang von uns in der Karibik mit unserem Beziehungsstatus dar, dass natürlich keiner kannte. Aber ich muss sagen, dass es unter den vielen Zuschauern, die wir beide haben, auch schlaue Köpfe hausen.

Es scheint, wir müssen den Zuschauern die Wahrheit sagen. Ich weiß, dass es schnell zu Hate kommen wird, aber ich werde diese einfach ignorieren. Das habe ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang getan. Warum jetzt nicht auch?

Nach stundenlangem Flug standen wir endlich vor dem Frankfurter Flughafen. Simon hatte uns angeboten uns abzuholen. Wir stiegen ein und es vergingen keine Sekunden und schon wurden wir mit Fragen bombardiert.

Wie ist es gewesen?

Was haben wir getan?

Hatten wir Spaß?

Und vieles mehr. Wir versuchten diese so gut wie möglich zu beantworten, doch irgendwann war uns das auch zu blöd und wir schliefen ein.

Die Erschöpfung muss uns wohl überkommen haben. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es mir zumindest vor, weckte uns auch Simon und hievte unsere Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. Wir schleppten sie hoch in unsere Wohnung und ich zog unseren Wohnungsschlüssel heraus.

Kaum habe ich die Tür geöffnet wurden wir auch schon von Ardy, Dner und Caty umarmt.

Okay, sagen wir 'mal wir wurden umgeworfen. Von drei tonnenschweren Personen. So kam es mir in meiner Müdigkeit vor.

"Taddl!", schrie Ardy uns ins Ohr, "wir haben dich schon vermisst!"

"Nein,", sagte Dner, "Ardy hat dich vermisst."

"Aww. Ardy hat mich vermisst? Och, ist das süß.", sagte Taddl und tätschelte Ardys rechte Wange. Ardy wurde ganz leicht rot um die Ohren und zog sich ein wenig zurück.

"Wir haben euch auch vermisst.", sagte ich und umarmte alle noch einmal kurz.

Simon holte seine Vlog-Kamera aus der Hosentasche heraus und filmte ein Stück für seinen ungefilmt-Kanal.

Nachdem der kurze Dreh auch zu Ende war saßen wir uns an den Küchentisch und aßen zu Abend. Caty hatte uns etwas Spezielles gemacht. Es gab Veganes zu Essen, nur leider war der Name so schwer, dass ich es mir nicht merken konnte. Aber es schmeckte so deliziös, dass ich halb von meinem Stuhl umgekippt wär'. Ich bedankte mich bei Caty für das wundervolle Essen und setzte mich auf die Couch. Wir redeten noch eine Weile über unsere Reise und verabschiedeten dann alle in ihre Häuser.

Erschöpft lief ich zu meinem Rucksack, um meinen Laptop heraus zu kramen. Ich nahm es in die Hand und öffnete erst einmal YouTube. Sah mir die Kommentare an und antwortete auch einigen Fragen. Dann ging ich auf ask.fm und antwortete dort ebenfalls einige Fragen. Ich sah wie viele Fragen wieder einmal auf unseren Beziehungsstatus gerichtet waren. Diese ignorierte ich fürs Erste.

"Ro, was machst du da gerade?", fragte mich Taddl und setzte sich neben mich.

"Ich beantworte Fragen auf ask.fm", sagte ich und sah zu ihm herüber. Er schaute auf den Bildschirm und sah ebenfalls die vielen Beziehungsfragen. Seufzend sah er mich an und sagte: "Du musst diese Fragen nicht beantworten."

"Ich weiß, aber es sind hauptsächlich nur diese Fragen. Ich überlege schon, es in einem Video öffentlich zu machen.", sagte ich zu ihm.

"Bist du dir sicher? Du weißt, dass du Hate bekommen wirst, weil es immer noch unreife, intolerante Fangirls gibt, die mir leider am Nacken kleben?", sagte er und sah mich besorgt an.

"Ich weiß und ich werde es schon verkraften. Ich habe es schon mein ganzes Leben lang gemacht und jetzt wird es nicht anders sein.", sagte ich und nahm beruhigend seine Hand.

Er sah mich immer noch besorgt an, vielleicht weil er schon Erfahrung damit gemacht hat, oder auch weil er weiß, wie viel Druck ich bis heute hatte. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich es schon schaffen werde.

  
  


**Kapitel 36 - 'Ach, das wird schon.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Nachdem Ro gesagt hat, dass sie unsere geheime Beziehung veröffentlichen möchte, ist mir mulmig geworden.

Ich meine, als ich in Twitter den Tweet gepostet habe, hatten viele meiner Freunde Hate bekommen. Kelly hatte es ganz schlimm erwischt. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, dass wenn sie diese Hatekommentare auf ask.fm nicht lesen möchte, dass sie ihr Konto für kurze Zeit deaktivieren könnte. Das Gleiche tat ich bei mir schließlich auch, um diesen Massen an unreifen Fragen zu entweichen. Danach habe ich es wieder aktiviert und habe dann die Fragen ignoriert. "Ignorance is bliss." sagt man ja schließlich im Englischen dazu.

Aber ich war mir bei Ro auch gleichzeitig sicher, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren sehr viel innere Stärke bewiesen hat und daher bin ich mir auch sicher, dass sie es schaffen wird.

Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu schlimm werden wird. Aber das werde ich dann im Video nochmal andeuten, dass Hate zu nichts bringen wird.

Ich schnappte also meine Videokamera, ging zu Ro und fragte sie, ob wir das nicht im Freien machen wollen. Sie bejahte meine Frage und folgte mir mit ihren Longboard nach draußen.

Als wir dann draußen auf einem freien Feld waren, zückte ich meine Kamera und den ausgeliehenen Stativ von Dner aus meinem Rucksack und stellte beides vor unseren Gesichtern.

Die Sonne, welches heute besonders schön schien und somit heute auf unserer Seite war, lächelte uns viel Mut und Glück zu, während ich auf die Rec-Taste drückte.

"Na, ihr Nudeln? Heute ist für euch leider 'mal keine What-The-Fact!?-Folge zu sehen, sondern eher ein Special, wenn man das so sagen darf. Es wird ein eher kurzes Video, weil Rojev und meine Wenigkeit etwas Wichtiges zu sagen haben.", fing ich an und sah zu Ro rüber.

"Ganz genau. Heute wird ein neuer Schritt von unserer Seite gewagt, was für uns und ich denke auch 'mal für euch ein großer Schritt sein wird.", machte Ro weiter und lächelte mich dabei an.

"Viele von euch mögen es wohl schon erraten haben. Ich sag' schon "erraten", als ob wir euch eine sehr komplizierte Aufgabe gestellt haben und ihr es lösen musstet, haha. Was ich, beziehungsweise wir, eigentlich damit sagen wollten ist, dass wir, also Rojev und meine Wenigkeit, schon seit längerem zusammen sind.", sagte ich und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter, "und ja, ich weiß auch, dass die Veröffentlichung unserer Beziehung viel Hate mit sich bringen wird, auch WENN ich sage, das nicht zu tun. Es gibt immer schwarze Schafe und ich kann es nur betonen, dass diese Bewegung "Hate zu verbreiten" nichts für euch bringen wird. Erinnert euch an ask.fm.", sagte ich und sah dabei tief in die Linse der Videokamera.

"Ich hoffe, dass viele diese Veröffentlichung akzeptieren werden und wir, also ihr Nudeln, Brownies und wir alle zusammen, weiterhin gut miteinander umgehen können und eine gute Zeit vor uns haben. Und glaubt jetzt nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie Fangirls zu so Etwas reagieren. Ich bin früher auch ausgeflippt, habe mich aber gefangen und Glück gewünscht. Ich erwarte von euch das Gleiche, okay?", sagte Ro neben mir und starrte die Kamera streng an, welches sehr süß aussah.

"Also, wie von Rojev gesagt, hoffen wir, dass ihr es nicht über euren Kopf steigen lässt und letztlich explodiert und Blut und Gehirne in die Luft fliegen und okay, ich übertreibe 'mal wieder. Auf jeden Fall, hoffen wir ihr habt einen schönen Tag und ja, hast du noch etwas zu sagen, Rojev?", fragte ich sie und sah zu ihr rüber.

"Nein, du hast schon alles gesagt.", sagte sie, lächelte mich an und nahm meine Hand in ihre. Ich lächelte zurück und sprach weiter.

"Wie schon zum 8 millionsten Mal gesagt, wünschen wir euch einen schönen Tag und verabschieden uns. Tschüss.", sagte ich abschließend und lief zur Kamera und stoppte die Aufnahme. Danach machten wir noch eine ähnliche Aufnahme für Ro und stoppten diese ebenfalls.

"So, das war's.", sagte ich und räumte die Kamera auf.

"Ja, hoffentlich wird's nicht so schlimm.", sagte sie und schnappte ihr Longboard.

"Ach, das wird schon.", sagte ich und küsste ihr kurz auf die Lippen. Sie lächelte mich an und wir fuhren wieder nach Hause. Dort schnitt ich das Video und lud es auf meinem Taddl-Kanal hoch. Das Video für Ro schnitt sie ebenfalls und lud es auch auf ihrem Kanal hoch.

So jetzt bleibt uns nur noch abzuwarten.

  
  


**Kapitel 37 - 'Hast du stumm gestellt oder hört er uns?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Nachdem ich das Video hochgeladen hab', bin ich sofort auf ask.fm und habe mein Konto deaktiviert.

Sicher ist sicher.

Auch wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich den Hate so gut wie es geht ignorieren werde, kann ich mir vorstellen, 'was für barbarische, rücksichtslose Kommentare auf meinen Konto prasseln werden. Und außerdem hatte ich keine Lust auf unnötigen Spam in meinem Konto.

Die Kommentare und die "Gefällt Mir"-Angaben deaktivierte ich für dieses Video ebenfalls. Wie gesagt, sicher ist sicher. Bei den ganzen anderen Social Networks, stellte ich mich schon auf den Hass ein.

Dann loggte ich mich aus den Plattformen aus und genoss meine Freizeit. Ich ging zu den anderen und quatschte ein wenig mit ihnen.

"Hey, Ro! Ich hab' gerade euer Video auf Taddls Kanal gesehen und ich muss sagen, dass ihr echt mutig seid mit dem Veröffentlichen eurer Beziehung. Ich, zum Beispiel, hätte es nie getan, weil es eben Privatsphäre ist. Aber es ist ganz und gar eure Entscheidung und ich hoffe, ihr habt es euch gut überlegt. Fangirls können einem echt auf die Seele trampeln und sie zerfetzen.", sagte Dner nach einer kurzen Zeit des Plauderns.

"Ja, ich hab es mir gut überlegt. Taddl hatte ein wenig Sorgen um mein Wohlbefinden, aber ich hab mich schon damit abgefunden. Ask.fm und YouTube-Kommentare beziehungsweise Likes habe ich schon deaktiviert. Schließlich möchte ich keinen Spam von intoleranten Fangirls haben.", sagte ich schulterzuckend und lächelte dabei.

"Hoffen wir 'mal, dass es nicht zu schlimm wird.", sagte Taddl neben mir und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.

"Ich rate dir, ein paar Tage 'mal nichts zu machen. Das heißt keinen Tweet senden, keinen Facebook-Status, kein YouTube-Kommentar. Nichts. Dann werden sie erst einmal merken, dass sie zu weit gegangen sind und klingen dann wieder ab. Dann könnt ihr wieder drauf kommen. Wir werden auch versuchen, den Fragen auszuweichen. Hoffen wir das Beste.", sagte Simon ernsthaft.

Da kam ein WhatsApp-Nachrichtenton und Simon zückte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Öffnete die Nachricht und sah, dass es eine Sprachnachricht von Nico, inscope21, war.

Nach dem Drücken des Play-Buttons kam die Stimme von Nico hervor:

"Hey, Taddl! Rojev ist deine Freundin!? Hes is ja, he-he-hes is ja... versteh' ich nich. Nein, Mann. Ist nur Spaß. Ich wünsch' euch vieeel Glück und auch viel Spaß im...naja...du weißt schon. Zwinker, zwinker. Nein, auf jeden Fall hoffe ich das wir uns mal sehen und was abmachen können. Haben wir schon lang nicht mehr gemacht.", sagte er und nannte einen Termin.

Wir sprachen uns kurz ab und überprüften unsere Terminkalender und sagten ihm über Simon's Handy zu. Taddl gab ihm noch ein kleines Dankeschön mit und Simon packte dann sein Handy weg.

Taddl meinte, dann noch einen Let's Play mit Manu aufnehmen zu müssen und wir verabschiedeten uns von den anderen.

Nach einiger Zeit in unserer Wohnung rief Taddl mich. Er hatte TeamSpeak offen und sprach gerade mit Manu.

"Was ist, Taddl?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und setzte mich neben ihm hin.

"Also, ich und Manu haben gerade fertig aufgenommen, da hat er mich gefragt, ob er dich nicht ansprechen könne, aber er würde es gerne über die Skype-Videonachricht machen. Du weißt hoffentlich auch, wie wichtig sein Gesicht ist. Also nicht nur vom Aussehen, sondern wegen seiner Maske. Ich vertraue dir, Rojev. Und er vertraut mir. Das heißt er vertraut dir in gewisser Weise auch. Okay?", fragte mich Taddl, doch ich winkte ab.

"Hast du stumm gestellt oder hört er uns?", fragte ich ihn.

"Nein, er ist nicht stumm gestellt. Er hat alles gehört. Warum fragst du?", sagte er und sah mich verwirrt an.

"Weil ich dem werten Manuel versichern wollte, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Dieses Gespräch bleibt in diesem Zimmer und wird nicht veröffentlicht oder so. Ich werde auch jetzt mein Handy abschalten als Beweis, dass ich es ernst meine.", sagte ich und zückte mein Handy raus und wollte gerade das Handy ausschalten, als ich Manus Stimme hörte.

"Das musst du nicht machen. Ich vertraue Taddl. Er würde niemals mein Geheimnis verraten. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das auch nicht machen wirst.", sagte er und ich hörte sein freundliches Lächeln aus seiner Stimme.

"Okay. Dann lass uns beginnen.", sagte ich und wartete auf die Anfrage, die Taddl dem Manu sendet.

Insgeheim fragte ich mich, ob er für dieses Gespräch schon länger überlegt hat eine Webcam zu holen. Aber das ist jetzt eine andere Sache.

Manu nahm die Anfrage an und ich sah erst einmal sein berühmtes langes schokoladenbraunes Haar in der Webcam. Ich frage mich, ob die genauso weich sind wie ich es in der Kamera zu sehen ist. Ich muss ihn später fragen, welches Shampoo er benutzt.

Als Manu seinen Kopf hochhob, habe ich es fast erahnen können, dass er die Maske auftragen wird. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er hob einen Finger nach oben und sagte "Moment."

"Bist du bereit?", fragte er mich.

"Ehm...ja?", sagte ich und wartete.

Er nahm die Maske ab und sah mich lächelnd an. Ich wusste, dass er gut aussieht. Ich meine, so ein Gesicht würde ich auch nicht mit der ganzen Welt teilen. Um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern sagte ich aber 'was komplett anderes.

"Sieht aus wie Taddls Anus.", sagte ich und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er schmunzelte leicht und ich konnte erkennen, dass er sich das Lächeln verkniff.

"Ich mag sie jetzt schon. Uh! Können wir sie behalten?", fragte er so, als ob er ein Tier auf der Straße gefunden hat und es stolz den Eltern präsentiert.

Wir lachten uns heftig einen ab und lagen schon halb auf dem Boden. Nach ein paar Minuten legte sich unser Lachflash wieder und wir hörten wie gebannt zu.

"Also, jetzt da du mein Adonis-Gesicht gesehen hast, kann ich ja anfangen. Vor langer Zeit, nein nich' n' Millennium lange, sondern ein paar Jahre schon, hatte Taddl mir gesagt, dass er eine Freundin gefunden hat. Natürlich hat mich das erst einmal gestört, weil ich meine, _niemand zerstört GLPaddl!_ ", sagte er fake dramatisch und hob einen Finger hoch um es theatralisch zu unterstreichen.

"Aber als ich dann bemerkt habe _,_ dass du uns nicht trennst, habe ich mich gefreut. _Aber du hättest es eh nicht geschafft. GLPaddl ist unzertrennlich!_ ", sagte er mit seiner gefakten Nazi-Stimme.

"Hoffentlich hängt mich die NSA jetzt nicht auf.", hörte ich ihn murmeln. Ich musste breit grinsen, als er das gesagt hat.

"Naja, wie dem auch sei. Ich habe mich für ihn gefreut, weil er schon sexuell frustriert klang. Ich meine, er hat mir mehr als sonst aus Spaß gesextet und da wusste ich, er brauchte eine Frau. Und dann bist du gekommen und alles ist wieder gut.", sagte er und grinste breit in die Kamera.

"Oh, nein! Ich meine, 'und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.'", sagte er und musste fast dabei lachen.

"Nein, jetzt 'mal im Ernst. Ich bin froh, dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Du scheinst eine sehr gute Frau zu sein. _Vor allem für meinen Täddl!_ ", sagte er mit seiner komischen Stimme und wir lachten ein erneutes Mal.

"Ich bin auch froh, dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Und danke, dass du dein Geheimnis mit mir geteilt hast. Das hätte ich nie erwartet.", sagte ich dankbar und lächelte in die FaceCam von Taddl.

"Kein Problem. Ach, und bevor ich es noch vergess', ich hoffe ihr habt gut mit eurer Veröffentlichung überlegt. _Ich will nicht das meinem Täddl und meiner Ro etwas zustößt, okay? Ihr seid doch noch so jung und knackig und zart und ahh_!", sagte Manu und leckte sich über die Lippen. Und wir mussten einfach noch einmal lachen.

Manuel ist einfach eine Sache für sich und deshalb auch einer der erfolgreichsten Let's Player, die ich kenne. Und auch als Person ist er ein witziger junger Mann.

"Bist du fertig?"

"Ehm...ja? Wieso?"

"Ich wollte dich fragen, was du für ein Shampoo benutzt. Weil deine Kopfhaare sehr weich aussehen.", fragte ich ihn.

Da grinste Manu ganz breit und sagte nur:" _Das nennt sich Magie, Zauberei!_ Nein, ich weiß es selber nicht. Kann mir die Namen nicht merken."

"Okay. Kein Problem. Ich werde nur weiterhin so verfranzte Kopfhaare haben und ausgelacht werden. Niemals so eine Aphrodite sein wie Beyoncé. Ist nicht schlimm.", sagte ich und fake heulte und umklammerte Taddl ganz fest.

"Meint sie das jetzt im Ernst oder wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Manu verdutzt.

"Sie scherzt nur. Keine Sorge.", sagte Taddl und ich lachte dann leise.

"Reingelegt!", sagte ich und schaute auf.

Manu grinste ganz breit und verabschiedete sich. Taddl beendete die Videonachricht und ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher für Anime-Filme an und genoss die verbleibende Zeit.

Was für ein Tag.

  
  


**Kapitel 38 - 'Tu es mon amie et ne peuvent personne changer ceci.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Die nächsten Tage haben wir ohne soziale Netzwerke verbracht. Und ich muss sagen, dass es eine schöne Zeit war. Klar, Let's Plays habe ich trotzdem aufgenommen, geschnitten und hochgeladen. Aber sonst war alles relativ tote Hose. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Nudeln sich schon Sorgen machen, weil ich ein aktiver Twitter-Mensch bin. Aber ein paar Tage ohne diese Plattformen war schon ein schöne Pause.

In diesen freien Tagen sind wir natürlich nicht in der Wohnung geblieben und haben uns den Hintern wund gesessen, nein, wir haben diese Tage genutzt und unserem Leben neuen Erlebnissen Platz geschaffen.

Das heißt, wir sind nachts Longboard gefahren, haben unsere Freunde besucht, Brudi-Vlogs gefilmt und alles in allem Spaß gehabt.

Doch immer wieder habe ich Sorge um Ro. Ich, beziehungsweise wir, versuchen sie immer wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen und von dem aktuellen Thema abzulenken. Doch am Ende wissen wir alle, dass diese Tage schnell vorbeiziehen werden und der Tag der Wahrheit näher ans Licht rücken wird.

Eine Woche verging und ich rief Ro und sagte ihr sie solle ihren Laptop mitnehmen. Sie kam in meinen Zimmer und wir gingen auf unsere Twitter-Konten.

Auf meinem Konto war das Übliche und auch überraschenderweise viele Glückwünsche. Scheint, dass es unter den vielen Fangirls auch vernünftige Menschlein gibt.

Wie vermutet, gab es auch diese verzweifelte Fragen von vielen Fangirls, die meine Abwesenheit bemerkten und es deutlich machten. Einige drohten sogar sich zu ritzen, wenn ich nichts tweeten würde.

Lächerlich.

Einige Minuten vergingen in denen ich meinen Twitter-Konto durchstöberte, aber es kam kein Mucks von Rojev.

Ich sah sie besorgt an und bemerkte, dass sie schockiert auf ihren Bildschirm starrte.

Ich schaute auf ihren Bildschirm und sah ihre E-Mail Seite im Vordergrund. Dort stand eine geöffnete E-Mail, die ich sofort durchlas.

Man kann sagen, dass ich mehr als enttäuscht war. Ein Fangirl hat auf ihre Business-Email einen Drohbrief geschrieben.

Wie lächerlich ist _das_ denn bitte?

Ich löschte die Email und nahm Rojevs Hand in meine.

"Nimm so etwas nicht ernst, Rojev. Du weißt doch, dass sie übertreiben. Es wird immer jemanden geben, der es einfach nicht verstehen kann, dass man ein ganz normaler Mensch ist, der auch normal lebt. Viele von ihnen sehen und als Stars. Sie benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder, wenn es um so etwas geht. Wir haben keine Macht gegen so etwas. Wir können es nicht ändern. Aber sieh' es mal so: Keiner von diesen Fangirls wird dich von meiner Seite nehmen. _Tu es mon amie et ne peuvent personne changer ceci._ ", sagte ich liebevoll.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über in meine Augen geschaut und ich sah wie langsam kleine Tränchen in ihre schönen Augen kamen. Aber ich war nicht beunruhigt, da sie mich anlächelte und sich an mich schmiegte, wie als hätte sie mich ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen und hätte erst jetzt die Möglichkeit gefunden mich zu umarmen.

Ich umarmte sie zurück und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trennten wir uns wieder und ich küsste auf ihre Stirn. Wir lächelten uns an und fuhren mit unserer Arbeit fort.

Ich schrieb einen Tweet der hoffentlich von allen Nudeln verstanden wird:

**"** ** _Toleranz kommt heutzutage leider sehr selten vor, was mich sehr traurig macht._** **"** Mit 79 Zeichen habe ich meine Message gepostet und nach einer Minute wieder gelöscht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendein Stalker namens Fangirl meinen Tweet gescreenshotet hat.

Kein Zweifel.

Ich loggte mich aus und fuhr meinen Computer herunter.

So, da das jetzt auch getan ist, hoffe ich auf mehr Verständnis.

Man kann ja wohl träumen.

  
  


**Kapitel 39 - 'Ein kleines Nickerchen wird keinem schaden, oder?'**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Außer diesem übertriebenen Drohbrief ist nichts Schlimmeres aufgefallen. Klar, Hass gab es, aber dieser war Nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Drohbrief. Aber so etwas kann ich schnell vergessen. Ich meine, das ist ja nur virtuell übertriebener und zugleich anonymer Hass. Diese Person hätte mich nie im realen Leben angesprochen, geschweige denn bedroht.

Also, bin ich mir dabei sicher.

Die Tage vergingen schnell und jeden Tag las ich neue Glückwünsche auf Twitter und den anderen sozialen Netzwerken. Es war überraschend, wie viele Nachrichten das waren. Die Menge war so unfassbar viel, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass die negativen Kommentare schon fast erstickt worden sind. So nett waren die Fanbases, die wir haben.

Meine Brownies waren die Nettesten. Natürlich nicht alle, aber ein großer Teil davon schon.

Ich war ihnen allen dankbar und habe das auch mit einem Tweet betont:

**"** **_Vielen Dank für die etlichen Glückwünsche! Hier, ich schenk' euch alle 'n Brownie!_ ** _❤️_ **_(Bild von Brownie)_ ** **"**

In 85 Zeichen habe ich den mir viel bedeutenden Tweet gesendet und mich ausgeloggt.

Nach ein paar Stunden ging ich zur Post um die Fanpost abzuholen. Ja, ich hab' mir einen Postfach machen lassen, welches natürlich unendlich gedauert hat, aber letztendlich geklappt hat.

Es macht mir immer wieder Spaß Fanpost zu öffnen und zu lesen. Man kriegt, was man nie gedacht hätte.

Damit meine ich die Geschenke.

Ich kriege manchmal Fotos von meinem Brownies, die sich meine Shirt's gekauft haben und häng' diese an die Fanwand welches "Wand der Brownieliebe" nennt. Unoriginell, ich weiß, aber alles bedeutend für mich.

Dieses Mal hab' ich fünf Fotos bekommen. In den Briefen stehen, dass die T-Shirt-Motive sehr originell sind. Was ohne Sarkasmus betont ist, vermute ich.

Die T-Shirts - welche in schwarz, weiß und grau vorhanden sind - habe einen aufgedruckten Brownie auf dem in Großbuchstaben "Ein Brownie sein ist wirklich fein, die Nudel fand das amüsant." steht, oder zum Beispiel auch das T-Shirt, das einen Brownie personalisiert präsentierte, der die Arme weit für eine Umarmung geöffnet hielt während es dabei bis über beide Ohren lächelte und somit eine willkommene Atmosphäre ausstrahlte.

Also, ich fand das sehr süß und lustig. Die Brownies dachten wohl das Gleiche.

Ich ging zur "Wand der Brownieliebe" und hängte die Fotos auf. Neben diesen klebte ich auch die Fanbriefe an und nahm das Ganze natürlich auf.

Das Video schnitt und lud ich hoch, was unendlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm und mich müde werden lies. Ich zog mich also um und stieg in das Bett ein.

Ein kleines Nickerchen wird keinem schaden, oder?

  
  


  
  


**Kapitel 40 - 'Sie ist mein Ein und Alles.'**

  
  


Taddls Sicht:

Es sind jetzt so viele Jahre vergangen seitdem ich Rojev zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Es kommt mir vor wie in einem Traum, welches in Erfüllung gegangen ist.

Ich stand von meinem Rollstuhl an meinem Schreibtisch auf und gönnte mir eine Pause.

Das schneiden hatte dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert. Ich musste vieles zensieren. Das Spiel _God Of War III_ hatte viel zu viele Oberweiten die für einen jüngeren Zuschauer unangebracht wären, diese anzuschauen.

Da fing es auf einmal an in meiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren. Kontinuierlich. Scheint, ich habe einen Anruf abzunehmen.

Ich fischte mein Mobiltelefon aus meiner rechten Hosentasche und schaute auf den Bildschirm. Mein Vater rief mich an.

Wieso er das wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt tut, schien mir ein Rätsel.

Nachdem ich abnahm kam die ebenfalls tiefe Stimme meines Vater durch den Hörer.

"Hey, Taddl.", sagte er.

"Hey, Dad. Wie geht's dir denn so?", fragte ich nach.

"Ganz gut, mein Sohn, die Frage wollte ich dir gerade auch fragen.", sagte er und klang ein wenig besorgt.

"Wieso? Mir geht es ebenfalls sehr gut. Was sollte denn nicht so gut laufen?", fragte ich nach und runzelte meine Stirn.

"Die Veröffentlichung eurer Beziehung hat hoffentlich nichts durcheinander gebracht, oder?", fragte er nach.

"Nein, nein. Es ist alles im grünen Bereich. Wieso fragst du?", sagte ich abwinkend.

"Naja, ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du eines Tages 'mal Zeit hast mich deiner neuen Freundin vorzustellen.", fragte er und ich merkte, dass alle Spuren der Besorgnis entschwunden sind.

"Ja, klar können wir dich irgendwann 'mal besuchen. Ich muss nur kurz fragen, wann sie Zeit hat. Dann können wir und wieder sehen.", sagte ich erleichtert.

"Dann ist ja gut. Schreib' mir einfach eine SMS, wenn du weißt, wann ihr Zeit habt, okay. Wir sehen uns dann.", sagte er.

"Gut. Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte ich.

"Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte er und legte auf.

Das war ja komisch. Mein Vater möchte meine Freundin kennen lernen. Aber gut, wenn es ihn dann beruhigt, gerne.

Ich lief zu Ro ins Wohnzimmer und sah sie mit ihrem Laptop sitzen und sich intensiv auf etwas konzentrieren. Ich schlich mich zu ihr und sprang auf den Platz neben sie.

Und Mann, war das aber eine Erinnerung, die man sich gerne ins Gedächtnis speichert.

Sie sprang auf, ihr Laptop flog wie in SlowMotion auf eine Höhe von einem halben Meter und sie wedelte ihre Unterarme, beziehungsweise ihre Hände, wie diese Mädchen aus den Horrorfilmen, die immensen Schock erlebten und schrien, sie öffnete ihren Mund sperrangelweit und sagte ganz laut "Woah, Woah, Woah!" und schnappte sich ihren Laptop in der Luft und platzierte es zurück auf ihren Schoß. Sie sah mich mit einem intensiven Starren, dass mir mitteilte, dass sie es gar nicht witzig fand.

Ich, hingegen, musste mir die Seele aus dem Leib auslachen von den behinderten Bewegungen, die sie gerade eben vollzogen hatte. Es sah aus wie ein Tyrannosaurus Rex, dass vor Schreck die Arme hin und her wedelte.

Was für ein erinnerungswürdiger Anblick.

Ro verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte mich immer noch mit diesem Blick an, während ich versuchte das Lachen, dass mich auf den Boden werfen lies, zu kontrollieren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte ich es dann schlussendlich und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, die drohten auszubrechen. Seufzend sah ich sie an und musste wieder schmunzeln. Sie sah mich ebenfalls an und ich konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln erkennen, dass sich langsam auf ihre Lippen zog.

"Erinnerst du dich an unser erstes Treffen?", fragte sie mich und ich runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann bekam ich einen Rückblick, der mich auf einmal flashte.

• **Flashback** •

_Ich sah wie Rojev sich hektisch nach Schildern umsah, als sie dann plötzlich etwas hinter ihr hörte._

_"Boo!", schrie ich von hinten und sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass ich es war und ich fing an laut zu lachen._

_"Hey, Taddl! Du hast mich voll erschreckt! Mach' das NIE wieder.", sagte sie zu mir mit gerunzelter Stirn._

_"Es tut mir so Leid, aber dein Gesicht war unbezahlbar.", sagte ich mit einem Schmunzeln._

_Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und schmollte wie ein Kleinkind. Das sah süß aus._

_"Bist du jetzt böse?", fragte ich mich mit einem Grinsen._

_"Ja.", sagte sie wobei sie ein langsames, widersprüchliches Lächeln zeigte._

_"Und ich hab' 's dir geglaubt.", sagte ich zurück._

_"Glaub' 's lieber.", sagte sie zu mir._

• Flashback **Ende** •

"Ach, ja! Da hast du mir gesagt und ich zitiere: "Mach' das NIE wieder!".", sagte ich und gestikulierte ihre Armbewegungen und musste wieder loslachen. Ro lachte einfach mit und bald waren wir in einem hysterischen Lachanfall, dass wir kaum unter Kontrolle hatten.

Als wir uns wieder gefangen haben fragte Ro mich, warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin.

"Stimmt. Mein Vater hat mich vorhin angerufen und wollte wissen, ob wir Zeit haben, ihn zu treffen.", sagte ich.

"Wir? Meint er dich und mich oder uns alle?", fragte sie mich nach und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie.

"Nur dich und mich."

"Und warum erst jetzt?", fragte sie mich einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Er hat die Veröffentlichung mitbekommen und würde dich gerne näher kennen lernen.", sagte ich schulterzuckend.

"Hmm...Okay.", sagte sie und zuckte sich auch die Schultern.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Ich lächelte sie an und nahm sie in die Arme. Es fühlte sich an wie das erste Mal als ich sie in die Arme an. Auch noch nach so vielen Jahren. Wir umarmten uns eine Weile und ließen dann nach einer Weile wieder los.

"Na los. Lass' uns unser Terminkalender checken.", sagte ich und stand auf. Ro stand ebenfalls auf und wir gingen in meinen Zimmer.

Wir zückten unsere Terminkalender aus unseren Rucksäcken heraus, welche die meiste Zeit über dort waren. Wir entschieden uns das kommende Wochenende zu nehmen und markierten es im Kalender.

•••••••

Endlich in meinem alten Dorf im Ostfriesland angekommen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem alten Haus, in dem mein Vater haust. Die Erinnerungen von MeatcakeTV kamen hoch und ich schüttelte sie sofort weg. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für so etwas.

Ro sah sich erstaunt um. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was so schön an meinem alten Dorf ist. Ich fand es immer langweilig. Ich brauchte etwas Lebendiges und da kam Köln wie gerufen.

"Ich weiß nicht was du hast, Taddl. Dein altes Dorf sieht schön aus.", sagte sie und sah mich an.

"Du hast aber nicht fast dein ganzes Leben lang im Dorf gelebt.", sagte ich und zog eine Grimasse.

"Naja, wenn du 12 Jahre in einem Dorf zu leben nicht lange nennst, dann weiß ich auch nicht.", sagte sie und lächelte mich an.

"Ja, okay. Ich hab's ja verstanden.", sagte ich und lächelte zurück.

Mein altes Haus kam in Sicht und ich zeigte es Rojev. Sie nahm sich meine Hand und drückte es fest. Ich denke sie ist nervös.

"Ro, es ist ganz normal nervös zu sein, aber bitte brech' mir meine Hand nich'. Ich brauche es noch.", sagte ich und machte sie darauf aufmerksam.

Sie zog sofort ihre Hand wieder weg und lächelte ein kleines Lächeln. Ich lachte ein wenig bevor ich auf die Klingel drückte.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und die Tür öffnete sich und da stand mein Alter. Genau die gleichen dunkelblonden Haare, in denen sich mittlerweile weiße Härchen zu verstecken versuchten, ein mehr oder weniger schlanker, großer Bau und ein leicht faltiges Gesicht, dass im Moment ein willkommenes Lächeln trug, beschrieben meinen Vater.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert.

Ich gab meinem Vater eine Umarmung des Wiedersehens und trat zur Seite um Platz für Ro zu machen, damit sie ihn begrüßen konnte.

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Haus. Ich bin, wie du weißt, der Vater von Thaddeus.", sagte er und Strecke seine Hand aus.

"Guten Tag, Herr Tjarks. Ich bin, wie Sie wissen, die Freundin von Thaddeus.", sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und schüttelte seine Hand.

"Bitte, adressiere mich mit 'du', sonst komm' ich mir sehr alt vor. Oder nenn' mich einfach Klaus.", sagte mein Vater und machte uns Platz damit wir ins Hausinnere finden konnten.

"Gut, wie Sie-eh wie du möchtest.", sagte sie und sah zu Boden. Ich dachte, sie würde seinen Vornamen nehmen. Aber demnach war wohl nicht so.

Ich lachte einfach nur und nahm ihre Hand, um ihr eine Tour durch mein altes Haus zu geben. Ich zeigte ihr mein altes Zimmer und sie erinnerte sich an mein altes Zimmer von den Videos. Die Küche und natürlich auch der Rest des Hauses waren als Nächstes dran.

Dann gingen wir in das Wohnzimmer und saßen uns auf die Couch. Wir machten einen kleinen wenig Smalltalk, in dem Ro über ihre Zeit erzählt. Das heißt Universität, YouTuber-Leben und Leben allgemein. Anfangs war Ro sehr nervös, aber mittlerweile scheint es, als ob sie mit einem sehr guten Freund redet.

Das machte mich sehr glücklich.

Ich ging in die Küche, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen und merkte gar nicht, wie mein Vater mir hinterher schlich.

"Na? Läuft's gut mit euch?", fragte er mich und nahm sich und Ro Gläser aus dem Küchenschrank heraus.

"Das müsste ich eigentlich euch fragen.", sagte ich und grinste breit.

"Ja, bei uns ist alles paletti. Aber ich frage wegen eurer Beziehung.", sagte er genauer.

"Ich kann mein Leben mit keiner anderen mehr vorstellen, Dad. Sie ist wirklich wundervoll. Man kann sagen, ich habe im Lotto gewonnen, obwohl ich niemals für sie wetten würde. Sie ist viel mehr wert. Ich liebe sie, Dad. Sie ist mein Ein und Alles.", sagte ich ernsthaft.

Wir waren jetzt vier Jahre lang zusammen und ich kann mein zukünftiges Leben wirklich mit keiner anderen Frau als mit Rojev denken.

"Hör' ich da die Hochzeitsglocken läuten?", fragte er mich scherzhaft. Ich lachte kurz, doch die Idee schien gar nicht so schlecht. Ich meine, ich habe schon öfters daran gedacht, aber nie wirklich so ernsthaft.

"Wenn du sie heiraten möchtest, hast du mein Segen schon. Obwohl ich Atheist bin.", sagte er, lachte leise und füllte unsere Gläser auf. Mit den zwei Gläsern in den Händen meines Vaters und meinen Glas voll mit Wasser in meiner Hand spazierten wir zurück in das Wohnzimmer und machten es uns gemütlich.

Nach ein paar Stunden wurde es auch schon dunkel und wir verabschiedeten uns in unsere Betten. Ich stieg hoch in meinen Zimmer und zog mich um. Ro zog sich im Badezimmer nebenan um und spazierte nach ein paar Minuten ein.

"Und? Hat er etwas über mich gesagt?", sagte Ro und sah mich neugierig an. Ich sah wie ihre Augen glänzten und sie noch schöner werden ließen.

"Ja, hat er."

"Und was hat er gesagt?"

"Ach... Dies' und Jenes."

"Och, komm' schon, Taddl. Sei nicht so stur. Sag's endlich!", sagte sie und verschränkte sich ihre Arme über ihrer Brust.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er dich mag. Er findet dich toll.", sagte ich. Indirekt hat er das ja gesagt, sonst hätte er mir sein Segen nicht gegeben.

"Das macht mich froh.", sagte sie und lächelte ins Leere.

Ich stieg in meinen Bett ein und Ro kam mir hinterher. Wir schliefen einen schönen Schlaf und in meinem Traum konnte ich schon unser zukünftiges Leben ausmalen.

Und so langsam schlummerte sich auch schon eine Idee, wie ich diesen Schritt beginnen kann.

  
  


**Epilog**

  
  


Rojevs Sicht:

Wieder in unserem schönen Eigenheim in unserer geliebten Stadt angekommen, machten wir erst einmal eine kleine Pause.

In dieser Pause ist mir aber so Einiges aufgefallen.

Zum Beispiel, dass Taddl in letzter Zeit nach unserem Besuch bei seinem Vater immer öfter Termine hat und keine Auskunft über diese gibt, welches mich skeptisch werden lies.

Die anderen Male merkte ich, dass wenn ein Thema in Richtung Beziehungen ging, er diesen fernen Blick hatte, als ob er sich an etwas erinnerte. Und das Komische dabei war ja, dass er lächelte. Er lächelte. Wenn mich das nicht neugieriger gemacht hat, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr.

Zwei Wochen sind jetzt vergangen und sein Verhalten hatte sich nicht groß geändert.

Eines Tages kam er zu mir und fragte mich etwas sehr Überraschendes.

Ich lass' das 'mal Revue passieren:

_Taddl *mit einem Grinsen*: "Hey, Ro! Was machst du gerade?"_

_Ich *den Kamerafokus bearbeitend*: "Ich mach' gleich 'n Video für morgen. Wieso fragst du?"_

_Taddl *immer noch breit grinsend*: "Komm', das kannst du auch morgen machen. Lass' uns 'was essen gehen."_

_Ich *skeptisch die Augenbraue nach oben ziehend*: "Warum die Eile?"_

_Taddl: *Pokerface*: "Was für 'ne Eile? Ich hab' nur Hunger und ich wollte das Abendessen mit meiner Liebsten genießen. Das ist alles."_

_Ich *immer noch skeptisch*: "Okay? Und wohin geht's?"_

_Taddl *nervös wirkend*: "Das ist eine Überraschung."_

_Ich *Stirnrunzeln*: "Gut...wird es formal oder normal?"_

_Taddl *lächelnd*: "Formal."_

Und das war nicht alles, Leute! Da kommt noch Einiges hinzu.

Wir waren in einem noblen Restaurant, welches leicht teuer aussah. Keine Ahnung, wie er das Geld zusammengekratzt hatte. Aber gut, etwas Nobles essen wollte ich schon immer einmal.

Ich hatte ein violettes Kleid an, dass Spaghetti-träger hatte und bis über die Knie ging. Es glänzte leicht im dunklen Licht des Restaurants und sah dabei schon fast schwarz aus.

Meine Frisur war schon für den Videodreh vorgefertigt und ich musste nur noch ein paar kleine Änderungen machen und wir konnten dann losgehen.

Taddl hatte seine Haare wie immer oben, doch es sah viel heißer mit seinem Smoking aus, den er in diesem Moment trug.

Natürlich war das Essen dem Preis gemäß ein bisschen wenig, jedoch ein Gaumenschmaus. Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.

Als es gerade am Besten lief, also uns beim Lachen und Herumalbern, klatschte Taddl plötzlich zweimal in die Hände. Womit er mich schockiert hat, weil sein Händeklatschen ein bisschen laut war.

_Ich *erschrocken Hand auf die Brust legend, weit die Augen öffnend, flüsternd und umsehend*: "Taddl! Wofür war das denn jetzt nötig!? Ich hätt' mir fast in die Hosen gemacht!"_

_Taddl *grinsend*: "Genau dafür."_

Ich sah mich wieder um und erkannte einen Kellner, der einen iPod mit zugehörigen Kopfhörern brachte und sie mir übergab. Ich nahm es in die Hand und wollte den Screen öffnen, doch Taddl legte seine Hand davor, womit er zeigte, dass ich dem Lied zuhören sollte.

Ich nahm die Kopfhörer in die Hand und legte diese an die Ohrmuscheln.

Was ich hörte war das Romantischste, was ich je gehört habe.

Es war das Lied _Du Bist Der Mensch_ von Celles Finest. Ich hatte es vor einigen Monaten im Internet gefunden und war sofort verliebt in das Lied.

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss das Lied, wippte meinen Kopf auf und ab und es war mir total egal wie das aussah.

Ich war in meinem Himmel angekommen.

Da stupste mich jemand an und ich öffnete meine Augen. Ich war geschockt.

Taddl kniete sich vor mich hin und hielt eine violette Schatulle in seiner Hand. Mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fragte er mich die Frage, die ich so oft erträumt habe.

"Ro, wir sind jetzt so lange zusammen und du schenkst jeden Morgen ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, wenn ich mit dir an meiner Seite aufstehe. Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt habe, aber das zu organisieren und dir nichts davon zu sagen, hat mir echt schwer gefallen. Aber du bist der Mensch, den ich geliebt habe, liebe und lieben werde. Also... jetzt kommt die ultimative Frage..."

Ich kicherte leise bei diesem Satz. Vielleicht mag es daran liegen, dass es witzig war, vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ebenfalls sehr nervös war, aber was es auch war. Es machte mich glücklich.

"Wollen Sie, 'Rojev Iceberg' mir die Ehre erweisen mich zu ihrem Mann zu nehmen und mich damit zum coolsten Mann dieser Welt ernennen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Ich spielte ein wenig mit ihm und machte so, als ob ich überlegen würde, obwohl wir beide wussten, dass ich 'Ja' sagen werde.

"Hmm...sehr geehrter Herr Tjarks, Ihr Angebot würde ich nicht in meinen Träumen abschlagen. Also, ja, sehr gern!", sagte ich und grinste inzwischen.

Taddl öffnete die Schatulle und ich sah ein sehr schönen, violetten Ring an, der im Licht alle Farben des Regenbogens ausstrahlte. Ich hielt ihm meine linke Hand hin und er schob den Ring in meinen Ringfinger.

Mit einem dicken Grinsen lehnte sich Taddl zu mir rüber und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mit viel Liebe gefüllt war.

Im Hintergrund konnten wir die anderen Restaurantgäste in die Hände klatschen hören, einige haben sogar gepfiffen.

Dieser Tag war wirklich traumhaft.

••••••••

* **Vier Wochen Später** *

"Wollen Sie, 'Rojev Iceberg' Thaddeus Tjarks zu ihrem Mann nehmen?", fragte der Standesbeamte.

"Ja, ich will.", sagte ich laut und deutlich.

"Und wollen Sie, Thaddeus Tjarks 'Rojev Iceberg' zu ihrer Frau nehmen?", fragte ihn der Standesbeamte.

"Ja, ich will.", sagte Taddl und lächelte mich dabei an.

"Und bezeugen Sie, Ardian Bora und Kathrin Seidel die Trauung von Thaddeus Tjarks und 'Rojev Iceberg'?", fragte der Standesbeamte.

"Ja, ich bezeuge die Trauung.", sagte Ardy mit seinem ernsten Ich, worauf hin ich lachen musste.

"Ja, ich bezeuge es ebenfalls.", sagte Caty und lächelte uns dabei an.

"Hiermit erkläre ich Sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen ihre Braut jetzt küssen.", sagte der Standesbeamte und schob das Heiratsbuch zu uns.

Taddl wartete keine Sekunde und küsste mich so voller Liebe, wie jedes andere Mal. Das Gefühl wurde nie zur Selbstverständlichkeit. Es flammte immer wieder ein großes Feuer in mir auf. Und dafür war ich sehr dankbar.

Auf einmal hörte ich wie Dner, Simon, Ju, Cheng, Cengiz, Jan, André, Flo, Hallodri, Izzi, Viktor, Steve, Rick, LeFloid, Max (LordAbbadon), Julia und viele andere Freunde sich die Kehle ausschrien.

Ja, Julia. Meine beste Freundin ist auch dabei. Nur weil ich jetzt YouTuberin bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie vernachlässige. Außerdem wohnt sie in der Nähe und sie hat auch ein paar Videos mit mir zusammen aufgenommen. Ich bin froh, dass sie in meinem Leben ist. Ohne sie hätt' ich's nicht geschafft.

Die armen Ohren des Standesbeamten. Doch es schien, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Das muss er wohl öfters gehört haben.

Ardy, Caty, Taddl und ich unterschrieben das Heiratsbuch und bedankten uns beim Standesbeamten für die schöne Trauung.

Der Moment, an dem wir unseren Fuß auf die Straße setzten schrie Ardy "PARTY!" und alle hollerten mit. Wir stiegen in die Straßenbahn ein und ich konnte sehen, wie ein paar junge Männer in meine Richtung sahen. Ich meine, es ist nicht alltäglich, dass eine Braut mit Hochzeitskleid in eine Straßenbahn steigt. Aber zum Glück hatte ich Taddl und den Rest dabei. Das machte meine Nervosität schnell weg.

In unserer Station angekommen, rannten wir alle zusammen in unsere Wohnung und ich zog mich schnell in mein Party-Outfit um.

Denn es ging zur Hausparty bei den Ape's. Sie haben alles schon organisiert und mit der neuen Wohnung, das sie jetzt hatten, war es viel geräumiger und cooler. Wir feierten bis zum Morgengrauen und waren froh, dass die Nachbarn sehr verständlich waren, das sie auch jung waren und die Trauungsparty ein Hammer Abend war.

Und außerdem war es nur für eine Nacht, nicht nächtlich, versteht sich.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf und sah Taddl neben mir tief schlafen. Ich lächelte ihn an und fuhr durch seine Haare. Bei dieser Bewegung öffnete er eines seiner Augen und sah mich schlaftrunken an. Dann, als ob er sich wieder erinnerte, was gestern geschah, lächelte er mich an und sagte mit seiner tiefen sexy Stimme:

"Kleine, ich liebe dich. Jetzt, da du meine Ehefrau bist, noch mehr als vorher."

Und ich antwortete ihm:

"Taddl, ich liebe dich auch und jetzt, da du mein mein Ehemann bist, noch mehr als vorher."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr hatte Spaß beim Lesen. Die Geschichte kann man bekanntlicherweise auch herunterladen. Wie auch am ANfang erwähnt, würde ich mich um ein Kudos freuen. Kommentare sind ebenfalls erwünscht. Vielen Dank. :)


End file.
